Now We Are Older
by LightPrevails
Summary: This is the season three sequel fanfic to When We Were Younger. It will be  useful for you to read the first fanfic to understand this one. Pairing: Zuko and Mai. It's about their future. Please R&R and rated T for violence in upcoming chaps. Please enjoy
1. They Meet

Authors note: I can't believe I've been able to get a sequel up. It's really amazing, at least to me.

Ok so this is set in season three and is going to be about Zuko, Mai, and their journeys. Just for a very important notice: **If you want to understand this story it is vital that you read the first story "When We Were Younger". **You don't have to but if you don't understand some of things please don't complain. Ok then, that's all, please enjoy the first chapter in my sequel.

**Chapter One**

**They Meet**

So sad, the fallen city seemed. So meek, the people had become. So dim, the hope they had. And yet in the palace, in the palace of Ba Sing Se, sat the princess of the Fire Nation, the conquer of the Earth Kingdom Capital.

"It seems such a short time ago that this city was the only hope for the rest of the nations. And look it now, it's ours brother."

"I feel…so strange."

Azula glared at Zuko from the corner of her eye, "You've been feeling strange quite much lately, to be exact…ever since you betrayed uncle. You aren't regretting anything, are you?"

"No Azula, nothing at all. I just…don't feel right."

"Well you're boring me. Why don't you go away and come back when I'm bored as well."

Zuko, rather than answering, just left the room and his sister's mood. He quietly made his way through the palace corridors, scanning the decorations here and there. For awhile everything seemed to be alright until all of his thoughts caught up with him.

"What have I done?" Zuko said, looking at his hands, "Why did I do it? I was disloyal to uncle, I let go of everything we had taught me. All the things I learned…and for what?"

Zuko didn't notice how loud he was and quieted himself quickly, "Azula says I did it for fathers honor but I am not so sure. I should be but-"

"Prince Zuko."

He turned around to see a guard of the palace. A letter was clutched in his hand.

"This is a message, from the Fire Nation princess. It seems to be of a private manner. It was told to be given to you a few minutes after being written."

Zuko nodded and murmured a thank you.

He opened it soon after the guard had left, surprised to receive a letter so soon after his dismissal.

_Dear Brother,_

_I know this is so soon after I told you to leave but I have some news for you. _

Zuko sighed but read on.

_An old friend of mine has joined me in our victory. I'm sure this one, if any, will be of entertainment for you. Now who that is…well is for you to guess. I'm sure you won't be far from your answer. And if, as usually do don't know the answer; just go to the other side of the palace. In the library you will get your amusement._

Zuko, in anger, crumbled the paper, and threw it to the floor.

"If she thinks I'll be entertained by some of her friends then she is wrong."

But as he walked on he began to think of who it was. Zuko did see, as he had entered the earth kingdom palace for the first time that someone had disappeared from Ty Lee's side, one of Azula's best friends. Who could it be?

"I'm scared to find out," he mumbled all to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Zuko, I still can't believe it's you," Ty Lee said as she hugged him closely, "Azula wouldn't "allow" this earlier so."

Zuko barely embraced her, scarcely putting up with her happiness.

"It's nice to see you too," Zuko said as he slightly pushed her away.

She smiled her weird smile and giggled at the prince.

"Why do you seem so frightened Zuko? It's just me."

"Yes Zuko, why are you frightened?" Azula asked.

Zuko shrugged as he made his way to the dinner table. He sat down and just picked at his dinner plate.

"So is there any news from your father, Azula?" Ty Lee asked with her hyper attitude.

"You mean the Fire Lord?" Azula said as she turned her gaze to her brother, "No…none at the moment. The messenger is still on his way to deliver the news of Ba Sing Se. In the mean time we will stay put."

"Alright, it's just that-"

"Don't tell me that you want to go back to that…attempt of a circus."

"Oh honestly Azula, I can't help myself for missing it. I mean know that our journey is over there is no reason for me to stay."

"We still have much more to accomplish and you wouldn't want to disappoint the Fire Nation, would you?"

Ty Lee now sat upright, "Of course not. I'm feeling fine now."

Azula grinned deviously, "Now that's what I thought…Zuzu, you haven't eaten a bit of your dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"I might be…if you stopped calling me Zuzu," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Zuzu?" Azula said with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Nothing, anyway, I'm not hungry."

Zuko stood up and walked from the table.

"But don't you want to join in Ty Lee's and I conversation." 

"No…I'd rather not."

Ty Lee whirled around in her chair, "I think I know why. Has he seen her yet?"

Zuko looked down, "Seen who?"

Ty Lee mouth went open in awe, "You mean…you haven't seen her yet."

"Seen who?!" Zuko asked, now more angry than confused. 

"Oh," Azula started, "You would have known if you'd followed my message."

Zuko glared over at his sister, leaving the dining room in a fury. So much bewilderment had consumed him in the last few days that he had no idea where to go and who to turn to.

"Was everything that I have done a mistake-?"

Zuko stopped talking though when he heard a door open behind. He turned around but no one was there.

Zuko went into the room with the open door and his eyes searched around everything.

"Something doesn't-"

"Feel right," a person behind him finished.

Zuko span around to see the solemn face he had always kept in his mind and even though he wouldn't admit it, in is heart. It was the face of Mai.

"Mai," he said, "It's you."

"We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

Zuko watched as the dagger in her hand fell to the ground.

"We do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I didn't mean to put a cliff hanger on the first chapter but they had to meet somehow. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my sequel. Please, please, please review. I hope all my old reviewers from the other story are back and ready to review.


	2. Directions of Importance

Authors note: Second chapter in the sequel. Very, very, interesting, okay? Mai seem a little ambtious but please keep reading on and reveiwing.

**Chapter Two**

**Directions of Importance**

"So this is you, Zuko. It has been so long...so long."

"You don't even know how much."

Mai put he hands togther nervoulsy, trying to act normal, but her heart was pounding so hard she could barely contain it. She wouldn't say word but Zuko, from the glance she got, had become quite a handsome teenager.

"So how have you been?" Mai asked, "For the last three years."

Zuko thought before answering, "Well."

"Me too, you could say. I have a little brother now."

"Interesting."

"If that's another word for stupid than yes, he is."

Zuko stared at Mai from the corner of his eyes. She had change indefinitely. Not only was she two times taller she was also cruder. But in his heart, Zuko still knew it was the beautiful girl he had known before.

"So what's with the daggers?" he asked.

"These," Mai said as she flung one at his face.

Zuko caught it easily in his hand and looked it over. It had been upgraded so much that he imagined it could go through someone with no trouble at all.

"Do they work?"

"Hasn't killed anyone yet, so I guess not."

Zuko almost laughed but controlled himself. He threw it back hurriedly and Mai slipped it back into her hidden compartments.

"Zuko…are we-"

"Mai, I've changed. I'm not that kid you used to play with anymore."

"Well I've changed too, so we're even."

The two glared at each other slightly but was broken quickly.

"Zuko, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"I can't tell you now," Mai said, looking around as if the two were being watched, "It's too dangerous. But when the time is right you will know."

"What do you mean dangerous?"

Mai walked over to Zuko and whispered, "Your sister, if she finds out we'll both be dead…your uncle too."

Zuko gasped.

"I know what you did…and I know a way to fix it."

"How?"

"I can't tell you now. All we can do for the moment is act."

"Act?"

"Yes, act. Like when we were children…we have to act innocent."

Zuko smirked at Mai who looked at him confused, "Like when you had a crush on me."

Mai's mouth opened in awe and her cheeks began to redden. Why did he always have to push her nerves?"

"No, not like that, but we do have to act like nothing is going on. Meaning…"

"Yes, like when we were children."

"Right."

Mai, for the first time, got a good look at Zuko. His hair had been cut short and he was wearing an Earth Kingdom wardrobe.

"Nice outfit," she remarked with a sneer.

Zuko frowned back, "I was about to say the same thing."

Mai blushed slighty as he walked past her and out the room. Being back with her long lost crush was going to be much harder than she had expected.

"Man..." she whispered after he was gone entirely, "He is really cute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you met Mai, did you, Zuko?" Azula said with a sly grin.

"Yes…I did…" Zuko said nervously.

He was doing his absolute best to act naïve, hoping Azula wouldn't suspect anything.

"And how about you Mai?" she asked.

All Mai did was look at the ground. So far, everything was going as planned.

"Good…good…well today, I got some very good news. Father, he's heard about our victory, and…Zuko?"

The prince looked up at his sister.

"He going to write us again about his decision…if he wants us back."

Zuko just stared at his sister. Could he really believe the words she was saying? Did father really want him back? Did he really want to give back the honor he had always strived for?

"Well Zuko, aren't' you excited?" Azula questioned.

"I am…and I await his verdict."

Azula smiled at her brother, an evil desire flowing through her, while someone else looked down in disgust. Mai, someone who had an idea of what all was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Zuko, how does feel to be back with all of us again?" Ty Lee asked with happiness to her voice.

"It's very nice, I suppose."

He was walking with Ty Lee and Mai, trying to be even more inconspicuous. And as Zuko said this, he turned around and looked at Mai. She gave him a look but it was all to short to even notice.

"So do you think you'll like going back to the Fire Nation?"

Zuko looked at the hyper teenager with no idea of what he should say.

"Ty Lee, leave Prince Zuko alone. He just got here you know."

Zuko turned around again to look at Mai and this time got a firm view of her. She had grown up in so many ways that he turned around as not to forget the person he knew before.

"Oh fine," Ty Lee said as she cart wheeled away.

And as she left Mai moved up to Zuko's side.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

"If we're going to make this journey, we have to be on the same team."

The prince thought he had seen a smile but that was only a figment of his imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So it seems like Mai has a plan up her sleeve and it seems like she's still got a little something for Zuko. Have to keep on reading to find out the whole plot. Oh and please review. Thank you everyone for all those reviews in the first chapter. It was really encouraging.


	3. The Two Worries

Authors note: Zuko and Mai have a little plot in this chapter and some other interesting news gets uncovered…

**Chapter Three**

**The Two Worries **

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"What Ty Lee?!"

Mai looked over at her annoying friend with her plastered smile. Both she and Ty Lee were outside in the Earth Kingdom palace courtyard.

"I was wondering. What should we do today?"

"Ty Lee, we are older now, we don't have to do anything."

"But," Ty Lee pouted, "I'm so bored."

First she frowned but then smiled slyly.

"How about we invite Zuko out here? I'm sure that would make you happy."

"Ty Lee, the only thing that would make me happy is if you shut up."

"I'm sure you're wrong…"

Mai shook her head a Ty Lee but in heart was just waiting for Zuko to show up. After their first meet she hadn't seen or heard of him in three days. Mai sighed heavily as the sun beat down on her.

"Hey Ty Lee, where are you going?" she asked as her friend began to drift away.

"Oh, you'll see…"

"Ty Lee, you'd better not…"

But the teenager was already gone.

XXXXXXXXX

"Why would Azula be so happy to have Zuko back in the Fire Nation? It doesn't make any sense. It could be-"

Mai suddenly stopped talking to herself and looked up to hear someone coming. Her face became instantly red when she found out that person was actually Ty Lee and Zuko.

"Ty Lee told me you needed help," he said looking down at her, "What's wrong?"

Mai immediately glared over at her friend only to see her smiling.

"Oh, she must be okay now. Well, you're here anyway, so…"

Ty Lee glanced from both Zuko to Mai and then walked away with a little skip to her feelings now. As she left Zuko made a short groan.

"Did Ty Lee just lie to get me over here?"

"You think?"

"Hmm…she's still the same irritating girl she used to be, huh?"

"You haven't seen her worst."

Mai smirked but Zuko gave a tiny smile, to small and short to notice though.

"So I guess you could go back to Azula's side. I mean there is nothing for you to do here."

Mai just barely made the words come out. She wanted Zuko to stay, for not only did she miss but she needed to discuss their plans. That was, if they had any.

"I'd rather not…she sort of wanted me to leave."

"Leave, why?"

"Business of some sort, anyhow, is there anything we need to talk about?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

Zuko nodded his head at the palace and then looked back at Mai.

"Oh…" she said under her breath.

She motioned for Zuko who knelt down, reluctantly of course, as the two lowered their voices.

"There are two things I need you to do, for this plan to work."

Zuko nodded with understanding as he listened on.

"One…I need you…to talk to your uncle."

"Mai-"

"Prince Zuko, it's the only way. If you don't talk to him…then Azula wins."

"I'll think about…"

"Well you're going to have to think fast before time runs out. Secondly, I need you to make a decision on whether or not you go to the Fire Nation.

Zuko couldn't believe how much pressure Mai was putting on him. To talk to his uncle, his betrayed uncle would be enough. But to decide in the next few days whether or not to go back home, to honor, glory, his father, was too much.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Well if you decide not to then the plans our through and we'll stay with Azula. But trust me when I say this Zuko…my plan will bring happiness to you."

Zuko gave Mai a peculiar look, "When were you thinking of all this?"

Mai stared at the ground, "When I say this, I don't mean any disgrace, but I've been planning against your sister for a long time. Ever since she asked me to join her crew, there is someone I need to talk to that I couldn't talk to if I stayed with my parents."

"So you rebelled?"

"It was the only thing I could do."

Zuko stood up and paced around the courtyard before returning to Mai.

"So why aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?" Mai answered in a anxious tone.

"About anything, you seem composed. I guess it's just a side I haven't seen of you."

"I'm sure I couldn't say any different…" she mumbled, the prince not hearing her.

"What's my time limit?"

"You've got five days…so says the letter from your father. Did you hear? He wants you and Azula back home."

"I heard…so I have five days?"

"Five days."

"Five days…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fire Lord Ozai is proud of your accomplishment on Ba Sing Se and sends his love to you, Princess Azula."

"Of course he does, you fool. Now tell me the real news."

The messenger gulped before speaking yet again.

"The Fire Lord…he wants…he wants Prince Zuko killed."

Azula's eyes shot open, "Killed? When?"

"In this palace, before your arrival."

"My father would want Zuko alive. You are lying."

"What I say is true, princess. He wants him dead."

Azula eyed the man, frowning as she did so.

"I'm in the mood to spare someone and you should be happy it is you. Now you're going to go away and never come back. And I don't mean go back to the Fire Nation. I want you so far away from it that you won't ever get to return. And if you do, I will find you, and you will die."

"But Princess Azula-"

"You heard what I said. You see my father never sent you. You never came here. We never had this talk. Now the Dai Lee are going to take care of you know. There going to brainwash you and everything will be better. Do you understand?"

"I…I understand."

"Good…now go away."

The messenger turned around and was caught in the hands of one of the Dai Lee members.

"Wipe him out," Azula ordered, "Make sure he remembers nothing. Not even his family."

The Dai Lee nodded as he dragged the man away. Azula held her head in confusion and whispered words only she could hear.

"That was not one of my father's messengers. Someone is trying to contradict us…and I think I know who."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Pretty interesting, wasn't it? Zuko's got to make some very important decisions and Azula found out some news that strangely disappointed her. Please review!


	4. Forgivness and Betrayal

Authors note: Big chapter, it's all I'm going to say. Well I hope you all enjoy. Oh and for a reminder, for anyone who is reading this, please review. I like hearing what you have to say even if you anonymous. Please do review, thank you.

**Chapter Four**

**Forgiveness and Betrayal**

"Two days," she muttered, "Just two more days…"

Mai was swinging a dagger in her hand as she felt the breeze catch her from the nearby window.

"What are you mumbling about Mai?" Ty Lee asked as she twirled around the library.

"Nothing…have you seen Zuko?"

"No, he disappeared ever since this morning. Why?"

"No reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…Ty Lee?"

"What?"

"When the time comes in life for you to make a decision between good and evil, what are you going to choose?"

"Good of course, silly."

"Even if someone you care for dearly is on the side of evil."

"I guess so. Would you?"

Ty Lee waited but no answer came.

"Well would you?"

"Hmm…I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The footsteps were so quiet down the dungeon stairs, unnoticed he went. All up until the first guard.

"What are you here for?"

"I need to talk to the retired general."

The guard answered, "Princess Azula's orders, no visitors."

"I'm her older brother, let me through."

"I am not to disobey the princess."

Zuko's eyes burned with anger as he grabbed the guard by the shirt.

"Now if you don't let me through I will burn you so much you won't live to tell anyone."

"Fine…he's in the cell on the right. He's the only prisoner here."

Zuko threw the guard to the ground and walked down the cells. He finally came upon one with the face of a saddened elder. Zuko immediately recognized it as his uncles.

"Why have you come, nephew?" he asked, not even looking up.

"Uncle, we need to talk."

"Are you sure there is anything to say?"

Zuko knelt down to the ground and looked in at his uncle. He had become so deprived of life so fast. He didn't seem at all like the cheerful person before.

"Uncle, we don't have a lot of time. I need your help."

"What for?"

"It's Azula. Mai has told me she has plan that will end us-"

"Prince Zuko, why are you trying? Azula and your father, they have us all."

"But uncle-"

"You had a chance!" exclaimed Iroh as he stood up off the ground, staring his nephew in the face, "I trained you, I protected you, I…I loved you, like my own son. And this, this is how your repay me."

"Uncle…"

"I can not help you, Prince Zuko. This journey you must do alone."

Zuko started to talk but silenced himself. He got up from the floor of the dungeon and began to walk away. He had almost left we he instantly turned around, his heart suddenly changing.

"Uncle Iroh, I need you! I should have…I should have never turned to Azula, the way I did. Now, I'm not saying I regret it but it's a start. Mai, she has a plan, but it won't work without you. Uncle, please I-I…"

Iroh looked down the cell hallway at Zuko and gave a hint of a smile.

"Nephew, I can't leave."

"But-"

"Without the keys from the guard down the corridor. I suppose this journey we can do together."

Zuko grinned at his uncle as he raced away. Somehow this plan might work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Mai, guess what?"

"What?"

"You have to guess first. If you don't guess then-"

"Ty Lee, please just tell me."

"…Someone….broke in…to the dungeon."

Ty Lee screeched with excitement as Mai gasped.

"Who?" she asked.

"Nobody knows but…Iroh…he's gone. And a guard, his arm…it was badly burned."

"Zuko…"

"What do you mean Zuko?"

"He's made his decision."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess Azula, Princess Azula, this is urgent!"

"What do you need?" she said, groaning at the guard.

"The retired general, your uncle, he's escaped. Someone broke him out."

"Someone what?! How did this happen?"

"I went to go and serve him his daily ration when I saw one of the guards lying on the ground. His arm was severely burned."

"Zuko…my brother, where is he?"

"We haven't been able to locate him yet."

"Ah…the Dai Lee, alert them. I don't want anyone getting out of this palace. Bring back my brother, alive. And bring back my uncle, dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mai, Mai! Where are you?"

"Prince Zuko, quiet your voice. We don't want to alert anymore guards."

"Their over here!"

Zuko and Iroh turned around to see a number of guards right behind them.

"I'll fend them off; you go and find your friend."

Zuko nodded as he ran from his uncle, knowing he could handle them.

"Mai, come on," Zuko called, "It's time. Mai!"

"I'm over here."

Zuko ran to her voice, finding her in a bedroom. She was stuffing things into a bag right as he entered.

"I'm sorry but we have to go now."

"It thought we said five days."

"Change of plans, I got my uncle now we have to go."

"Alright, just give me-"

She stopped talking right away when she heard a group of people coming towards them.

"Mai."

"Alright."

She slung the bag over her shoulder as she ran out of the room. Mai tried to get past the guards but was trapped immediately.

"Zuko, go. I'll get out of this."

"No, we got this."

Zuko firebended a shield that shoved back half the guards. Meanwhile Mai tried to pin someone against something but there was nothing insight.

"Zuko you need to go, now!"

"I'm not leaving!"

Zuko firebended through the guards with his "flaming daggers" and was able to get to Mai. He tried to pull from out of them but he couldn't grasp her. More and more guards were coming and if they didn't leave soon it would be too late.

"That's it. I knew I would have to do this sometime," Mai murmured.

She closed her eyes as she lifted her hand up, a dagger in it, as it dove through one of the guards. Mai opened her eyes to see the man on the floor, defeated.

"Who is next?" she asked as she brought three to her hand.

They ignored her and stepped closer.

"Ah!"

Zuko intervened as he stepped in front of her and blasted them all away. It had been of so much power that it knocked every single one to the ground.

"Let's go!" he screamed as the two ran down the hallway, just escaping capture.

"Uncle Iroh!"

"Prince Zuko, I'm over here."

Zuko caught up with his uncle and saw that he had been hurt. Both his right leg and hand had been injured.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"I'll be fine but we won't. Where's the exit?"

"I know a back door near here," Mai said, speaking up.

"Ok then we'll take that then," Iroh responded.

"No…we're taking the exit through the throne room."

"Nephew, what are you thinking? Azula is in there."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azula, can you believe it? You're uncle is free."

"I heard the news Ty Lee. But he and…his company will be stopped soon."

"Well, I'm sad to report that it was probably Zuko. Two whole hallways of guards were beaten with firebending."

Azula sighed in anger as the words spilled from Ty Lee's mouth.

"They will pay. They all will pay. No one is stepping out of this palace."

"You're wrong Azula. We are."

The princess looked up to see her uncle, Mai, and the one who had just spoken, Zuko.

"So this is what it has come to is it, Zuko?" she asked with a laugh.

"It seems like it."

"Why?"

"I need to find myself."

"You already have. Father, you're him. Don't you want his honor?"

"I do…but not with a liar like you!"

"But brother, all I want to do is help you."

"Is that why a messenger came here to kill me?"

Azula eyes opened in rage, "He wasn't the truth."

"And neither are you."

Azula smiled at her brother, "You're right, I'm not. But for father's plan to work you're staying. And there is no way for you to escape."

Zuko glared down his sister who only beamed. But I the meantime, Mai flowed with an idea. It was either going to succeed or fail and right now all they needed was help.

"Ty Lee, here is your chance. Good or evil?

Ty lee glanced at Mai but didn't do anything. She knew what her friend was pleading for but she couldn't do it.

"Ty Lee!"

The teenager's whole life flashed before her in one second. And all she had seen was hatred, hatred from the person standing right next to her.

"Forgive me, Azula."

And in split moment the princess had been knocked down to the ground, not even able to see the move coming.

"Let's go," whispered Zuko as the four fled from the palace.

"Father," Azula said on the floor of the throne, not even attempting to call any guards, "It's time we switched plans. It's my turn now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Wow, they got out of there alive. Anyway, please review, anybody who read, just read. I hope everyone liked it.


	5. A Night of Rest

Authors note: Well the last chapter was huge, so this one will be a little calmer. It's pretty cute at the end.

**Chapter Five **

**The Night of Rest**

"Zu…Zuko…can we…please stop…soon," panted Ty Lee as she skipped over another tree limb.

"No Ty Lee…we keep running."

Zuko held fast to the broadswords on his back, one of the few things he was able to take with him. Meanwhile Iroh had in hand the picture of his dead son, Lu Ten, and his favorite tea pot. Mai had a bag full of unknown things and Ty Lee, of much misfortune, was able to take nothing but the clothes she was wearing.

"But if we don't stop soon, we'll have no energy for emergencies."

"Ty Lee's right Zuko," Uncle Iroh corrected, "We should stop here."

Zuko hesitated but put his swords to the ground to approve the rest.

"Thank you," smiled Ty Lee as she collapsed to the ground.

Mai slowly put her bag down whiled scanning around. She was still worried that people were following them.

"We shouldn't stay long, they'll catch up."

"I know Azula," Uncle Iroh stated, "If she wanted to catch us she would of done it long ago. No, we are safe."

Mai nodded at the old man, knowing he was very wise.

"So what she would do now? I mean we've escaped but what's the plan?" Ty Lee asked

"Right now, let's just rest," Zuko answered as he sat down.

The four set all their things down; just sitting in silence, as the sun started to set.

"We'll figure food out tomorrow, okay nephew?"

Zuko nodded as he stood up. He didn't say why he was leaving the campsite but he soon drifted away. Ty Lee grinned at his disappearing figure and then at Mai. Soon though, her smile vanished, and she suddenly was frowning. Mai noticed and went to go sit next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just…"

Ty Lee opened her hands and saw nothing.

"All my things are back at the palace. I'll probably never see them again."

"You did the right thing, coming with us."

"I know…I just don't feel right."

Mai rolled her eyes but in heart had compassion on the girl. She had done the biggest thing in her life, being disloyal to the princess, and she was obviously regretting it for many reasons.

Mai shifted over a bit and grabbed her bag. She rummaged through it a little before pulling something out.

"I found it lying one of the tables in the library. I see you fiddling with it all the time so…"

Ty Lee's face immediately brightened when she saw the crown that she always wore at the circus.

"Mai, thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend tight.

"Yeah well….you're welcome."

Ty Lee smiled as she turned to Uncle Iroh, "Have you ever been to a circus?"

"Actually, I don't think I have."

"Well I was in one."

"Really, I'd like to hear all about it.

Ty lee gabbled on and on about her be an acrobat and Uncle Iroh was very interested the entire time. However Mai grew very bored and was in big wonder of where Zuko was. As quietly as she could, Mai slipped away in search of the prince.

After much confusion in the darkness Mai was finally able to locate Zuko. He had made his own fire in the tricky forest and was sitting very near to it. Mai walked up slowly to him as if not to scare him.

"Hello…Zuko."

Zuko sprang up but then relaxed, "Oh, hi Mai…do you want to…?"

He pointed to the ground near the fire and Mai nodded. The two then sat down.

"So what is our plan?" she asked, "I mean where are we headed?"

"I don't know. I was thinking the stopping by the city Fong Twa but anywhere away from Ba Sing Se will be good."

"Yeah…I'm just worried we're going to get caught."

"My uncle, he might seem a little naïve at times but in reality he's a genius. He's knows what he's talking about."

"I believe you, it's just instinct."

"Yeah…Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you, I mean were you, always planning against my sister?"

Mai looked away from Zuko as she clutched her knees, "I was. I never really was…on her side. I didn't want to kill people, innocent people, but…"

"You're not talking about the guard, in the hallway are you?"

"No…a group of girls, they seemed like skilled warriors but Azula took no mercy. I think only one lived."

"Oh…"

"I want to do right in this world but I can't…at least I can't with…"

"With what?"

"Nothing, I just want to do good for once, that's all."

Mai looked up into the sky, counting the stars and Zuko spoke up.

"You know, you haven't changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A lot of things."

Mai turned to Zuko and smirked, "If you still think I'm like I used to be then your wrong."

"I never said anything like that…I just said you haven't changed, for better."

Mai blushed as Zuko stoked the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"I think you know what I meant."

Mai's face reddened more as Zuko said this so she turned away.

"You know what?" she put out.

"Huh?"

"You haven't changed either."

"Hmm…

Mai shook her head as she stood up.

"I'm going to get back to Ty Lee and your uncle."

"Fine with me…I'll just stay here the night."

"Okay…watch yourself."

"I will."

Mai nodded as she left the fire and Zuko, her face still red as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was kind of cute. Next chapter will be a little action, new city, and Azula. I'd like to thank the following reviewer's for there constant support: Talonlee, fourfourfourfour, avafreak45, and Moppy-Chan. Thank you guys for always telling it like it is.


	6. A Plan for Getting By

Authors note: Alright, this is a romance/adventure fanfic so let's see some of that action. I hope you all enjoy this important chapter.

**Chapter Six**

**A Plan for Getting By **

Mai yawned as she turned over on the ground. She was quite surprised to see the face of Zuko staring straight at her.

"Huh! I mean…what are you doing here?" she asked in an alert voice.

"I came to pack up our stuff. When I woke up this morning I heard rustling around my campsite. So I came back here to wake up you all."

Mai nodded as she jumped from her sitting down position. She ran over and pushed Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, get up now."

"Maaaaaaaaaaaai….leave me alone."

"Ty Lee, get up."

The girl sighed heavily as she forced herself up. Zuko had already awoken his uncle who seemed to be wide awake already.

"It looks like we have an average case of bandits…" Uncle Iroh muttered, "Quite a few in these parts of the forest."

"Well then we should get going!" Ty Lee exclaimed quickly shushed by Mai.

"It doesn't look like we're going to get the chance," Zuko stated as he heard the noise become louder.

Soon, the group was surrounded on all sides by many numbers of bandits.

"Now just hand over the goods and maybe we won't hurt you!" the leader, it looked like, screamed.

"And what if we don't," Uncle Iroh said in his usual playful tone.

"Then we kill you!"

"You wish," Mai said as she flung a dagger at him.

The leader became so alarmed, even though the dagger had no chance of hitting him, that he called to his whole crew.

"Attack, kill them all!"

Mai sighed as she jumped from one of them easily who was in pursuit of her.

"Next time, Mai," Ty Lee said hitting two bandits to the ground, "Please just don't say anything."

"Don't talk too soon, Ty Lee," Zuko answered, firebending one until he hit the ground, "This might be fun."

Uncle Iroh smiled at his nephew, feeling the energy flowing through him, as he spun his way through the bandits.

"That is the spirit, Prince Zuko."

He then firebended one over to Zuko who then firebended him until the man was of no use.

Mai and Ty Lee, on the other hand, took there liking to the archers. Mai would first shoot her daggers to split all the arrows and bows and Ty Lee would finish them all with a few quick punches.

"You're right, Zuko!" Ty Lee exclaimed, "This is fun."

Mai gave a smirk to her friend which was more like a smile. She then dug her last two daggers through the last bandits who fell to the ground. Mai made sure not to kill them but badly injured they were.

"Now what were you saying?" Zuko mentioned to the leader, the only one left standing.

"My crew, you…you wiped them all out!"

"What's new?" Ty Lee said, with a grin, as she cart wheeled over to him, "Now a few quick jabs and you'll be able to join them-"

"Wait Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee gave a surprised look to Zuko as she held the leader by the throat.

"What, what are we waiting for?"

"For this!"

Ty Lee didn't even see it coming as she was shoved in the face. She landed on the ground, badly hit on the cheek.

"Mess with my crew again and you'll all pay," a left behind bandit said, a helmet over it's head.

Ty Lee stared at the bandit, wiping the blood off her face.

"Now what, Zuko?" she mumbled

Prince Zuko looked down at the Ty Lee and then glared at the bandit.

"Do it…" he responded to Ty Lee who sprung up.

The coward of a leader had already abandoned his last bandit who was left in the clear. Ty Lee took it to her advantage and punched the bandit as hard as she could. The bandit screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

Ty lee smeared her bleeding cheek once more as she looked down.

"Don't ever think about doing that again!"

The bandit didn't even move as she said this and Ty Lee gasped when she thought of death.

"Did I just…?" she murmured as Uncle Iroh rushed up.

"It's not your fault Ty Lee. You defended yourself."

Ty Lee nodded as Uncle Iroh reassured her. Zuko and Mai came from behind and looked at the bandit. Zuko knelt down and felt the persons pulse.

"The bandit is still alive, but unconscious," he announced.

"Okay," Ty lee remarked, "Well then we should get going."

"But whoever this is is still near death," Mai replied.

"But staying here is dangerous," Ty Lee said, "Remember, the leader fled. He could return with more bandits."

"Ty Lee is right," Zuko said from the ground, "Uncle?"

"We do need to leave," he answered

Mai sighed but nodded in agreement, looking down at the bandit on the ground.

Uncle Iroh and Ty Lee picked up the remaining supplies while Zuko and Mai still stood next to the bandit.

"Something still confuses me?" the prince said.

"What?"

"The fighting style of his bandit. It was so strange wasn't it? I mean it was different than the others."

"A little bit. It was more of voice that astounded me."

"Yeah, it sounded more like…" Zuko said as he slowly pulled off the helmet.

The two gasped as they saw the face. The bandit was girl, a girl no older than fifteen.

"What is she doing with a bandit crew?" Zuko said, looking into the pale face.

"Who knows?"

"Hey, we're ready!" Ty Lee called with Uncle Iroh.

Mai called back and then looked at Zuko.

"It's so sad that she is just going to…die."

But Zuko didn't hear her. He was listening from inside of him. He was trying to make a decision. Mai knew immediately what he was trying to do and what he would choose.

"Take her other arm…"

"Okay."

Zuko picked the girl up and Mai took the other side. When the two had finally caught up with Ty Lee and Uncle Iroh they didn't even have to explain.

"So…" Ty Lee stated, "How are we going to do this?"

"We're going to the city of Fay Wa," Uncle Iroh answered, "We will find shelter and hopefully a healer there."

Ty Lee sighed as she looked into the girls face.

"She seems familiar somehow."

And as the acrobat said this, Mai, got the same feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I enjoyed this chapter. It will bring a big plot for the future to the story but for now please review.


	7. The Truth

Authors note: Alright, kind of a cliffhanger but not really on the last chapter. Some reviewers wanted some explanations for the girl so now we'll get some answers on how she is doing. And…maybe… some maiko…

**Chapter Seven**

**The Truth **

"How does she look?" an anxious Ty Lee asked.

Uncle Iroh just shook his head, "She's still unconscious."

"I'm surprised. She's been unconscious for two days…but soon we'll be to Fay Wa. The healer will be there and hopefully we'll be back on our way," Zuko declared.

Uncle Iroh nodded and Ty Lee smiled in agreement. Mai just gave Zuko a gaze that with any luck was a yes.

"I'll go check on her, nephew," his uncle said, giving him a look, "Care to join me? I want to see if her arm is healing up."

"Yes uncle."

Uncle Iroh and Zuko entered the make shift tent just as Ty Lee made a sly smile.

"I saw you…" she muttered happily.

"What?" Mai asked in irritated voice, trying to sharpen one of her daggers.

"I saw you looking at Zuko."

"And?" she replied.

"You still like him, don't you?"

Mai flung the sharpened dagger at Ty Lee's face. The acrobat caught it just before it hit her head, grinning.

"You're still a good shot," she said, flinging the dagger back.

"Thanks," Mai said, catching it, "You're still annoying."

"I might be annoying but I'm not at idiot. You have a thing for him even after all these years."

"You're crazy."

"And you're a bad liar."

Mai sighed under her breath as she went back to sharpening the knife like object. She couldn't expose the truth. For the truth showed weakness, something she had always wanted to overcome.

"Mai," Ty Lee said, actually sounding serious, "Why would it be so bad to like Zuko? I mean…it's not just you. I can see it…he still has a thing for you after all these years too."

Mai gave a nod and then whispered, "Hmm…"

And just as the two finished their conversation Zuko stepped out, "She conscious."

Ty Lee gasped but Mai remained composed.

"She doesn't understand anything that is going on but she is awake."

Ty Lee quickly skipped over to the tent, beaming largely as she entered, while Zuko walked over and sat down near to Mai.

"So is she-"

"Ok? Yeah, we're hoping."

"What's her name?"

"She's too unaware to tell us. The only thing she said was "help", over an over, help."

"Huh…we should get to Fay Wa immediately, before we lose her."

"I know, but it's too dangerous to move her until she is more alert. One simple move and she could…"

They both looked down in despair but Zuko found something to change the subject.

"I heard you and Ty Lee…"

Mai catch your breath, "You…did?"

"Yeah…she is strange, isn't she?"

Mai smirked, "Yeah, she is. But Ty Lee's sweet in her own way."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

Mai eyes went wide as she quickly got back to her dagger. It gave her time to recompose herself.

"It depends…" she murmured, "Do you think so?"

Zuko eyebrow rose just as Ty Lee burst out of the tent.

"She is barely awake now," Ty Lee said, sounding quite sad, "She's looking a little worse. I feel horrible that I did this to her…"

"You did what you had too…" Zuko mumbled.

All three looked down in depression.

"I'm worried about her going into unconsciousness again."

Mai shook her head in disappointment and Zuko did the same.

"Was she able to say her name?" Mai asked.

"Its like she can't tell us…her mouth just won't say anything else but help."

Mai sighed heavily, in obvious dismay. Zuko stood up abruptly though and held her hand.

"We'll get to Fay Wa on time, I know it. It's just a short way from here and then we'll be able to get her a healer. Everything is going to be alright."

Mai sighed, looking at the tent still, but Ty Lee had her usual devious grin on. Mai gave her a look but Ty Lee gave her one back and then she glanced at Zuko's hand. Meanwhile Zuko, noticed the whole scene in silence, and quickly removed his grasp from Mai.

"You two are adorable," Ty Lee remarked.

Suddenly, Uncle Iroh entered the entire picture with worry in his face.

"She's dying," he said sadly, "We have to pack up now or…"

And with no other words the Fire Nation recipients gathered up their things in a race against time and death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh…life is so droll, is it not?"

"It brings amusement, here and there."

"Of that, you are correct. So right now, I need to amuse you."

"With what do you request?"

"My turn...he escaped."

"I read your message."

"And the messenger?"

"He did send him."

"We need to kill him before he ruins…my plans."

"Fine, we try it your way. But if you fail me…"

"Yes…I know."

"Good, I'm glad we all know the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I like the way this is going. So, there was some maiko. Ty Lee…you got to love her. And what was with the ending...it will be explained in due time. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review.


	8. Falling Into Place

Authors note: The crew, as I now call them, are in race to save the bandit. But who is this mysterious girl? Please read on to find out, I hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter Eight**

**Falling Into Place**

"Are you alright, Ty Lee?" Mai called back, a bag slung across her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm holding on," she replied, "I'm more worried about Prince Zuko."

Ty Lee turned around and saw him glaring straight at her.

"I didn't imply it in the way meaning you're not strong."

"Just keep going, Ty Lee."

"The girl is right. Are you okay nephew?" Uncle Iroh persisted.

"I'm fine…we just need to get to the city."

Both Uncle Iroh and Ty Lee were worried about the prince for he had been carrying the bandit on his back for hours upon of hours. He demanded no rest stops even though he was of great fatigue.

"Um…Uncle Iroh," Mai said nervously.

The retired general gave the girl a secret smile and nodded.

"Yes?"

"I think that might be the city in the distance."

Uncle Iroh looked up; eyes squinted, and gave a short laugh. He brought forth his hand and gave yet another cheerful smile.

"That you are right of, we have arrived to the city Fay Wa."

The crew all gave a sigh of relief as they saw the whole scene come into view. It looked like market day in the small city. The carts were set up, the sellers ready to let there voices rein high, and a few buyer were scanning there way through to see which cart to start with.

"It seems to remind me of the Royal Market," Ty Lee stated, "So beautiful…"

"Hmm…" was Uncle Iroh's short but sweet reply.

"Let's not forget the plan," Mai reminded, "We need to find a healer."

"And fast," Zuko added as he removed the girl from his back, "Her heart, I think it stopped beating."

"No…" Ty Lee whispered.

Zuko bent down to hear her heart beat only to listen to a small thump, not enough to even live few minutes.

"Hurry," he said urgently, "Hurry!"

Mai nodded as she ran at high lengths knocking on doors as she passed by them.

"We need a healer!" Ty Lee screamed, "Please, we need a healer!"

"I know where a healer is," a boy said as he pulled on Mai's outfit.

"Where?"

"Over there," he said pointing to rather small house.

"Thank you," she muttered as she paced over to the house.

She banged on the door but no one answered.

"Hello, we need your help."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not helping anyone today."

"But someone is dying, please," Ty Lee said, coming up beside Mai.

"I said no!"

Ty Lee let her head fall in despair but Mai just gave a large frown.

"Let us in," she started, "Or this door goes down!"

"Oh please-"

But the healer couldn't finish as Mai easily brought the door to the floor with her foot. She then ran up to what was quite a meek little man and gripped him by the front of his shirt.

"Now someone is dying…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was this serious," the leader pleaded.

Mai gave a plain frown as the healer felt the girls pulse again.

"I'm glad you got me though right when you did. A few minutes more and…"

The four travelers looked down in despair.

"But you did get here in time…and hopefully she'll be alright. I did all I can and only time will tell us."

"So your saying, she might die at any time?" a worried Ty Lee asked.

The healer nodded sadly as he exited the curing room.

"This is my fault…" Ty Lee cried.

"No, it is not," Uncle Iroh said, "You defended yourself. And the healer was telling me that she had many bruises from a different instant. He told me that yours just pushed her over."

"Will she be conscious enough to tell us what happened?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," the uncle replied.

"We might find out," Zuko murmured as the bandit slightly moved.

Everyone held there breath, as she flinched again. Suddenly she was turning on the cot, back and forth.

"Help…help…help…" she mumbled over and over.

"See," Ty Lee declared.

Zuko and Mai ignored her, keeping their eyes on the motional girl.

"Help…help…he-wh…"

"She said something different!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the girls eyes slowly opened and she started to look up at all the people staring at her.

"Wha-what am…am I doing here?"

"You're at a healer," Ty Lee answered eagerly, "You were really hurt."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ty Lee."

"And you?" she said, looking at Uncle Iroh.

"The retired general, Iroh at your service."

Her eyes trailed off to Mai's face.

"Mai," she simply said.

"And I'm-" Zuko started but the girl interrupted.

"You're Prince Zuko."

"Um…yeah."

"You destroyed everything…everything. And then I…and then they…"

The girl's eyes started to trail off but everyone was still waiting to ask the big question.

"Wait, wait," Ty Lee said, "We still don't know you're name."

"My name?" she whispered.

"Yes, you're name," Uncle Iroh repeated.

"It's…it's…"

The girl then slowly fell back to sleep, unable to say her name.

"Well, at least she's alive," Ty Lee put out.

But both Zuko and Mai were unsatisfied. The name of the bandit was still unknown and they were still in danger.

"She said something about me," Zuko mumbled, "I destroyed everything."

"You've destroyed a lot of things, Zuko."

The prince glared at Ty Lee, highly confused about the entire thing.

"She is just so familiar, it's like I know her."

"I know, me too Mai," Ty Lee answered.

And while the three teenagers went on and on, Uncle Iroh decided to poke into one of the girls pockets. When he had slipped his hand both in and out he came out with a crumbled object.

"What do you think this is?" he asked loudly as all eyes turned on him.

He flung it to Zuko who looked over it closely.

"Some sort of weapon but its soft."

Zuko then passed it to Mai.

"I see some writing. Maybe it's her name. It's starts with a "K"."

She then finally passed it to Ty Lee.

"I've seen this before, I can almost pin point. It's like we've all seen her…somehow…"

Suddenly Both Zuko and Mai glanced at each other. The two immediately knew who it was and Ty Lee remember seconds after.

"I knew I'd seen her…she's-"

But Mai was interrupted abruptly as the curing room door swung open.

"It's her…she's here…"

"Oh no…" Mai muttered as she brought three daggers to her hand.

"Oh yes…" Ty Lee said happily.

"Great…" Zuko mumbled as he firebended two flaming daggers.

"Hey guys, we're going to have trouble," the intruder said as his three other accompanies walked up beside him.

"Prince Zuko!"

"The Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed

"...The acrobat..."

"The water tribe warrior…" Ty Lee sang.

"General Iroh!"

"The Blind Bandit," Uncle Iroh cheerfully said.

The waterbender just glared at the Fire Nation prince in anger.

"Well…" Mai said with a smirk, "It looks like we've got ourselves a party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Alright…that was so fun to write. Especially that ending, I think you all have an idea of what is going on. I hope you all enjoyed this huge chapter. Please review.


	9. Decisions

Authors note: Ok, to start off I'd like to say that **Katara is not the girl bandit. **I'm sorry if anyone took it that way and it was a good guess but no. However, my reviewers are doing a pretty good job of keep up with the fanfic, good job to all of you. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, I am going to be using spoilers of the Gaang on how they'll look in season three. These spoilers are real and will happen in the show. I don't own avatar but I do know this information.

**Chapter Nine**

**Decisions**

"I have to say…" Uncle Iroh muttered, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I can't say I differ," the avatar said with a frown.

"My…you all have changed…" Ty Lee said to herself.

The Gaang, as they were named, had changed indeed. Instead of the there own nation clothes every single one was wearing a Fire Nation attire. Sokka, the water tribe warrior, was now equipped with a sword to along with his boomerang.

The blind bandit, Toph, was now wearing shoes to add to her ruby red outfit. The waterbender who was standing quite in the back, Katara, had hair than now was flowing down her back with two piece dress added to her apparel.

And finally, the avatar, Aang, now had a full head of hair with enough just not to cover his arrow. In more ways than one the Gaang had changed for unknown.

"We just want our friend back," Sokka stated, "That's all."

"Or is it?"

Everyone turned to Katara whose eyes were staring right into Zuko's.

"…Peasant…" he mumbled as he looked away.

"Look, my friend here is right, that's all we want. So please…put down your weapons," Aang ordered.

Mai made a sourly look but her daggers swiftly disappeared from her hand. Zuko resisted greatly but soon the firebended daggers diminished.

"We'd love to get this girl off our hands but we can't give her to you," Ty Lee said with a small smile, in the direction of Sokka's face.

"And why not?" Toph asked angrily.

"You're friend has suffered some severe injuries and needs to rest," Uncle Iroh explained, "But we would be glad to give her back to you after she is well."

"So we have to wait?" Katara questioned.

"…That would probably be the reality…" Mai murmured under her breath.

The waterbender shuddered at the thought of being stuck with the prince of the Fire Nation. Something's would never change.

"Look, Appa is good transportation. We can take her easily."

"I don't think you understand, Avatar," Zuko replied stepping forward, "If you take her…she dies."

Sokka gasped as he ran over to the girl bandit who was just holding on. He stroked her face gently and spoke softly.

"I'll never leave you…Suki."

A second gasp went off in the room, coming from Ty Lee.

"That's Suki?" she remarked, "Oh…"

"Anyway," Aang started, "When can we have her? Tomorrow?"

"A week, at the least."

"A week!?" Sokka exclaimed from where Suki was lying, "We don't have that long."

"If you all want the safe the recovery of your friend, that's how long you're going to have to wait."

"Maybe not," Sokka said as he pulled his sword from his back.

"You want a fight, peasant," Zuko remarked as he firebended a whip, "Fine."

"No Sokka, this one is mine," Katara muttered as she waterbended out of her canteen.

"That's alright with me," Mai chimed as the three daggers that had just disappeared recurred in seconds.

"Now hold up!" Toph screamed as she earthbended up the floor.

"Or what?" Ty Lee responded making a fist.

"I'm not sure you want to find out," Aang said as his airbending began to rise

"Wait, stop!" Uncle Iroh intervened, "All of you get a grip!"

All seven turned to the wise firebender who was glaring at all of them.

"We are not friends, I have established that, but we don't need to be at each others throats! I know we are all better than that!"

Every single head dropped as the retired general said this.

"Now Avatar?" he said.

Aang looked into Uncle Iroh's eyes.

"We would be glad to give your friend back, just as soon as she is well."

"And we would be glad to give you something in return."

Katara, Sokka, and Toph turned to their leader in surprise.

"We are in debt to you, Sir Iroh."

The old man gave a smile as the weapons disappeared, "Call me Uncle Iroh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't stand being only a few feet away from him. It's…complicated."

"Katara, be quiet," silenced Sokka, "We don't want them to change there minds."

"We'll get Suki back, okay Sokka? I promise," Aang said with a smile.

Sokka grinned back at the Avatar as Toph walked up to the three.

"I can't stand these shoes, I can barely sense anything!"

Toph pouted as she pulled them off and threw them to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to get back on Appa," she proclaimed, falling to the ground.

"We will all be out of here soon enough."

"How do you know, Aang?" Katara persisted, "You said we were in debt to them. If we are…how can we leave?"

Aang thought on the question awhile before clicking his fingers.

"I got this…but we're all going to have to make a few sacrifices."

"What do you mean sacrifices?" all three said together.

Aang grimaced as he looked over at the other group across from them in the clearing of the forest.

"I'll tell you later…" he mumbled.

Meanwhile, the other group, was staring right back at the Gaang, talking of them in the same matter.

"Uncle, when is the bandit going to be able to leave the healer?"

"You said it yourself, nephew, a week."

"I was just saying that as a ply. I didn't mean it."

"Well what you said is what you get. Hopefully we'll be able to mend the past while we wait…if you know what I mean."

"I will mend nothing," Zuko replied angrily.

Uncle Iroh sadly shook his head at his nephew as he stood up and went over to the Gaang.

"Oh come on, Zuko," Ty Lee said happily, "Don't tell me your not happy to see that Water Tri-"

Mai quickly pointed a dagger at Ty Lee's skin, just enough to scare her.

"Never mind," she said hurriedly and walked away hastily.

Mai smirked to herself as she glanced over at Zuko. He said nothing and by the look on his face he was thinking deeply. Mai smiled to herself as she picked another piece of wood and put it in the fire as the sun just began to set.

She was just noticing how much Zuko had change in the last few days. His hair had become seemingly longer and his clothes of both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation were strangling handsome.

"There I go," she thought, "Thinking of the past again. Remembering the times when he and I…when we…"

Mai glanced up at him again and was quite surprised to see him staring right at her.

"I have to warn you," he said lowly, "You smiling for minutes on end is kind of… bizarre."

Mai sighed, her face turning a bright red.

"I was just thinking of how the avatar and his crew look. Not that bad, hmm?"

And as she said this Zuko looked over at group, "I've seen better."

Just then, Ty Lee returned from nowhere and Uncle Iroh seconds after.

"I've just made a deal with the Avatar."

Mai groaned quietly and Ty Lee had to catch her breath.

"Uncle, are you crazy?!" Zuko exclaimed, "For all we know he's leading us straight to death."

"The Avatar is a kind boy and means well…even for you. He and I have decided that in a week if we give him back his friend and keep their disguises a secret then they'll, in return, we'll give us a ride on their flying bison to the next city of our choice."

"You are wise uncle but this idea is pure foolishness."

"Is it foolishness or are you too frightened to face the fact that you owe them all at least your time?!"

"I owe them nothing…nothing but hatred."

"You need to think nephew, the Fire Nation and its people do not have to be your only friends."

"I've had enough…" the prince finished as he walked away from the campsite, even more confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Interesting, huh? It looks like the two groups are going to be together for awhile. I'm very excited about having the Gaang in the story. So please review, and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Oh and if anyone wants to know if I'm telling the truth about the Gaang's appearances I will give you the links to there new looks.


	10. The Search

Authors note: Alright, so now the Gaang is with the Crew for awhile. This chapter is probably going to be long because it's showing how they all get along. You might see some miner Ty Lokka, a little bit of Kataang, and probably some Maiko. No minor Zutara yet because, well…you all have seen the show so….enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Search**

"Would anyone want some tea?" Uncle Iroh asked loudly, the sun just rising.

"Uncle, please, we're all tired," Zuko persisted as he looked over at Iroh.

"Sleep, need sleep," Ty Lee mumbled.

"Ty Lee, shut up," Mai ordered, "Man, she is always talking in her sleep."

"Oh, you just noticed."

Mai spun around and smirked at Zuko. He smirked right back at her as Uncle Iroh picked up his teapot.

"Honestly, you people are so dull."

He made sure to say it with a smile as Zuko and Mai stood up.

"Maybe we should go visit are neighbors," she said with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Zuko said as he came to her side.

The teenager girl had to gasp for a second. The prince of the Fire Nation saying her name was just so strange, in a good way, of course.

"I'm just saying being on good terms. You're uncle really wants us to get along."

"Well so far, all my uncle has done, is act like a complete idiot. Siding with Avatar…it's just setting ourselves up for defeat."

"I know what you mean…but we could try. For his sake I mean."

Zuko sighed deeply and turned to Mai, "I'm doing this for my uncle not me."

"That would be apparent, where did you go yesterday?"

"No where…it's nothing. Come on; let's go meet the neighbors."

"Not without me," Ty Lee said with a giggle, as she jumped out of under her covers, "There is a certain Water Tribe guy I want…need to meet."

Mai rolled her eyes with another sigh from Zuko as the three walked over to the Gaang.

"What are you all doing here?" Aang asked, in a calm voice.

"We just thought we'd stop by," Mai said, twisting a dagger around in her hand.

"To kill us?" Sokka said with a grin, "I mean that's what you all were doing last time."

"Look peasant-"

"It's Sokka."

"Whatever…if you want this deal to stand than you need to hold up your part."

"We're giving you a ride on Appa," Aang reminded, "That's the deal."

"Well cooperation on both parts is implied. So we don't get on your nerves and you don't get on ours."

"Deal," Aang declared, "But I have to ask…what are your names?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ty Lee said with a smile, "I'm Ty Lee."

"Mai," she said simply.

"Well, I'm Aang. This is Sokka, of course. That's Toph over there and that…is Katara."

Zuko looked back to see the waterbender stare up at the three. Surprisingly, he had never heard any of the Gaang's names before or remembered if he did.

"We'd like to get along with all of you, I'm sure that's what you mind too."

"You could say…" Zuko muttered.

"Well I know what I want to do," Katara stated, "I want to go see Suki. I'm sure my healing powers could help her even more."

"I don't think that would work," Zuko replied.

"And how would you know?" Katara said jumping up.

"If your friend is moved one inch her whole life is in jeopardy. Do you want to be the one to cause that?"

"There are a lot of things I haven't caused."

Zuko was about to speak again but humbled himself enough to keep silent.

"Do you have any food with you?" Mai said, speaking up.

"Ran out a day ago," Toph said, shaking the empty bag up and down, "How about you guys?"

"We ran out too," the prince claimed, "Looks like we're all going to have to find food."

"Fine, each group will get there own groups food."

Ty Lee giggled at Sokka's statement, "Not to intervene or anything but we do have a better chance together. I mean if we all split up as two groups together then we'll have a better outcome"

"Uhhhh…." was Sokka's only reply.

"Ty Lee, right?" Aang asked.

The acrobat nodded.

"She is right, Sokka. We would be better together, being skilled with both bending and weapons. Zuko?"

The prince groaned at the sky but turned back to Aang, "Fine…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Suki is your girlfriend?" Ty Lee asked.

"For the last time, no, we just have a thing," Sokka replied in an irritated voice.

"What kind of thing?"

"A sort of relationship thing."

"What kind of thing is that?"

"Uh…why do you ask so many questions?"

"I guess it's just my personality…liking you and all."

Ty Lee jumped in front of Sokka who moved back.

"You know, I'm…I'm no-not that great," he stuttered.

"Nu uh, you were great without the sword and with one…"

"Ty Lee," Sokka said grabbing her hand and moving her back, "I think we should just stay with the mission."

Ty Lee looked down with a smile, "Holding my hand?"

"OK! That's enough…we are strictly just looking for food."

Sokka trembled nervously as Ty lee and he kept on with there unusual walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just don't see why we have to stay with him!" Katara screamed as she picked up a fallen Okapi fruit, "He betrayed us…he betrayed everyone."

"And his sister almost killed me in the avatar state. I've learned, being the Avatar means so much more than just power. It's peace too. Zuko was disloyal to everyone but…I can't help thinking people can change."

"He was supposed to be loyal before…Aang, I told him about my mother."

The Avatar glanced over at the waterbender surprisingly.

"And he understood my sadness. They took away his mother too."

"The Fire Nation took away Zuko's mother?"

Katara nodded, "And when he told me that I couldn't help thinking…he was good."

"Maybe…maybe he was."

Katara looked over at Aang who had a serious expression on his face.

"People change Katara, even Zuko."

"Even Zuko…" Katara repeated as she picked up another fruit.

"Come on, stop thinking of stuff like that," Aang interrupted with a smile, "Let's just get the fruit."

"Yeah okay."

"Oh and Katara…I never told you this but your Fire Nation outfit…it's really…"

Katara smiled as she kissed Aang on the cheek, "Thanks, you're not that bad yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll I have to say, me and you are the only two not in a quarrel."

"That's because we choose to lay low."

"Exactly and here is yet another Pipa nut."

Uncle Iroh grinned at the Blind Bandit again as the two filled their basket full of nuts.

"So how have you been?" Toph asked as she brushed the wrinkles out her dress even though she couldn't see them.

"Through a lot…I'll leave it at that."

"I can tell. I was…I was very scared Uncle Iroh."

"Why?"

"I was scared that you died."

Uncle Iroh smiled with a happy nod, "Well that makes two of us. I was scared too."

"Are you ever going to be like that again?"

"Only time will tell us. For right now, I enjoy the moment, having a friend like you."

Toph grinned as the old man said this.

"Yeah, enjoy the moment. Hey, I found another one!"

Toph felt the vibrations on the ground faintly under her shoes and picked up the nut.

"How much now?"

"243, if I'm not mistaken."

"Which I'm sure you're not."

Uncle Iroh smiled at the small earthbender again and in shock saw his nephew. Both of them had to go through conflicts and trials, but in the end, still coming to love there good old, wise uncle.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't expect anyone else to actually get food," Mai remarked as she brought forth three daggers, "We will find a seemingly sized animal, firebend it, and be done with this."

Zuko shook his head as he crossed his arms, "Always have to do it the hard way."

"I am not doing it the hard way. I'm doing it the fast way…hmm…my first victim."

Mai crept silently, "Huh…antozale."

She readied one of her daggers quietly and aimed it right at the animal. Mai was about to shoot when she felt the tree she was leaning on start to give in. And the split second before Mai let the dagger go the branch beneath her arm snapped and she fell to the ground, letting the antozale free.

"Ah! I let it go," she said banging the ground with her fist.

"To tell you the truth, I think you did it the dirty way," Zuko said, looking down at her.

"Hmm…very funny."

Mai was brushing off her dress when Zuko put out his hand. She hesitated at first but quickly took it.

"So how do you do it?" she asked standing up.

"Simply…you trick them."

Zuko firebended a small flame, "Now go stand over there and stay still. When you see another antozale come your way, shoot it. Trust me, you'll see one."

Mai sneered politely but went anyway and waited in her position.

"Now let's get going," Zuko whispered, hidden behind a shrub.

After many minutes of wait a few antozale's came to graze. Zuko nodded at Mai as she got in her ready stance diagonal of him. And then suddenly the prince firebended straight across from the field. As startled as they were every single antozale ran in Mai's direction.

"Don't…miss," she said lowly to herself.

Mai shot her dagger and watched it pierce through the nearest animal.

"Hmm…" she said with a smirk as she ran back to Zuko.

The firebender stared at the rather small fire vanished as Mai showed up.

"Your plan worked," she stated with a fake frown.

"Doesn't it always?"

Mai shook her head but in her own way was thinking of how much more the prince was still amazing her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is the turn out," the Avatar proclaimed, "Not that bad."

"It's pathetic," Zuko stated wiping his face.

"Zuko is right…" Sokka moaned

"It will at least get us through the night," Katara said.

"And in that way it is plenty."

Everyone, silently, agreed with Uncle Iroh's words, all glad that their search for food was finally over.

"Well, I'm just glad to be-"

Toph was stopped instantly as everyone heard a big crash come from behind them.

"What was that?" Sokka asked as he looked around.

The two groups covered their ears as another one went off.

"It's Fire Nation land destroyers," Aang proclaimed, as he slowly removed his hands from his head, "We heard them when we where in a chase with...you two."

Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other. Mai then turned to Zuko.

"It's her."

Zuko muttered as he turned back to the forest, hearing another crash go off.

"It's Azula."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well it looks like this group has themselves some bonding and some trouble. I just love cliffhangers, sorry, but I do. Please review. The more of them there are the more encouragement I get, you guys are great. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I hope you all enjoyed.


	11. Against All

Authors note: It's probably going to be an epic and long chapter so get ready. Be ready for not so much Maiko and so mending of the past. I'm not saying Zutara, I'm saying mending.

**Chapter Eleven **

**Against All **

"What are we going to do?" Toph asked, sounding quite alarm.

"One thing we're not is going to panic," Uncle Iroh declared.

Just then another crash went off and the worries began to rise.

"You know, it feels a lot different when you're not in them."

Mai shook her head as she turned he head to the noises.

"They're getting closer, but not in our direction. We have time to spare but not much."

"We have to get Suki then," Sokka said urgently.

"She can't be moved," reminded the Fire Nation prince.

"But we can't leave her. She'll be all alone."

"He's right. We can't," Katara added, "She'll probably have a bigger chance of dying if we do."

"I think, in a strange way, their right."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief but knew they were right too.

"Ok then," he humbled himself to say, "Avatar, you and her."

He said this while pointing to Toph.

"Earthbend a wall high enough to distract but not too thick, we can't waist time."

"And you and Katara go and get Suki."

"That's not a good idea at all…her brother should go, it's his friend."

"Zuko I need you to go with her. I need him to help your uncle with another distraction."

"But Aang-" Sokka started.

"It's the safest way," Aang answered, "It is."

Zuko groaned at the whole instant. But slowly, closed his eyes, and blocked out everything that was going on around him.

Suddenly a picture came in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Now Zuko, you're getting all wet," Ursa muttered as Zuko pulled his feet out of the pond._

"_Oh, I'm sorry mother."_

"_It's okay, I'm learning that that's just what little boys like you liked to do."_

"_And mom's like you liked to make rules."_

_Ursa laughed at her six year old boy, "Yes, that is exactly right."_

"_So mother, when do I get to make rules?"_

"_How about…when you're Fire Lord?"_

"_That's a long way away."_

"_Well everyone has to wait, it's fair. And when your turn comes you're going to be happy you did."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…when you're older, you can make better decisions."_

"_Will you like them?"_

"_Of course I will," she said hugging him with a laugh._

"_I'll make the right decision, won't I mother?"_

"_You know it. That side of you is from me. So don't let me down."_

"_I won't, I promise."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene suddenly ended as he looked up, seeing Katara's piercing eyes.

"Okay, I'll go."

"You all hold them off. Mai and Ty Lee, you be on the lookout for how close they are. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Hopefully we'll be able to catch up with Appa."

"Alright," Katara said, nodding at Aang, "Let's go."

And they were off before any other words could be said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when we get there, I'll heal her as much as I can. And if she…if she does…I'll tell Sokka."

"If she is the warrior that survived my sister, she'll make it."

Katara nodded at what Zuko said as the two rushed in to the healer's house.

"Um, you all are back to soon. She isn't fully recovered yet."

"We don't have time, she has to go now," Zuko explained to the healer.

"I can't let you see her. She is too injured."

"We have to get through," Katara pleaded.

"I said no."

Zuko frowned in an annoyed matter. He firebended a flame in one hand and grabbed the man with the other.

"Do we really have to have a problem?"

"Now I already told you-"

Zuko shoved the man aside as Katara rushed up to Suki.

"Come on," she whispered as she gradually brought her hands down to Suki's head.

Katara looked confused as she tried to apply her healing powers.

"She's not dying physically. She's dying emotionally."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to go. Her life though will be more at risk."

Zuko, slowly but surely, picked up Suki and put her on his back.

"And we're taking it. Let's go."

Katara and Zuko glanced around for the last time as the excited the building. They both walked out with Suki just to see in surprise that the whole town was infiltrated with Fire Nation soldiers.

"Back in side," Zuko said, grabbing Katara's arm.

The two rushed back inside and hid in fear.

"What do we do?" Katara said, gasping.

"...We fake it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka, when Katara and Zuko return, go to them," Aang arranged.

"But-"

"Suki will want to see you."

Sokka grinned at the earthbending Avatar as Ty Lee walked up.

"Their getting really close, Mai stayed to watch but I came to warn you guys. We have to hurry."

"We know," Toph called from the back, "Aang and I almost have the wall."

Toph lifted her hands up again as the wall became taller.

"Uncle Iroh…" Sokka said awkwardly, "and I have created another distraction. We left all unnecessary baggage throughout the forest, leading them other ways. Hopefully it will spare us enough time to leave."

"If those two don't get here in time," Mai said, coming from under the dark haze of trees, "It won't matter."

And just as she said this, an even louder crash went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't going to work," Katara cried, "I know it."

"It will, now let's go," Zuko then said as the two walked out.

And within a few seconds were stopped by some soldiers.

"Who are you two?"

Zuko said nothing from under the cloak he had found but nodded to Katara.

"We are just two, meek healers who seek the family of this girl. She is now ready to rest at her home."

"You both look to young to be healers and that girl is obviously not well."

"But she is homesick," Katara directed, "And needs her family."

"What's with him then?"

"He is a mute but very reliant."

Zuko rolled his eyes from under the cloak as Katara made a fake smile.

"It is stated that you must let us pass. A human life is at stake."

"And how do I know you're not lying."

"Just ask my other healer in the building he will tell all."

The soldier gave the whole group a long look but slowly walked into the building. And in a split second Zuko and Katara broke off in running as they saw that they were free.

"How do you know that healer isn't going to send those guys after us?" Zuko said, trying to keep Suki on his back.

"Trust me, after strangling a guy, he comes to trust you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can see them!" Ty Lee shouted back to the group.

"How far away?" Toph asked her arms finally tiring.

"If I can see them, it isn't good."

"I think we might have to go, it's dangerous staying here," Mai opted.

"Not with Suki," Sokka responded, "And my sister."

"Zuko's out there too. But we can't stay, we're endangering them too."

"But-"

"Wait, we're here."

Zuko pulled Suki carefully off his back as her eyes began to flutter. Sokka ran up to her as she fell into his arms.

"Suki…" he whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened, just enough to see his face.

"Sokka…" was all that was said, but she smiled as she did and that was more than enough.

"We have to go now!" Uncle Iroh said loudly and Aang nodded.

He airbended over to Appa as they all began to board on. He was about to take on to flight when Ty Lee called back.

"My crown, it' over there on the ground!"

Zuko, the only one not on the bison, grimaced at the crown.

"Ah!" he moaned as he ran over towards it.

His hand was about to clutch it when right in front of him was a Fire Nation land destroyer, with a gold Fire Nation insignia, the sign of royalty. It had broken through earthbending wall simultaneously and out of it, stood the princess herself, Azula.

"Now Zuzu, we have to stop meeting like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So much suspense and I know another cliffy. I'm sorry but I had to, there was no other way. But I'm glad a lot of you like all of the shockers so please review and the update will hopefully be up soon.


	12. The Mysteries

Authors note: Azula is back and has caught Zuko. It was very hard for me to choose whether or not for them to get away but come on, cliffys are so much better. So I hope you enjoy yet another important chapter.

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Mysteries **

"What, you think you can run away from me again," Azula said, jumping from the machine, "Who are your new friends?"

The princess peered at them awhile but gave up soon after. She was quite confused on what they were riding on, Appa being covered by a red, velvet cover and all.

"You gave up your whole dream Zuko," she then continued.

"My dream wasn't with you."

"Oh really? But it was on the run, as a fugitive."

Zuko frowned in an ashamed way and then turned back, "All of you go. I can handle this."

Mai couldn't stand the fact of giving up, but the pleading eyes of Ty Lee subsided her. Appa walked away, as to not cause suspicion, with the whole company, all wondering what would become of the prince.

"Azula, you have molded me into anything you want but not anymore."

"Do you really want to fight right here and now?"

"I will if I have to."

"I have more than a hundred guards just waiting to apprehend you however that isn't my goal."

"Then what is?"

Azula gave an evil laugh and then in just pure gloating started to play with blue firebending in her hand.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"What secret?"

"Hmm…you've been in the blank for last few years. It's all about…oh wait, I've already said too much. So let's just get this over with."

Azula, then with the tiny bit she had before, firebended into lightening and then with a piercing look in her eyes turned to Zuko.

"I'm sorry Zuzu, this might hurt a bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can't leave him," Ty Lee said with a pout, "He's still the Fire Nation prince."

"But its dangerous even going back, try a rescue."

The words Toph had just said made a lot of sense but gave no rest to any heart.

"She's going to kill him," Sokka affirmed.

"But he said he could handle it…"

Everyone turned to Uncle Iroh, his face looking so saddened.

"Everyone knows he can't though, he's not ready, not yet."

The Avatar, Aang, words pierced the uncle, and as his humble self nodded.

"So we save him."

In a surprised way, these words came from Katara.

"If he's hurt my healing powers will do him well…I'm sure of it."

"Well then let's turn this around," Mai said, more an order than a suggestion.

And with a loud grunt, Appa started to spin around, back in to the direction of rescue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now this won't be one of our "long" fights, Zuko. This will be really fast."

"Azula, I will not surrender to you!"

"Then, we'll do this the hard way."

Azula broke the lightening off into two hands and shot it directly at Zuko's face.

The prince bent down in time, and then shot fire at Azula's feet. The princess, gracefully avoided, a smile on her face.

"You've gotten better."

Zuko didn't answer as he rushed to her with two, burning flames. Azula, bracing herself with an arm, easily spun around and kicked Zuko to the ground.

"But not good enough."

She then bent over on the ground, nailing him to the surface with two lightening bolts. Zuko groaned in pain, as his right arm was hit badly.

"Now stay still and everything will be alright."

Azula said this as she was muttering some words to herself. And few moments of silence went by before she closed her eyes. Zuko gasped, both at the pain and the confusion. Suddenly, he felt very strange, like the whole world was spinning.

"And for the final touch."

Azula firebended one more lightening bolt and was about to aim right at Zuko when she felt a stabbing pain go through her left shoulder. She looked up to see Mai and Ty Lee staring straight at her.

"Girls," she muttered, pulling the small dagger out, "So nice to see you again."

"So sorry I can't say the same."

Azula grinned at Mai firstly, "I should have known, you being against me all along. But I have to say…"

She then looked at Ty Lee, "I would have never guessed you."

Ty Lee looked away in agony, "I'm sorry…Azula."

"Too late for apologizes, especially for Zuko."

"Don't take another step."

"Or what?" Azula said sharply at Mai.

"Or this."

The Gaang jumped from behind them with Uncle Iroh. Everyone readied there bending and weapons at Azula, who just smiled.

"Now I remember…" she said, faintly though, "Fine, have him back. It wasn't the right time anyway."

She then looked down to the glare of Zuko.

"But you remember this, when I come back, there will be no mercy."

Azula then slowly walked back in to the land destroyer, and gradually made her way from them, the secrets she brought still untold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the entire company watched the sunset, they found quite peaceful being up in the sky on the flying bison.

It had been pretty silent for the most part, beside the small talk of Uncle Iroh and Aang and the watchful eye of Sokka on, Suki.Ty Lee just looked over her crown happily, the object she was still able to have. Though Toph was still getting over her fear of being high up, she was quite calm, now that the Gaang had found a new saddle. Mai was keeping very quiet for reasons unknown.

But, in one of the corners, sat Katara, giving many glances to Zuko. His arm was truly injured. Through his shirt you could see blood staining it. The words of the Avatar kept racing around her mind and in an odd manor she made her decision.

Walking very slowly over to him she sat down.

"What is it that you want?" he mumbled.

"You're arm, it's badly wounded."

"I'm fine."

"An infection is possible…I'd liked to help you."

"I said I'm fine."

"Please… I know-I know we are not on good terms but let me help you…this time."

Prince Zuko eyes went wide. The waterbender was remembering everything he had said, everything that he had done. Maybe, in strange truth, both of their hearts were changing. And without any answer, he rolled up his sleeve, looking away.

While Katara was putting her healing powers to work Zuko glanced over.

"Thank you…" he murmured.

He was returned with a simple answer but in reality meant so much.

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So actually, this ended kind of happy. I know the whole Azula part was confusing but bare with me; this is sort of a complicated story. Alright, I would not, in anyway, consider that Zutara. That was just making up the past, thank you very much. Alright the next chapter will be slower and happier in my eyes. By the way, I'd like to say that I was kind of upset about the reviews collected in the last chapter. I just want to hear what more users have to say. So if this fanfic is on your favorites, alerts, or even just a story that you really like, please review.


	13. Soaring

Authors note: Two big chapters from before so this one will be nice and calm. It's pretty sweet, some nice bonding, and hopefully you all will see some Maiko…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Soaring **

"So, can he…Appa as you call him…fly all the time if he wanted too?" Ty Lee asked, with her hands against her face as her elbows rested on the side of the saddle.

"Actually, he can't, but he is the best air transportation around," Aang boasted.

Ty Lee nodded, in pure boredom of the question she just asked. She couldn't even recall how long they had been in flight. Besides tiny talk nothing had happened.

Sokka, from the side of Suki, saw Ty Lee's uninterested eyes and in some strange way wanted to make her happy. He skidded over to where she was leaning and smiled.

"You look so bored…" he remarked plainly.

"I am," Ty Lee answered, not evening noticing who she was talking to.

Sokka glanced at her, a grin abroad, and then in a split second brought his sword before her face.

"I learned the basic art of Gatka," he explained, "It was very hard training but I feel more useful to my team now."

"You should…I mean before…"

"What do you mean before?"

"Well, honestly, you were kind of useless."

Ty Lee said this with giggle as not to make Sokka feel bad.

"But to tell you the truth…"

Ty Lee looked over into Sokka's face and gave a genuine smile.

"I like you either way."

Sokka, for the first time, didn't say a statement that would keep Ty Lee quiet. Instead, a slight reddness crossed upon his face as he slowly returned back to Suki.

On the other hand, Zuko and Mai, found it easiest sitting on the back of the saddle.

"How long before we get to Zaru?" Mai asked.

"Who knows, probably another day or two."

Mai sighed at the response. She had found sitting on the flying bison quite uncomfable. The Avatar noticed all of the vistors finding it hard to get used to there new enviroment. But almost instantly an idea came before him.

"How about we do an air show?" he said louldy, turning backwards.

Besides a cough from Uncle Iroh there was not a sound.

"It could be fun…" he muttered.

Again no answer came but Katara detected Aang's concern. She then stood up and gave a reassuring smile.

"He's right, Appa can go really fast."

Uncle Iroh glanced at Zuko who just rolled his eyes.

"We'd love that," the retired general said hopefully and Aang nodded.

He then motioned for Katara who walked up and then sat on the front area of the flying bison. The airbender then grabbed his staff and looked over at the group again.

"I'll lead in the front and you all…just hold tight."

Then with a final grin he jumped off Appa and opened his glider. He then flew up from below and gave a look to Katara.

"Just follow where I go," he called.

"Got it."

Katara spun around to see that Uncle Iroh and Ty Lee were holding tight but Zuko and Mai were not.

"Uh…you two might want to keep on to the saddle."

"Trust me…" Toph said, trembling, "This could be bumpy ride."

Zuko eyed the earthbender before clasping one hand on the side of saddle while Mai did the same.

"Alright Aang, lets go!"

Aang gave a quick wave and then airbended away into the air while Katara looked down at Appa.

"Okay Appa, Yip Yip!"

And just then, the bison pulled in full force toward his master, Aang, following each turn and spin the airbender did.

Uncle Iroh gave a roar of applause, finding the air show very calming. Ty Lee, found it quite fun screaming at the top of her lungs which surprisingly didn't annoy anyone. Sokka in turn, actually found it quite sweet.

And lastly, Zuko and Mai, had there own ways of dealing with the ride.

Zuko prided himself not to make a sound. The air show was very enjoyable, even for him, but he wouldn't say anything about it. Mai though, was very frightened of the air blowing against her face. Her face had turned a pure white and she looked unable to breath.

The prince turned to her and frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, doing his best to talk through the turbulence.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she murmured.

Zuko knew she wasn't and spoke yet again.

"Do you want to stop the ride?"

"No, it's..."

Mai's words drifted off to nothing as the bison made another turn.

"You need to loosen up," Zuko offered looking at now both of her hands on the saddle.

He saw that she hadn't heard him and with slow movement touched one of Mai's hands. She instantly relaxed her grip as she turned to his face. Mai knew in the future she'd make herself think it was just her imagination but Zuko didn't remove his hand from hers the entire ride.

When Aang finally arrived back on the bison it seemed that the other group was finally excited, of course as excited as Zuko and Mai could be.

"That was very fun, Avatar," Uncle Iroh smiled.

"Fun? That was amazing!" Ty Lee exclaimed, "I have to get a flying bison."

Aang giggled at the acrobat as he turned to Zuko.

"So…did you enjoy yourself?" he questioned.

Zuko sighed heavily and then gave a smirk.

"It was okay."

Katara beamed secretly from the saddle. It was slow but it was progress.

"And how about you?" Aang said this turning to Mai.

Mai didn't answer immediately. She was still glancing at Zuko's hand. When he saw that she had noticed he quickly removed it.

"Nice…it was nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle, uncle?"

"Yes nephew, what is it?"

"I know it's late."

"Everyone else is asleep."

"I know, I know…but I want to know when we get to Zaru."

"We're hoping for tomorrow, now you should go back to sleep."

"Fine…"

"Wait, I see you need to talk, what is it?"

"Um…it's sort of personal."

"I am an open yet secretive person, Zuko. Go on."

"Well, I sort of, well I…I wanted to know about your wife."

Iroh gave a short gasp and then smiled warmly.

"You mean Asmara."

"Yeah, what was she like?"

"Hmm…well to tell you the truth she was a lot like your mother."

Zuko looked away from Uncle Iroh.

"She was kind, caring, and always had something to say. She would make sure that happiness was key in a family and that we would never drift apart. She loved Lu Ten and he loved her. I…I loved her…so very much."

Zuko glimpsed back at his uncle and saw in the mist of the darkness a tear run down his face.

"She died when Lu Ten was only three, she had been dreadfully sick for many months. I miss her…"

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry, Zuko. She and Lu Ten are still here…in my heart. You're mother is in your heart too."

Zuko grimaced as his mother's face came into his mind. Her beautiful smile and her loving touch. For a moment, it seemed as if she was there.

"Goodnight, uncle."

"Goodnight nephew."

Zuko went back to his lying down position and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. And though he hadn't seen it, Mai was awake, hearing and knowing everything that had just been said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: It was very cute for Zuko and Mai. I thought the whole hand touching thing was very sweet. And I thought the Uncle Iroh and Zuko talk was very sad but very good. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be very important so don't miss it, I'll try to update soon.


	14. A Matter of Importance

Authors note: As I said in my last authors note, this is an important chapter, so please read all the way through and review.

**Chapter Fourteen **

**A Matter of Importance**

It was early morning on Appa that the entire group started to arouse. And one member in particular was of most surprise.

"Uh…Sokka…" the girl muttered as she slowly sat up.

The Water Tribe teenager quickly scooted over to her. She was barely awake but she was conscious.

"I'm here Suki…"

The Kyoshi warrior gave a smile as she looked around. Her eyes turned wide though when she saw the group. There was Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation and his uncle sitting next to one another and then there was Mai and Ty Lee talking silently to each other as they looked at her.

"What are they doing here?" she asked, her face turning to an immediate frown.

"Their not here to fight, they helped us…helped you."

"No they didn't. All they did was hurt me…and killed all the Kyoshi warriors!"

"Suki, that's not true."

"Yes it is! Those two right there," she said while pointing to Mai and Ty Lee, "They…they killed them all."

Suki fell back in tears as Katara rushed from Aang's side. She instantly started to put her healing powers to work.

"She's having a common case of preconscious trauma. Her mind is still troubled, she needs to rest."

Katara made Suki just as comfortable as before and then but her hand calmly on her brother's shoulder. He looked deprived of life as he saw Suki's face go white yet again.

"It will be alright," Katara said in encouragement, "She'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about that…it's what she said…is it true…"

Sokka turned to Mai and Ty Lee.

"Is it?" he asked in a pleading way.

Mai heaved a sigh and turned to Zuko. Ty Lee just sat there and stared at Sokka. She looked as if she would burst into tears in any second.

"It is…isn't it?"

Ty Lee just hid her face in shame as Mai nodded.

"We didn't know it was you're friend. Our goal was to get the bison…"

"Wait, you all knew about Appa?" Toph said with a gasp.

The Avatar decided to leave the reins and sit with the group. This was a major break through.

"Let me get this right. You all tried to capture Appa and in the process killed all the Kyoshi warriors."

Aang fell suddenly onto Appa, shaking his head.

"We trusted you," Sokka said, glaring straight at Ty Lee, "How could you?"

"We didn't know..."

"That doesn't make it right!"

Ty Lee slouched farther into the saddle and Mai rolled her eyes.

"In our defense-"

"There is nothing you could say to change this. You killed all the warriors! You almost killed Suki!"

"Now that's enough!"

Zuko stood up, carefully at that, seeing as the bison was still flying.

"You all don't know the whole story. It wasn't them."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, feeling the most confused of them all.

"It…it…it was my sister, Azula."

Zuko wasn't proud to say this at all but he couldn't bare hearing a lie. If there was one thing he knew that was not true in life it was that Mai and Ty Lee were killers.

"Yes, they were apart of my sister, and yes they did probably hurt them but they wouldn't kill. But my sister, she would. So if you're going to blame anyone blame her!"

Zuko as she finished couldn't believe what he had just said. Sticking up for people was definitely not something he usually did but right now it felt right.

"Is this true?" Sokka said, turning to Uncle Iroh.

"I believe my nephew…do you?" was the only thing he said.

Sokka turned back to Zuko, and then Mai, and finally Ty Lee. Her eyes begged of mercy.

"I...believe you…"

Katara and Toph couldn't help breaking into smiles. This group in itself had to mend and this was a good start. Aang gave a hard nod, but grinned also as he returned to the reins. Sokka though did not smile; he just stroked Suki's face, the sadness she still would have to suffer.

"I'm sorry…"

He looked up to see Ty Lee's face.

"I'm sorry for your friend…and for you…"

Sokka looked down at Suki; thinking even in her hurt what she would have him do.

"I forgive you," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I forgive you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She almost had it done…everything would be ruined…"

"But she didn't, he is still strong."

"With his friends, but without?

"He will learn, through love…"

"He will?"

"Through love, the thing that has passed him his entire, he will grow even stronger and will in time withstand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko, I need you a moment."

The Fire Nation prince looked up from where he was sitting. Surprisingly he was talking to the earthbender, Toph, about firebending styles when his uncle called him.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat next to him.

"There's something I need to tell you…something that will change, change everything."

"Yes?"

"I…I have decided…to join the Avatar and teach him the art of Firebending."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I know, bad way to end it but in a way it was actually kind of good. Yes, they all found out about the whole Kyoshi warrior thing. I thought it was needed however Zuko got up there and defended his crew, liked that a lot. So I hope you all review and hopefully I'll get an update soon. Oh and I liked to thank the following reviews for their constant support: **Kimba616, fourfourfourfour, Talonlee, sassygirl93, and avafreak45.** Thanks guys yet again.


	15. Go

Authors note: Alright, sort of, not really a cliffhanger last time but in anyway it is a very big decision. So this chapter will hopefully explain all.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Go**

"What?"

"I want to teach the Avatar firebending."

"Why?"

"Because, I feel this is my calling."

Zuko groaned at his uncle as he shook his head. He couldn't even comprehend why these words had come out of his uncle's mouth.

"This doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe not to you, maybe not now, but I feel-"

"Just stop about what you feel," Zuko said, barely able to keep his voice down, "Think about…you're going against everything you know."

"Teaching the Avatar, the mediator throughout all nations firebending, that is everything I know."

"But you'll be turning your back on-"

"On what?" Uncle Iroh demanded.

"Me."

The retired general was stunned by these words. He knew his love for his nephew was abundant but never would he think it returned. This confused him in a way he didn't know.

"I need to think."

And with that Uncle Iroh went away to sit alone, the first time he ever had.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess Azula is there anything I can get for you?"

"No…just settle down the land destroyers for now…"

"Yes princess."

The guard exited her room just as another entered. Azula groaned at this as she flipped through another page of a random book.

She looked up and then asked, "What is it now?"

"A letter from the Fire Nation palace, the messenger said straight from Fire Lord Ozai."

Azula glared up into the guards eyes, a query look in her eyes.

"What of it?" she inquired.

"It was said to be urgent, princess," was the short reply.

"…Fine…"

He walked over, placing the letter in Azula's hand, and then quickly walked away.

"Now what does he want?" she said under her breath and started to read its contents.

_Princess Azula,_

_I hope you didn't expect to keep the news from me, his escape. The first plan that we had in mind seems to be the only solution. The original directions must be followed, no other exceptions. _

_You're plan was daring but unsuccessful. Being that apparent, the deal has been used up and you are to return. The royal security will be there in a few days worth to escort you home. _

_My arrangement will be finished._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

Azula read the last line in disgust as she ripped the letter to shreds, after that though a smile spread across her face.

"His arrangements…his plans…no, this is my turn. Guard!"

One of them appeared just as she screamed it out.

"Yes princess."

"I want a message sent back to Fire Lord Ozai."

"Of what matter princess?" he asked.

"We've hit a road block."

"Princess?"

"No more…that's all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with you?" Mai asked as she sat beside Zuko.

It was becoming later into the day and this was usually the time she would try to talk to him.

"Nothing…" was the respond.

"Don't mistake me for an idiot, something is wrong. And I'm guessing it would be with your uncle."

Mai glanced over at him and then frowned, "I haven't seen him by himself for like…ever."

"Yeah well, who cares…"

"I don't know, you?"

"No…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, I already told you."

"You can deny yourself all you want but I'm not leaving. Now what is it?"

Zuko heaved a sigh. She wasn't going to move an inch.

"Fine…my uncle has decided to side with the Avatar and teach him firebending."

Mai's face flinched but she kept a calm composure.

"Okay then…" she responded.

"I know, how foolish. And know he's not even talking to me because I disagreed."

"Oh, is that all."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just, I thought you would want to support your uncle."

"I do, but I don't support his decision."

"Isn't supporting his decision supporting him?"

Zuko glimpsed over at Mai. Never would he think she would say words like that.

"I suppose…"

"Then support him. In the end, you'll be surprised how happy he'll be…how happy both of you will be."

This time the prince looked fully at her. He gave in a second half a smile.

"Do you always talk like that now?" Zuko inquired.

"Talk like what?" she asked back in a surprised tone.

"Like that…"

Mai blushed lightly at the remark, "I don't know. It's a problem of mine."

"Hmm…I never said it was bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark had overcome the day and now night surrounded the group. Yet again it was the same scene, everyone had fallen asleep, even Mai. That is everyone but Zuko.

"Hey uncle, I need to talk to you," he whispered.

Zuko knew his uncle was awake and made no hesitation of talking to him.

"Yes?" was responded.

With the answer the prince quietly moved over to Uncle Iroh.

"About your decision-" he began.

"Its okay nephew, I have already decided against it."

"What?"

"It was the wrong choice in the first place. I don't even think I had a feeling. I will continue with you, Mai, and Ty Lee and our…journey."

"Why would you do that?"

Uncle Iroh now looked at Zuko through the darkness, a confused frown placed upon his face.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Zuko wiped his hands against his face with a groan.

"But isn't going with the Avatar what you wanted?"

"It was…however when I saw you and how you felt, I decided my journey was with you."

"What…"

Zuko sighed in frustration realizing that in this whole conversation they were both looking out for each other.

"Uncle, about early, I was being selfish."

Uncle Iroh gave a nod as Zuko persisted.

"And I think…you should join the Avatar and his friends. Go."

This statement spread a smile across the old man's face. He but a caring hand on Zuko's shoulder and then gave another nod.

"You have grown, nephew. When I was back at Ba Sing Se…It thought I had lost you."

The remark stung Zuko's spirit but there was truth it held.

"But when I see you know, helping the Avatar, going against your sister, making choices, I know you listened. When I say this it comes from my heart…I'm proud of you."

The words he had always longed from his father being said from his uncle. They didn't mean as much yet still touched him in a way so unimaginable.

"…Thank you…"

Uncle Iroh removed his hand, a smile still remaining.

"Now make sure to take care of your team. You'll be the only firebender."

"I know."

And as Uncle Iroh said this his smile became slyer, "Make sure you keep a good eye on…for Mai especially."

"Yeah, I know-wait!"

Zuko looked widely at his uncle who laughed lightly.

"I don't even really know her."

"Right…"

"What do you mean right?"

"I think you know."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he skidded back to his original placing on the saddle.

"Hmm…" he murmured before drifting off.

Uncle Iroh gave a final smile at his nephew before lying down.

"He has grown…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Man, I love writing happy endings. They just make me feel all good inside. Okay, so this chapter was pretty straight forward. It looks like we last a member to the crew but in a good way. I though Uncle Iroh pressuring the Maiko at the ending was cute, Zuko getting flustered was cool too. Azula, still kind of confusing but when isn't she? I'll try to have an update soon, please review.

Oh and E Zach, here is your cookie.


	16. Goodbye

Authors note: Okay, so in the last chapter Uncle Iroh told Zuko about leaving for the avatar and in a strange way Zuko agreed. I'm going to move on from them, kind of a sweet chapter, interesting at the end…

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Goodbye**

"Are we there now?" Toph asked as she slumped farther into the saddle.

"No, not just yet," was the short reply from the Avatar.

"How about now?" she asked again.

"Almost," Katara answered.

"Now?"

"Look, how many times do we have to say it before it gets in your head?" Zuko said in a very irritated voice.

"Calm down, firehead, I'm just trying to annoy you."

Toph gave a smile that was in his direction. Zuko rolled his eyes, but in secret gave a low beam. The earthbender and he had become very good friends, despite the group difference.

"Avatar," Ty Lee called to the front.

"Call me Aang," he replied with a grin.

"Oh right, Aang, when are we actually getting to Zaru?"

"Hmm…how about now?"

Ty Lee glanced down and gasped, for there below them was the city of Zaru. It was one of the largest cities she had ever seen and to be more exact what everyone had seen.

"I can't believe we finally made it," Sokka said with a sigh, remembering the whole teams before adventures.

"Well we did," Mai added, "We're landing, right?"

Aang gave a sure nod back to the group, leaving great comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, sweet land!"

Toph jumped off the bison and hit the earth, bending it happily.

"I have to say that I am glad to be back on the ground."

Uncle Iroh said this as he looked at the ecstatic earthbender.

"But the ride was very enjoyable."

Aang gave a nod as he too got off of Appa, followed by anybody else that is besides Suki who was in a content sleep.

"We were glad to be of service, and if there is any other time that you need a ride we'll…try to be there, no charge."

Uncle Iroh gave a chuckle but took the saying to heart. Zuko gave a look to his uncle who returned it.

"Well, there is something we can do."

"Hmm…" the Aang muttered.

"You see, there is something I would like to do for you."

"What?" Sokka interrupted."

"I'd like-I'd like to teach the Avatar firebending."

Ty Lee gasped just as Katara and Toph did the same while Sokka just held his mouth open in awe. Aang, though, blushed deeply.

"Really?" he asked, not believing the words he had just heard.

"Yes, really," Uncle Iroh answered.

Toph smiled broadly as she spoke up.

"Looks like we have a new member to the Gaang."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Sokka murmured.

Aang shook the firebender's hand gladly as Katara gave him a hug.

"You'll finally know firebending, Aang."

"I know," he said, smiling yet again.

And in all of this, Zuko watched his uncle, the person who had helped him and still did through his banishment walk away from him.

"Why would he leave us?" Ty Lee asked in a pleading voice.

"He's needed more with them."

Mai peered at Zuko as he said this.

"Yeah, he is," Mai said and then whispered, "Goodbye, Uncle Iroh."

Ty Lee gave a strange look to the two as she walked over to the other group.

"Bye…" she mumbled, "I'll miss you."

Uncle Iroh looked sadly at Ty Lee as he gave her tight hug.

"I will miss you too."

She wiped away a quick tear before it could even be noticed and quickly started walking back to Zuko and Mai just as someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait…"

Ty Lee looked up and saw Sokka with his same joking smile.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope we meet again."

"Yeah, keep good care of your friend."

"I will. Thanks."

She nodded with a grin as she began to turn away. But before Ty Lee could walk away she was given a quick hug from the Sokka

"Bye."

"Bye."

Her face was a bright red as she finally walked back to Zuko and Mai.

"I guess we should be going," Zuko said, raising an eyebrow to Ty Lee.

Mai nodded and the three were about to leave when Toph walked up.

"Hey, wait up!"

The prince turned around with a sigh.

"Yes Toph?"

"You're uncle; he wanted to give this to you."

Zuko was surprised to be handed a teapot.

"So you won't forget him."

Zuko gave a smirk and then actually smiled.

"Tell him to keep it…he's already given me enough gifts."

"…Ok then…well bye firehead."

"Bye."

Toph gave a light punch to Zuko's shoulder but was stopped from walking back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to tell Katara…tell her I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

And with that, Toph walked away and the group left, to be separated for what seemed like forever.

When Toph arrived she told Katara immediately. The waterbender then gave a solemn smile.

"He has changed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hmm….not much else to say but that. After this chapter though the story will have a lot more adventure, violence, and hopefully some romance…please review and read on.


	17. Our Journey

Authors note: Alright, the first chapter with just Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. It's going to be kind of interesting so stick around.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Our Journey**

"The crew just seems empty without Uncle Iroh."

Zuko gave out yet another sigh as Ty Lee complained on.

"It just feels…lonesome with him gone."

"I think we get it Ty Lee," Mai said, glancing in the prince's direction.

"But really…who will take interest in my circus life? Or my pink aura? Or help me make fun of the romance between you two?"

"Ty Lee, that's enough!"

The acrobat looked up from sulking to see that both of them had said this together. Zuko made sure not to look at Mai who made sure not to look at him. The walk was quiet for the most part, that was until Ty Lee started up again.

"Well if both of you don't want to talk about Uncle Iroh, you can at least tell me where we are going. What is our journey?"

Zuko was about to quickly answer the question but couldn't. What was their journey anyway? They hadn't even gotten passed escaping from Azula.

"So?" Ty Lee persisted.

"I don't know."

"But…then what are we doing?"

"We're overthrowing the Fire Nation Society."

Zuko and Ty Lee instantly turned to Mai who stopped walking.

"If we overthrow them we'll be helping the other nations."

"Why are we all of a sudden being heroes?" he asked.

"It's not going to be good doings. We'll be in no way heroes."

"I just don't get what we get out of this."

"We get the freedom to roam around before being sent to prison. Without wanted pictures and guards on our every move we can finally live peacefully."

"You're right…but three people can't overthrow the entire Fire Nation society."

"Are you forgetting who we are?" Ty Lee said with a smirk.

Mai gave a sure nod to her friend and then turned back to Zuko.

"This isn't going to work…"

"You're really underestimating us…"

Zuko gave a roll of the eyes and turned from the two. He could just see defeat so quickly that it wasn't even worth a try.

"What would your uncle have us do? I mean if were going to get caught, let's at least get caught trying to do something to help."

The prince gave a thought to what Mai had just said, looking back towards her.

"What city would we do first?

Ty Lee jumped happily as Mai replied calmly.

"The city of Fa Wing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fire Lord Ozai, we have a message from Princess Azula."

"Oh we do? Why is she sending me messages? She's coming home."

"That would be a no, Fire Lord."

Ozai gave the gurad a peircing look.

"What do you mean no?

"The letter, or so I am told, is telling that she has hit a road block."

"Yes, a road block. Two of the land destoyers are in need of repairs. She has decided to arrive two weeks later."

The Fire Lord gave a questioning look to the guard before asking.

"How many land destroyers did she start out with?"

"Four. Is there any-"

"Yes, there is something you can do. Find her, and bring her back to me."

"But-"

"Two days, or it will be yours and many others lives."

"Yes Fire Lord."

The guard quickly walked from Ozai to fulfill his orders, though he didn't know how much rage the ruler was hiding.

"So she wants to disobey does she? Hmm...I'll take care of that easily."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is trying to do it…change her past…"

"She will learn so enough that she can't…put she can change her future…"

"But what about-"

"She will learn soon enough, when the time is right."

"The ones, who will die, what will come of it?"

"They will be the memories she will have to remember, just like her past."

"Will he stop her?"

"Only her acts will tell us."

"They will both…"

"Yes, they will be the prophecies."

"Help them."

"I can't-"

"Help them, Avatar Roku."

"I will try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: A pretty short chapter but very important. My very confusing parts are starting to come together. No, you are not expected to know the whole story but you are getting in the depth of it. Please keep on reading and reviewing, with that I will try to update soon. I hope you enjoyed.


	18. You and I

Authors note: So the fanfic is getting more in depth. I hope you all our enjoying. I'll try to do my best to supply your needs.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**You and I **

"So what cities should we go through first to get to Fa Wing?"

Zuko asked this pointing their hand made map. They were just outside of Zaru, waiting to enter.

"We should go through Tap Tay after we are get our supplies here in Zaru."

Zuko gave a nod to Mai who pointed to a river on the grid.

"Hopefully we'll be able to catch a ride there."

"Okay, nice plan, but when do we get to have fun?"

Mai shook her head, "Ty Lee, are life now is survival. Not fun."

"It would be if you, now wait, both of you loosened up."

Both Mai and Zuko rolled there eyes in discontent at the acrobat. Her ever so apparent cheerfulness was overly annoying.

"We'll try, okay?"

Ty Lee gave a small smile as all three stood up. Mai was about to walk with Zuko when her she was pulled back.

"I need to talk to you."

The prince, walking alone in the front, left the two teenager girls in the back.

"What is it Ty Lee? I don't have time for any foolishness."

"This isn't foolishness, Mai. We need to talk about you…and Zuko."

A huge sigh left her mouth as Ty Lee went on.

"I think you need to try harder."

"Try harder, for what?"

"To get Zuko's attention."

"I don't want his attention. We need him for this group, that's all."

"Oh please, you really want me to believe that. Nothing has changed."

"Yes, it has. Things are different now and they'll never be the same again."

"You're right; they won't…that is, if you don't want them to be."

"Ty Lee…"

"I'm just saying, it's not wrong to go back to old times."

"But I don't like him."

Ty Lee gave low giggle, "Right…"

"I don't."

"Mai, you're great at hiding your feelings for everything, but not when it comes to Zuko."

Mai looked from Ty Lee to Zuko. He turned his head back for a second, locking eyes with Mai.

It seemed like forever to her even though it was just a moment.

"Hmm…"Ty Lee murmured before catching up with the prince.

"Does she have to be this irritating?" Mai moaned to the skies, "And why, does she always…speak the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess, you're father has not written back."

Azula gave a smirk as she scanned her surroundings. She had stopped all four of the land destroyers and was outside.

"I'm not surprised…what was he reaction?"

"The messenger said he was very upset."

"I'm not surprised."

"Princess," the guard started, "Don't you think we should be heading back?"

"I don't pay you to give me advice."

"Yes princess."

"Do we have any leads?"

"Some villagers have spotted a few refuges in the city of Zaru."

"Fine then, send a few scouts there. I'm going to Tay Pay."

"Yes princess."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"If they do, find the fugitives, I want them to kill everyone but the prince."

"Princess, even your two friends from before?"

"You heard what I said. I only want the prince."

"What you say will be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're finally here," Ty Lee said with a happy tone to her voice.

"The city of Zaru," Mai whispered, "We should get out as fast as we can. This is the leading city for hiding fugitives."

"Right, as fast as we can."

The three entered the city, hoping for an unnoticed time. But what they were about to accomplish was more than they would ever think of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: A very interesting chapter. Azula is getting more devious by the second. It's getting to a very troubling time for the crew so stick around to see how it all comes together.


	19. Already

Authors note: Okay, it's getting pretty interesting. I hope its all okay with my reviewers. I'll try putting in more Maiko, I will. Please review, the sooner an update.

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Already **

"Everybody's looking at us…" Ty Lee murmured, glancing around.

"No one is looking at us, now focus."

Zuko turned around to see his two other companions.

"Alright one of us will get food while the other two will talk to people around the city. Find out any new information and hopefully see if we can get ferry passes. So who's going with whom?"

Ty Lee immediately gave a nudge to Mai who gave a fake smile.

"I'll go with Ty Lee."

The acrobat gave a hard shove to her friend and then turned back to a highly confused Zuko.

"Mai will go with you. She's hopeless when bargaining for food."

Ty Lee then pushed Mai over Zuko and grinned.

"You two have fun now."

She gave a wave before cart wheeling off into the street. Mai glared in her direction, hating the fact that she had just been bullied.

"Ty Lee…you got to love her."

Zuko gave a quick nod, "I guess so. Anyway, I think we should go to the tavern first. That's usually where all the news is."

"Are you saying we're going to the Tavern?"

"Yes."

Mai sighed as three daggers appeared, "Fine."

The two recently made there way down the street finding it not hard to spot the local bar. A few ruffians were being forced out while a disgusting stench filled the air.

"Excuse me but we need some answers."

Zuko shoved his way through the crowd of people, finally making his and Mai's way to the bar tender.

"Hey, we need some help on are way around here."

Instead of the bar tender an old, dirty man turned to the two and smiled at Mai.

"Well I can help her around…"

Mai gave an exasperated sigh as Zuko pushed in front.

"I'm her guide. All we need are answers."

Just as that had been said a very small man popped from behind the counter. He had an odd look to him, especially with his crooked glasses. But he gave a reassuring smile that Zuko took as greeting.

"Hello, my name is Zangy. This is my tavern."

"Well…Zangy…nice pub you got here."

Mai said this as she looked around the dimensioning building. Zuko almost let out a laugh but contained himself.

"Zangy, we need your help."

"I would love to be of assistants."

"Well then, where can we get ferry passes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but we ran out of those a long way back."

"What?"

"But you can make fake ones, I mean, everyone does."

"We're not cheats."

"Do you here me when I said everyone does it?"

"Look here!"

"Zuko…"

The prince turned to Mai in anger and saw her calm face. She didn't have to say anything but he understood. Zuko slowly moved back from Zangy as Mai moved up.

"I'm sure a guy like you has a few extra," Mai said in the kindest voice she could, "We can give you a good price for it."

"I don't have any ferry passes."

"Hmm… why does everyone always get on my nerves? Now either you give hidden ferry passes that I already saw or my friend here gets to have some fun. You're choice."

"What price are we looking at?"

"Now that's what I thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it…three ferry passes."

"It was just a bit of negotiating."

"Well it worked."

"When doesn't it?"

Zuko gave a small smile as he glanced at Mai. It always surprised him on how much she had grown up and for so many good reasons. He blushed lightly as he thought of one of them. She was really pretty.

"Well I guess we should get Ty Lee," Mai proposed.

"Yeah, it looks like no news has come through here. I'm shocked."

"Me too, you'd think that-"

"Those two, right there. They stole from my tavern!"

Zuko and Mai spun around to see Zangy pointing at them with an angry finger. In front of him stood two official Fire Nation guards.

"Mai…"

"I know…already…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Azula slid farther into her chair as the Land Destroyer pressed on. She gave a sigh of pure boredom.

"I could have gone the other way," she said for no reason at all, "I could have helped Zuko. But...but I wanted power."

Azula gasped as she felt a tear run down her face. She wiped it away quickly and gave a frown.

"So its my burden now, my curse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: It looks like they already have early trouble. Not a cliff hanger at all, I'm pretty upset with this chap but I hope it was enough to keep my reviewers.


	20. The Run

Authors note: The crew got in trouble last chap let's see how the deal with it. Just to let you know, I am already starting school. So I'll do my best to have updates.

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Run **

"Ty Lee, let's go!"

"What, already?!"

"Ty Lee!"

"I'm coming."

The acrobat grabbed one more fruit, stuffed it in the bag, and then chased after Zuko and Mai.

"What did you guys do?" she questioned, catching up with a frown.

"Mai got us ferry passes," Zuko answered.

"Really?" she said, actually sounding happy.

"And in the process got about…ten Fire Nation soldiers after us."

"Mai…"

"At least I got the ferry passes."

"GET THEM!"

All three turned around to see a street full of Fire Nation guards.

"I thought you said ten!"

"I didn't know that ferry passes were this important."

"Look, talking about this isn't going to work. We'll split up."

"Right, you two together and me by myself."

"Ty Lee…"

"Just go!"

Ty Lee pushed Mai over to Zuko, too hard. Mai tripped over falling onto him.

"Mai! Zuko!" the acrobat screamed, reaching down.

"Ty Lee just go!" Zuko exclaimed back.

The reluctant girl kept running as the two struggled to their feet.

"Follow me!" Zuko screamed as he grabbed Mai's hand.

She went along as they changed direction. The prince pulled them both through a hollowed ally, still being followed heavily.

"How do we get rid of them?" Zuko said, pacing even quicker down the streets.

"Have they seen our faces?"

"What?"

"Have they seen our faces?" Mai asked again.

"Only two, why?"

"I have an idea. We have to do at the next corner. Make sure that we get in the crowd."

Zuko could only nod as the two turned the next corner.

"Hurry, they turned this way!"

The whole troop of guards twisted around the road just to see that the crooks had disappeared. It wasn't a big crowd they were trying to look through but they couldn't find them.

"Come on, let's search them."

And while the guards went through the people Mai and Zuko stayed hidden in the mist. They stayed hidden against a building while the entire market was being infiltrated. Mai cringed to Zuko as she felt a guard brush right past her.

Zuko made sure to hide there clothing behind some fruit baskets and to keep their faces seen. Finally, after they had all disappeared the prince peered around, still holding tight to Mai.

"I think…their gone."

He glanced around and gave a nod.

"Yeah, I think so."

Mai gave one more look around before turning back to Zuko. Her face turned a bright red when she saw that they were still in an embrace. In the depths of Mai's heart she didn't want it to break.

Zuko glimpsed at the crowd another time before finally turning to Mai. He couldn't believe he had been hugging her that long.

The two moved away quickly, blushing all the way.

"Uh…"

"Yeah…"

"We should go find Ty Lee…um…"

"Yeah, sure."

Zuko and Mai, in the awkwardness that had just happened, tried to search for their friend. But she was no where to be seen. Following a long search, Mai began to get worried.

"Where do you think she got to?"

"I don't know…I hope the guards didn't get to her."

"Maybe they did…"

Mai felt her heart sink. Even though it was hard to admit, Ty Lee was her best friend.

"I want to look for her, in the dungeon."

"Mai, we just missed getting caught. Let's not try to do it on purpose."

"But Ty Lee…"

"We will find her but for now we've already been seen too much."

"Okay then."

With that being dealt with the two made there way secretly down the streets. They had been walking awhile, seeing as there was no where to go. All the taverns would have heard about them and all the inns also.

It was soon figured that they weren't safe anywhere.

"Zuko…" Mai murmured.

"I know this isn't going to work."

"We have to find-"

"A place to stay?"

Mai spun around to see a girl of what looked like fourteen.

"My name is Orion."

"Mai…and…"

"I-me and my mother. We can provide you a place to stay for the night. It should be no problem."

"We only have two more gold pieces."

"We?" Orion said from the door.

"We."

Zuko came from under the dark of night. Orion smiled when she saw the prince.

"We can accompany you both."

Mai gave a glimpse over to Zuko who gave a look back.

"Thank you," he said, turning to Orion.

They both followed her into the rather small house to find it a tiny bit larger.

"My mother isn't here today. She is shopping in Tay Pay. But hopefully you'll be able to meet her. I can show you your rooms?"

"That would be nice," Mai said, forcing a small smile.

"You're room can be right here…" Orion's words drifted off into nothing.

"My name is Zuko"

"Zuko, that's a very proud name."

The prince turned away when he heard this. His life, his journey, had been anything but proud.

"I'll show you your room, Mai."

Surprised that her name was remembered, Mai followed Orion upstairs, seeing Zuko once more.

"Here it is…"

The young girl led her into a small room with one bed, a small table, and a trunk.

"I know it's not great but it's only for one night."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will. Is that your boyfriend down there? Zuko?"

"No," Mai said, almost yelling it.

She didn't think this girl would pry.

"I wish he was mine."

"Uh…"

"Not like that," the girl said with a smile, "It's just he must be so brave, to have a scar like that. He must have made such a big sacrifice, for the other nations."

Mai stared down to the ground when she heard this. How would she know? No one had ever told her what had produced the scar. It had been a mystery to her for years.

"You're lucky to have warrior like him."

"We're just friends."

"Oh…well still…goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Mai sighed when the door closed. Orion didn't know how much she didn't matter to Zuko. Things had changed so drastically they would never go back. Mai had such strong feelings for Zuko, even through all the years. However, it wouldn't ever be the other way around.

"He doesn't know how much I…shut up Mai. Get over it. You knew that no one could love…a curse, not even Zuko…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hmm…so Ty Lee's missing, a tiny bit of Maiko, and Mai's acting all different. Well it's pretty unexplained, I know. But trust me; the next few chapters are going to have a lot of explanations. So stick around.


	21. Something's To Know

Authors note: Okay, interesting last chapter. Sorry for all the grammatical errors, I'm not a great writer. I hope this chap is up to my reviewers standards. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Something's To Know**

"Morning has arrived!" screamed Orion as she shoved the curtains open, "People are already opening their shops!"

"Thank you, Orion, for this wonderful wake up call."

"Oh you're welcome. Your friend is waiting downstairs."

"He is?" she asked, kind of surprised.

"Yup, for about an hour now."

Mai immediately jumped from her bed and ran to the first floor. She rolled her eyes just to see Zuko sitting at the table.

"What are you so worried about?" he asked as she sat down across from him.

"Nothing…Orion just…nothing…" Mai finally finished.

"She's very interesting, isn't she?"

"Yeah, somehow I know her."

"Not that again…"

"No really, I know her."

Zuko heaved a sigh at Mai who smirked back. Somehow, right then, it felt like old times.

"Hey Mai?"

"Hmm…"

"Remember when first met?"

Mai gave a confused look but nodded, "Yeah, we played tag. You were so much better than me."

"Yes, I was. I remember you tripped."

"Yeah…right on top of you…"

Zuko gave a quick laugh that he couldn't believe came from his mouth. Mai gave a low giggle also as the scene came to mind.

"You were so scared," he murmured.

"Hmm…I was. You said you wouldn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah…never did, never will."

Mai smiled secretly at this. The prince hadn't told anyone.

"Well that was back then…"

"Back when we were best friends."

Zuko looked up into Mai's eyes. She still remembered everything that was between them. The friendship they used to have…or still had…

"Back when it was you and me."

"Yeah…you and me."

Mai gazed into Zuko, recalling everything. Why couldn't they just go back?

"We should look for Ty Lee."

"Yes, I agree."

"You two are leaving?"

The fugitives spun around to see to Orion's pleading face.

"But I'm sure my mother would want to meet you."

"We're sort of on a time line. We can't stay in one place too long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Zuko answered, "But we thank you for your hospitality and a gold piece is lying on the trunk."

"I suppose…but if you see my mother, she will want to talk to you…Zuko."

The prince felt strange as this was being said. Right then and there he knew he needed to see this woman. Zuko didn't know why or how it would happen but he needed to see her.

"Thank you, Orion," he finally said.

The girl gave a happy nod to the two travelers before opening the door.

"Good luck," she called as they made there way down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko…"

"Yes? If it's about Ty Lee, then yes, I'm worried too."

"No, it's not about Ty Lee. Yesterday night, I was wondering."

Zuko stopped midway in his walk and turned around to Mai. She was staring at the ground when she mumbled the words.

"How did you get your scar? What happened?"

"Mai…I…"

Zuko was abruptly interrupted as someone came running in their direction. The running girl stopped instantly when she saw who the two standing there were. Both Mai and Zuko gasped in happiness to see the white face of Ty Lee.

"Finally, I found you!"

"Ty Lee, where have you been?" Mai angrily said.

"You don't want to know. We have to get out of here!"

"What? Did the guards catch up with us?" Zuko urgently asked.

The acrobat panted loudly as she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"No…but…"

"But what?" the two said in union.

"Azula…her guards…they found us…"

"What?!"

"They almost killed me."

"Killed you?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Their out to get us…get us both…"

"What do you mean both?"

Zuko and Mai waited impatiently for Ty Lee's answer.

"They want Zuko captured and me and Mai dead."

"Why would she want us dead?"

"And me captured?"

"I think I know why."

However no explanation could be said for just as Ty Lee finished, guards of the royal Fire Nation family surrounded them in the small ally. There was no way out of ambush, the morning in Zaru already looking deathly bleak.

"Zuko…Mai…there's something you need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Cliffhanger! And one I'm actually proud of. It's getting pretty good, I think, and I hope you all enjoyed. Ty Lee's got something to say but will she be alive to tell it? Please review.


	22. What I Want

Authors note: Okay, I left you all on a cliffhanger that I'll try to live up to. So please enjoy and review. Thanks.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**What I Want**

"Hey Ty Lee, I think we've got a few problems right now."

The acrobat glanced from guard to guard, there was no way out. Mai clutched three daggers even though she knew it would be no use. Zuko also had the same thought in mind. There was just too many.

"You got anything?" came a whisper from Mai.

"Not yet," was the simple answer.

Zuko glanced at both of his comrades, all having the same thought.

"We want the prince!" what seemed to be the leader screamed, "Princess Azula's orders!"

"Can I ask why?" Zuko murmured, looking to the ground.

"That would be confidential. We want the others too!"

"So that you can kill us?" Ty Lee screamed.

The leader gave the acrobat a devilish smile.

"Princesses orders."

"Well we don't care!"

Ty Lee jumped up giving three hard blows to one of the near guards. He screamed in pain as he slowly made it to the ground.

"Take them now!"

With the leaders scream, every single guard went in pursuit of the three. The prince tried to firebend but it was no use. Mai's daggers fell from her hands as they were tied up.

The fugitives within minutes were bound up. Zuko stayed silent the entire time, as did Mai. Ty Lee struggled but it was no use. After a short while they were escorted out of the ally and into the streets of Zaru.

Mockery, disappointment, and all around humiliation beat down on them.

"Are we really done, Mai?" asked Ty Lee.

No answer came.

The prince grimaced for a moment but kept silent. In the entire city he only could hear one voice. It came from that of Orion, the girl who had helped them from before.

"Zuko, you can't leave. I know who you are."

"Orion please…"

"My mother, well the lady who is watching over me, she knows you. You have to see her!"

"Orion!"

Ty Lee looked up and actually smiled and the girl grinned back.

"You know her-"

"Move it along!" screeched a guard.

Orion quickly moved from her door step, following the group as it went.

"Ty Lee and I were in the circus together. What has happen to you?"

"Orion…" mumbled the acrobat.

"Where are they taking you?"

Zuko glanced at Mai who hadn't said a word.

"That won't matter. Orion…who is your mother…"

"She's not my mother. But she might be-"

"Alright, that's enough!" exclaimed the leader, shoving Orion to the ground, "These are fugitives ready to await their punishment. You get out of here before you become one of them!"

"Zuko, you can't just leave. She has to see you."

"I have no choice."

"But-"

Orion suddenly stopped, it wouldn't matter. The party had already sped ahead of her, leaving her to the ground.

"Prince Zuko…she has to see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get in there!" a sentry yelled into Mai's ear pushing her into the cell with Zuko, "You'll await your death."

Mai fell onto the dirty floor with a groan. Zuko moved quickly over to her but she motioned him away. She slowly huddled into a corner, looking like a frightened child.

"Where is my friend? Where is Ty Lee?"

The sentry gave a chuckle, "Oh, she's being taken care of."

"Where is she?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

Mai, knowing that it was of no effort, slipped back into the cell and quieted herself.

An evil laugh came from the man's mouth as he slowly made his way down the dungeon. Zuko looked in Mai's direction but she didn't even give him a glance. He turned away from her and looked into the wall.

"It's really over, isn't it?"

Mai shifted her eyes over, giving a slight nod. Zuko shook his head in misery.

It was over and he couldn't believe it. Not that they had been captured, not that he was in the hands of Azula. What surprised him the most was that his life was over.

Zuko knew from the day he was born to the day he was in right then that his life revolved around one thing: Honor. That word, it's meaning, was the one thing he would die for. But not just from anyone. He wanted it from Fire Lord Ozai, his father.

His entire journey would be to earn it. However, in one moment that all changed. It was the moment all they way back in Ba Sing Se. The moment he decided to follow his heart instead of his mind.

But now, it seemed or it was wrong.

"It's all wanted…it's everything I ever wanted, his honor. Why did I choose this?"

Zuko sat there, in the cell, until Azula found out. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but nothing happened. For nothing ever would.

"So this is how it ends?"

Zuko pricked his head up, turning his gaze over to Mai. Her face looked as white as snow, her eyes glassier than ice. She knew what was to come, all to well.

"Why did I try to fight it?"

"What?"

Mai breathed deeply as if she was running out of air.

"…There are things you don't know about me…things I tried to hide…"

"Mai…"

"I knew I was going to die someway," she murmured, her voice becoming lower, "I didn't know it was going to be like this."

"Does it have to be?"

Mai glimpsed at the prince and then sighed. He was trying so hard.

"Zuko, even you can't change the past."

Just as Mai finished off her last word, the sentry returned. He had an evil gleam to his eye and when he turned to Mai Zuko gasped.

"It's time to go."

Mai stood up slowly, before being grabbed harshly. Zuko sprung to his feet to help her but was shoved back down to the cell floor. He looked up with worried eyes at Mai

"Goodbye…" she whispered, wiping a fresh tear from her eye.

Zuko grabbed the bars but it was hopeless. Mai was already being dragged farther away. The prince slivered back to the corner, covering his face in the dark. It was the only way to block out everything coming farther down the hallway, farther down into the black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: ….back to back cliffhangers…


	23. What I Need

Authors note: We were left off on another cliffy. Hopefully this won't be another but I can't make any promises. I'm glad a lot of you are getting into it. It really is nice to have your guys support. Also, this is going to be a really long chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

**What I Need**

Dark had overcome the jail. Not a sound was heard, only that of a small murmur.

"Their gone…" could be heard in a cold breath, "Their gone…"

He hadn't moved one inch from the corner. It was the only thing bringing him comfort. It was the only thing that could hide his pain.

"It shouldn't be this way, this wasn't supposed to happen."

He screamed in agony as the silence trailed on. He was to be delivered to Azula tomorrow. She was to get whatever she wanted and then he would be killed in most sure torture.

"I'm sorry I let you down…" he murmured.

He closed his eyes, a tear running slowly down his face.

Ty Lee was gone. Though annoying she was a wonder friend and Zuko would always care for her. Her bright view on the universe always wanted to make him smile.

Mai was gone. Though he didn't know in the depths of his hearts his true feelings he knew that there was always something between them, something more than friends. She had been more than a friend all along.

"Why can't I die now?" he mourned.

And as if it had taken over him, Zuko fell into a deep sleep that he couldn't out of. However, it would prove to be the dream that kept him alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Prince Zuko, can you hear me?"_

_Zuko glanced around in the dark clouds but could see nothing._

"_Where am I?"_

"_That does not matter."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who am I does not need to concern you."_

_The prince tried to see the person through the black but saw nothing._

"_What's happening?"_

"_Prince Zuko, you need to listen."_

"_Why? Why should I listen? Ty Lee is gone. Mai…she's gone…"_

"_You are the prophecy."_

"_I'm not anything…I'm Zuko, the banished prince…"_

"_Is that what you think?"_

"_That's what I know."_

_A low rumble came from the clouds. Zuko felt as if he was going to fall but he stood as if nothing could take him down. _

_In the mist of darkness he peered at what seemed to be somebody. The closer the person came the more clear it became. When it was finally in view a gasp left the Zuko's mouth._

"_Avatar Roku…"_

"_Prince Zuko, you don't know how important you are."_

"_I'm not important. Avatar Roku, all my life I've strived for honor."_

"_From your father?"_

"_Yes…all I've come to is this…"_

"_To what?"_

"_Death."_

_Avatar Roku gave a slow nod to what the prince said and then gave a large sigh._

"_You know, I've been watching you awhile."_

"_Me?" the prince said in a surprised tone._

"_Yes, you, I've seen what you have done, since Ba Sing Se."_

_Zuko stayed silent as the Avatar continued._

"_Not I, or Kyoshi, or even are young Avatar, Aang, could for see your growth. You defied your sister, saved your uncle, and in turn helped the Avatar to learn firebending. You have changed in so many ways."_

"_And so this is the way my story ends?"_

_Zuko looked into Avatar Roku's eyes, he saw mystery._

"_No, for you see, you and she are still the prophecies."_

"_What prophecies?"_

"_Prince Zuko, if you fall into the hands of Azula…the events to come will be unimaginable. The Avatar will fall, the Fire Nation will prevail, and the world will be destroyed. It is up to you and her to fulfill the prophecy."_

"_Who is "her"?"_

"_You will know when you save her. I was not supposed to tell you this but you need to know."_

_Zuko suddenly started to feel him self slip through the clouds. His face showed fear and his eyes pleaded towards Avatar Roku._

"_But I'm not a prophecy and I don't know this girl."_

"_You've known her from long ago. You will be ready."_

"_But, I'm only Zuko."_

"_In time, you will learn that being Zuko is more than enough."_

"_Avatar Roku?"_

"_Fulfill the prophecy Zuko, you and her only one's that can…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!"

Zuko woke up in a sweat as the Avatar disappeared. Everything disappeared and the prison cell was the only thing seen. The prince breathed heavily in the sticky air, trying to recall what had just happened.

"The prophecy…I'm the prophecy…"

Zuko tried to reach back and take a broadsword but in a moment realized his stupidity. They had already been taken long ago. He just wanted to see that reminded him of love.

He let another tear escape his eye for at that moment he remembered instantly that they had come from Mai.

"She is beautiful," he honestly said, "And I won't let her down…even know…"

Zuko stood up in a hurry coming into the light of the night.

"I am the prophecy, even though I may not know why, I am the prophecy."

And in a rush of thoughts Zuko grabbed the bars of the jail and in his anger, sadness, and pride burned them to nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mai, you were always my best friend, I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Ty Lee, you've always been my best friend too."

Mai clutched Ty Lee's hand tightly as she saw her friend break into tears.

"Don't let them see that Ty Lee. Be brave."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"No…that's what you want to do."

Ty Lee gave her friend a strong nod, still grasping her hand as the two were pushed into a small room. A long, sharp, sword was stuck right in the middle of a stake with a man standing by it. His head was covered in a Fire Nation helmet.

"Who's first?" he said, glee actually coming off his tongue.

"You choose," Azula's leader smiled back.

The header brought forth a finger.

Mai saw that it was pointing at her. Ty Lee could barely hold back the tears as Mai was shoved forward.

"It's okay Ty Lee, be brave."

Her face unmoved, her complexion unchanged, Mai slowly bent down. The seconds seemed so slow before the sword gradually came down.

"Mai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh!"

Zuko firebended the guard down, then quickly raced down the hallway. He took no mercy at every single guard. Lives were being taking, one's he couldn't live without.

"Hold on…" he mustered every time he got farther.

Once again, he sliced down another guard, not even giving the time to say anything.

_You've known her from long ago_

As another guard fell to the ground the words lingered in Zuko's heart. Somehow, he knew had to save the two.

"Mai!"

Zuko gasped as the name was bringing screamed.

"No, no!" he called as he ran, head long down the hallway.

He busted the door where the cry was heard. Zuko saw in one rush, Ty Lee's tears, the header, and Mai's face. In all that he had Zuko firebended a shield down at the man. With every ounce of energy he had left he shot the header all the way over to the wall behind him.

"Mai…" he whispered, as he ran over to her.

He caught her as she fell off the stump.

"Mai…" he repeated, begging for her safety.

Every moment that passed showed everything more fatal. Dying, even more common then being beheaded itself.

_When you see her you will know _

"Zuko…"

The prince watched as Mai's eyes slowly fluttered open. He held her tight in his arms as she gave off a small smile

"Zuko," she said as he gave off a sigh of relief.

"Mai…"

"Zuko, we have to go."

The prince turned to Ty Lee who just knocked down an oncoming guard.

"Mai?"

"I know, let's go."

Ty Lee couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. Seeing both of her best friend's alive couldn't be contained. Zuko helped Mai up and the two slowly brought up their pace.

"Zuko…" she said as they tried to go through the hallways as quietly as possible.

"Yes Mai?"

"Thank you…"

The prince just grabbed her hand tighter as she muttered the words.

"We have to hurry…and you're welcome…"

"Zuko…Mai…"

Ty Lee stopped in her steps as the crew was surrounded yet again. Zuko knew that it would mean the same fate, but something inside him, knowing of the prophecy; it told him to fight it.

"No, this time, we don't give up."

Mai nodded as did Ty Lee and all three got in their stances.

"Finally," the acrobat whispered, "Azula's guards get what they deserve. Zuko?"

The prince gave a small grin at how much Ty Lee respected him as she waited for his call.

"Now."

And within seconds Ty Lee rushed up to the first three and gave six swift blows. Within a few more seconds they were on the ground, to be alive or not was unknown.

Mai shot three daggers straight at the next four, hitting all the pressure points. She soon was able to smoothly take down a guard with only one dagger.

Finally, Zuko, just firebended his way through, was slashing an uppercut of fire whenever he could.

"Reinforcements will come; we won't be able to beat them."

"How do we get out then?" the urgent question came from Ty Lee.

"There's got to be a way."

Zuko motioned for the two to follow as they all rounded the corner. They all glanced around the dark hallway, trying to make their way through the night. Zuko was feeling along the wall when someone grabbed his shoulder.

It was neither Mai nor Ty Lee's touch.

"Who is this?" he said, knowing it wasn't a guard.

"It really is you, isn't it?"

"Who are you?"

"Never mind…take the broadswords, you'll need them. There's an escape window in the next room. Take it and you'll be able to exit Zaru unnoticed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Zuko felt the person's hand surprisingly warm. He had felt it before, long ago…

"You will know later."

"Hey, we got to go. I hear someone coming."

Mai didn't see the other body in the room but Zuko answered with a low yes. He turned back to the person he still couldn't make it.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes…you know me…but you have to go now…"

"Thank you," he said backing away.

"Be careful, Zuko…"

The prince had only a moment to be confused before he quickly ran from the room and to the next. Sure enough, there was a secret window that had foot places you could climb down.

"Zuko, how did-"

"Mai, we just have to go."

"Alright."

The crew quickly went down the side of the building, silently making it to the ground. With swift feet and quick pace all three made it to the exit of Zaru.

"Somehow, I'll miss this place…" Ty Lee muttered.

Mai just looked at Zuko who was still staring up at the prison that could still be seen in the night.

"We won't forget…for it won't forget us…"

The words seemed to be caught in the air and drift far away, but they wouldn't be forgotten. They would be remembered to reunite those who were forgotten but would soon be remembered in the hearts who loved.

"This is what I wanted…" thought Zuko as he ran in the darkness, "This is what I need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, are heroes prevailed and it looks like we'll be able to move on. I hope you enjoyed this whole Zaru experience, even though it is still twisted, and I hope you'll stay around for Tay Pay. Please review


	24. Perfect For Each Other

Authors note: Okay, last time we saw the crews got away from death in Zaru. It's time to find out where they will go next, if they can make it anywhere. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Perfect For Each Other**

"We barely made it out of there…it still scares me…"

"Well we got out so it doesn't matter."

Ty Lee gave a sure smile at Zuko's words as she grabbed another plum berry from the basket. The crew, after walking all through the night, decided to take a day of break. Ty Lee was sprawled on the ground, while Zuko was in the water "trying to catch fish", and finally Mai was sharpening her daggers for any surprise attacks.

"I don't see why we can't do this every day…"

"Because Ty Lee, we're fugitives."

"I don't see why," she said simply, "We haven't done anything wrong."

"In the Fire Nation, that really doesn't matter."

Mai knew what the prince had just said was true as did Ty Lee.

"Fine…but we could do this more often."

"Hmm…" came a murmur from Mai.

Her mind was on other thoughts, to be exact the one she had thought about ever since they were captured. Why did Azula want them dead? Why? Mai knew she had betrayed her but for the right reasons…or so that's what she wanted think…

Mai knew her true hearts desire but she didn't want to think of the betrayal she would have to do again, at least not now.

"Mai…" Ty Lee lowly whispered.

"What?"

"What was it like?"

"What was what like Ty Lee?"

"What was it like to have Zuko save you?"

Mai's face suddenly felt like the sun was right up against it. She gave a quick a glance to Zuko who had finally caught his first fish, or so it looked that way. She couldn't tell.

Mai turned back to Ty Lee's smirk, looking more devilish than Azula's.

"I can't remember…"

"You can't remember him holding you in his arms?"

"Ty Lee, I need you to get or find a life."

"You know you like him…"

Mai blew at the hair that was directly in front of her eyes. It was just one more thing to pester her.

"I mean, if I had a guy who saved me from sheer death I would-"

"Ty Lee, leave it alone."

"I can't, you guys are just…meant for each other."

Mai looked over at Zuko again who actually looked back. She blushed lightly, as their eyes locked. Mai then spun around to Ty Lee, a smug look still upon her face.

"If I go over and talk to him will you shut up?"

"Maybe…"

"Anything is worth try…" she said under her breath.

Mai jumped up from her dagger and Ty Lee then slowly began to edge to the river. Every step seemed to make her more nervous. When she was finally only a few steps from him she called out.

"Hey…"

Zuko looked over his shoulder and then seeing her turned around completely.

"Hi…"

"How's the fishing coming?" she said, thinking over the first thing that came to mind.

"Not good…how about the dagger sharpening?"

"Fine…I guess…do you want any help?"

Zuko shook his head with a low grin, "You know how to fish?"

"No but I can give it a try."

"Okay."

Mai was about to walk into the brook when Zuko stopped her suddenly.

"You sure you want to walk in with your shoes on and your dress that low?"

Mai glimpsed down, noticing her foolishness. She sat down, slipping off her shoes, and lifting up her dress.

"Alright, you're ready now."

Mai nodded, and then gradually stepped in. She wanted to give a scream when she noticed how cold it was.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her when he saw her even whiter complexion.

"Fine…" she mumbled.

Zuko gave her one of the sharp sticks that was used to get the fish with. She didn't even know how he was saying things so calmly let alone fish.

"You see any?"

"F-fi-sh?" she barely made out.

"Yeah."

"N-no."

"Me neither…if it's one thing I hate its fishing."

"You hate fishing? Mai asked, trying her best to ignore the cold.

"Yes, I detest it."

"Why?"

Zuko made a face at the water, "There slimy, scurry, little things that you spend hours trying to catch but never get one."

"I guess that's true…they are always hiding un-I see one…"

"What? Really?" Zuko said turning around to Mai quickly.

"Stop moving…there he is right there."

"Where?"

"Right there," Mai said pointing.

Zuko squinted at the area but saw nothing.

"Mai…where…is…it."

"I'm pointing to it right there!"

"It's not there!"

"Yes it-"

"Uh!"

"Zuko!"

And in a rush of movements, Zuko ended up falling face first into the murky waters. He splashed up to the giggling of Mai. His face was half angered half confused.

"It isn't funny!" he screamed.

"It actually is…" she said, laughing even harder.

"It is not…what the..."

Mai stopped instantly as she felt something moving around her feet. It didn't feel anything like a fish.

"Zuko…"

"Mai…don't move…but an elbow leech is-"

Instantly, without even a word, she backed away from where she was standing. Mai tripped over Zuko falling straight down.

Now it was Zuko turn to laugh heartily.

"It isn't funny!" she screeched, her hair soaked entirely.

"It actually is…" he said, pointing at her.

Mai after a minute of frowning melted it into a smile.

"There was no elbow leech, was there?"

Zuko shook his head with a smirk, "None what so ever."

She gave a shake of the head herself before redness over came her face. Mai hadn't even noticed that she was in Zuko's lap. Of course she probably had but as she wouldn't admit to it. Mai never did.

Zuko, just as red as Mai, got up himself and helped Mai up.

"We'd better dry off, and see how we can get to Fa Wing."

"Yeah…"

Mai was about to step out but Zuko grabbed her hand before she could.

"Your hair is kind of in your face..."

Zuko slowly but surely placed his hand lightly against Mai's cheek. He then gradually but the strand of hair behind her ear. Mai just smiled faintly as his hand caressed her face.

And from the sidelines, Ty Lee had been watching the whole thing. She gave a love sick smile.

"Their meant…their perfect for each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess, we just got the news from the Zaru jail. They escaped…all of them…"

"How did this happen?!" she screamed, uncertainty in her voice.

"We do not know."

"We'll cut them off at Ta-wait…we'll cut them off a Fa Wing."

"Princess…you're father…he won't take this well."

"He'll just have to. I know what's going to happen, and I have to make sure it won't."

"Yes princess, are your orders still the same? To kill the other two?"

"What do you think?"

"I think the prophecy can not be fulfilled."

"Well then, you know now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Super happy with this chapter. A very good dose of Maiko, some evil Azula plotting, yes, it was really good. I hope you all enjoyed too. I'll try to update soon.


	25. To Fa Wing

Authors note: Alright, the last chapter was both fluffy and confusing. This one will be pretty different. I'm pretty happy with this chapter; I hope you will be too. Please review.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**To Fa Wing**

"Ty Lee stop pushing me."

"I'm trying!"

"Will you keep it down, both of you?"

Ty Lee glared at Mai who just glared back. They were all waiting impatiently to get on the ferry. To see if the ferry passes were real or not weighed on their minds.

"Next!"

Zuko heaved a heavy sigh before slowly walking to the porter. He slowly grabbed the passes from Mai and then placed them in the man's hand.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, eyeing both the fugitives and the papers.

"Uh…well we-"

Mai interrupted Zuko instantly, jumping forward.

"We were in Shanghi, a few weeks ago…visiting relatives. The three of us are trying to get to Fa Wing to visit another relative. He's in Fire Nation army. They gifted us the passes."

"Oh really…" the porter said with a grin, "And what are your names?"

"I'm…" Mai said with hesitation, "Aria."

"Lee." Zuko calmly said, remembering his secret name from before.

"Yuma."

Zuko and Mai glanced back at Ty Lee who just gave a gleeful smile.

"Alright, Aria, Lee…Yuma…one more thing…"

Mai gulped nervously. She thought her plan had worked.

"Yes…?"

"Make sure to walk carefully on the plank up to the ferry. It's really shaky."

All three gave a sigh of relief and as quickly as possible made it up the board of wood. When they were safely upon the ferry Ty Lee gave an excited laugh.

"I can't believe he bought it!"

"Shut up." Mai said grabbing Ty Lee violently.

"Hey!" she yelled back, "I can at least be happy we made it."

"We haven't made it…not until we're in Fa Wing." Zuko said.

"Fine…but you don't have to be so mean Mai."

"You don't understand Ty Lee. If we don't make it to Fa Wing, I won't-just keep quiet okay?"

"Whatever…"

Mai and Ty Lee turned backs on each other. Yes, it was juvenile, Zuko knew it. But his thoughts were focused on Mai's peculiar obsession with Fa Wing. It confused him and in a small way worried.

"Look, let' s just get a room."

Mai and Ty Lee finally agreed with something a followed Zuko.

"Oh and Ty Lee?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"I think theres a few things Mai and I deserve to know."

"Right..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Aang…"

"Oh, hey Katara, where's Toph and Sokka?"

"Ah, those two are out with Uncle Iroh. Are you okay?"

The avatar rubbed his eyes from sleep and then glanced around the campsite. Everything seemed fine and yet it wasn't.

"I had this scary dream."

"Really, do you want to tell me about it?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'll be fine."

"Aang, I'm open for anything."

Aang rubbed the top of his head, feeling his full head of hair and then nodded.

"Alright then, well it started out with me and you. We were in the Fire Nation. Sokka and Toph were with us two, I didn't see General Iroh."

"Okay…how is this scary?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet. You see Zuko was there with those other two also, Mai and Ty Lee."

"What happened?"

"Well I saw the Fire Lord and I was going to fight him but before I could…Azula, she shot me again."

"Oh Aang."

Katara brought Aang into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry that's still haunting you."

"I am too…"

The waterbender slowly broke the embrace to see that Aang wasn't finished.

"There's more?" she asked after seeing the look in his eyes.

"Yeah…I didn't die…at least I don't think I did. After she shot me I didn't die but Zuko got to the Fire Lord first followed by Mai, I think. I stayed behind fighting off every guard in sight with you. I forgot what happened after that."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know…but Katara…"

"What?"

"It was the day of Black Sun."

Katara looked at Aang, trying to understand what this could all mean.

"It's the prophecy."

"What?" Katara questioned.

"That's all I could hear throughout the whole dream. It's the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

Aang shook his head in confusion just as Katara gripped him into another hug.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Alright, so the crew is on the ferry, after a bit of persuading. I loved putting Aang and Katara in this. I might put them and the Gaang in more. But what is with this prophecy? I can't say anything right now but you will know soon enough. I'll try to give an update soon.


	26. This Is Why

Authors note: Not really into say anything so enjoy. Please review.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**This Is Why **

"You'll have this room until you arrive in Fa Wing."

"Fa Wing?"

Mai turned, with a shocking looking on her face to the porter.

"I thought we were going to Tay Pay first."

"The captain has had a change of plans, sorry."

Mai tried to answer back but the porter slipped away before another word could be said.

"I guess we will just have to live on the supplies from Zaru."

Zuko shuddered, looking at the decrepit bag of food. No, he would just wait for Fa Wing.

"Well, I guess we should all rest, if we're going to be over throwing the government than we have to have some sleep."

"Ty Lee…"

The acrobat slowly sat up, a frown plastered upon her face. She looked at both of her demanding friends and then sighed.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes!" the two said in union.

"Fine…"

Ty Lee lied back down, making patterns on the boat ceiling, before she found the words.

"Ever since you were banished Zuko, some talk has been going on in the Fire Nation palace. It was right when you moved back to the general's grounds Mai."

Zuko and Mai exchanged looks, finding it hard to believe that both hadn't seen the Fire Nation in so long.

"It was about these old scrolls. Some guy name Ying Foo found them. He had been in some of the old Fire Nation catacombs. Azula and I were just walking around the palace one day when we over heard Fire Lord Ozai. He was talking with Ying Foo…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Be quiet Ty Lee, someone might hear us."_

"_Oh, sorry…"_

_Azula leaned closer to the door trying to overhear the conversation. T y Lee pushed her ear against it too, hoping to snag some information._

"_Ying Foo, what part of the catacombs did you find these?"_

"_Oh, in oldest parts your Lord. They were hidden in a secret compartment, in a room that seemed like a hiding place for fugitives."_

"_What language is this?"_

"_I would assume Sutaki. Legend has it the people who spoke it were forced out of the very area the palace was built."_

_Ozai frowned but looked over the scroll._

"_Do you know how to read it?"_

"_Oh no, Fire Lord, I am only a simple digger. Though I'm sure a professional archeologist could decipher its meaning."_

"_Are you sure you know nothing of what it says?"_

_Ying Foo took a large gulp, making Azula smile on the other side._

"_I don't like when people lie to me Ying Foo, it always turns into something…bad."_

_Ying Foo slumped farther into the wooden chair as he heard the words sliver from Ozai's mouth._

"_Well…I have…been able to make out some of it."_

"_Good…and what would that be?"_

"_The title, of the scroll, it's called: The Prophecy."_

"_The prophecy…"_

"_Yes, most of it is too hard to read but it does have something you might be interested in."_

_Ozai just stared at Ying Foo as he continued._

"_The last part, it says that when the time comes for when you are needed most you will follow the prophecy. Even if it means sacrifice…"_

"_As in?" the Fire Lord questioned. _

"_Death, my Lord. This person in the prophecy will sacrifice something, something very important, for someone else's life. And if this person doesn't save the life, the prophecy will not be fulfilled and something horrible will happen because they didn't. "  
_

"_And who is this person?"_

"_I could not make that out. However, it's not one, it's two."_

"_Two people?" he asked. _

"_Yes, they are the Prophecies."_

"_Hmm…you have done well Ying Foo. You may go."_

_At that Azula bolted from the door, dragging Ty Lee down the hallway._

"_What do you think it means Zula?"_

"_Forget Ty Lee, let's just go."_

_But by the smile on Azula's face, Ty Lee knew it had just begun._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Later we found that this prophecy was going to interfere with war. Ever since, Azula and Fire Lord Ozai have been trying to stop it."

"But they don't even know what it is." Mai said bluntly.

"We don't know that, do we?"

"I had dream about the prophecy. It said…I was it."

"You're the prophecy Zuko?!" Ty Lee yelled, springing off the bed.

"Well, I think I am. Avatar Roku said I was, in my dream. He said, like in your story, that there was two of us. Somehow we're going to stop-

Just then Mai ran out of the room and out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ty Lee asked, looking at Zuko, "We might have some way to stop the war."

"I know…I'll go talk to her."

Zuko followed Mai out the door as Ty Lee rested back unto the bed.

"A way to stop the war…, and Zuko and she are going to do it. I'll keep my promise Avatar Roku; they'll have to find out for themselves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yup yup, more secrets were found out. I hope you all enjoyed, I'll try to give an update soon.


	27. The Curse

Authors note: Alright, in our last chapter Mai ran out in a hurry. Why she did? We'll have to find out. Also a little bit of past information at the end. I hope everyone enjoys, please review.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**The Curse **

Zuko hadn't noticed how long they had been on the ship and was surprised to see when he walked out on deck that it was night.

He tried to peer through the black and find Mai but she couldn't be seen.

"Mai…" he lowly whispered.

No answer came, so Zuko moved on. After making his way completely around the ship he finally found her.

"Where have you been?" he asked, rather annoyed, "I've been looking all over for you."

Mai didn't say anything to Zuko's angry voice.

"Look, Ty Lee is worried. Can we just go back to the cabin and sort this out some time else?"

"We can't…"

"What do you mean?"

The moon was now shining brightly as it moved from out of the clouds. Zuko could now see Mai's face. It looked tear streaked.

"Zuko, you don't know what this prophecy is, do you?"

"No…and you do?"

Mai looked down in into the cold waters. She thought of how much nicer it would be to drown then to face the truth.

"This prophecy…it's not just something you can ignore. We might stop the war? Zuko…this prophecy will stop the war."

The prince just stared and asked, "How do you know?"

Zuko heard her heave a sigh before starting up again.

"Years ago, before I knew you, something happened. I haven't told anyone about it…"

"You can tell me."

"No, no I can't."

"Why not?"

Mai turned to Zuko in a rush, her eyes full of anguish.

"Because Zuko, if I tell you…you're mother..."

"My mother…"

"She's alive, Zuko. She's been watching over you…more than you know."

Zuko couldn't say anything, he couldn't find the words. His mother was alive. Ursa, Fire Lady Ursa, was alive!

"I can't-can't believe it."

Mai saw all the hope in Zuko's eyes. It pained her to tell him the whole truth. The truth she knew would come true.

"Zuko…I never meant to hurt you."

"What do you mean Mai? I know that my mother wasn't killed."

"Not yet…"

"What do you mean not yet?"

Zuko's hope suddenly vanished as he saw a slow tear run down Mai's cheek.

"Fire Lord Ozai and Azula, they think their the ones, the ones to stop the prophecy. But their wrong…I'm going too."

Prince Zuko suddenly felt himself step back from Mai as he saw more tears come from her eyes. He was so scared, so frightened for what he was going to hear next.

"I'm going to kill your mother!"

And as Zuko saw Mai turn to him, her eyes were black. Nothing else filled them, just the black of night.

"I'm so sorry…"

And as if she had been hit, Mai fell to the floor of the ship. Zuko, forgetting his fears ran over to her, holding Mai in his hands. He looked into her eyes and saw that they had gone back to there same color, and yet they didn't.

"Mai…"

She just cried in his arms as he hugged her tighter. But the thought of it scared him beyond all imagination…knowing that he now knew of the curse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_You will be the person, you will be the curse."_

"_What curse?!"_

"_You will find out, in time."_

"_But-"_

"_You will suffer and by suffering, you will find love. Only the will power of your heart can stop the curse."_

"_How will I know how?"_

"_When the times comes…when the time comes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Wow that was really, really big. I don't want to say anything; I might ruin some of it. However, I hope some of you are getting the big picture.


	28. Is That All?

Authors note: Okay, a really interesting last chapter, this one will be pretty interesting too. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Is That All?**

"Hey, you two, get up!"

Everything looked hazily as his eyes met those of the Fire Nation soldier. He felt a hard blow against his leg as the man started up again.

Zuko looked around the boat; he could see nothing but Fire Nation guards. Wasn't this the ship to Fa Wing? Weren't they trying to overthrow the government? Wasn't his mother alive?

Zuko looked down to see the sleeping face of Mai in his arms. His cheeks turned a deep red when he noticed. But soon the color disappeared when he remembered last night's events. Mai was curse, a curse that was going to kill his mother. Was that all or was there more to the story?

"Hey, are you deaf! Get up!"

Zuko didn't say word. He shook Mai gently until her eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?"

"We're on the boat to Fa Wing…stand up."

Zuko helped Mai to her feet. She still clung to his arm which puzzled him indefinitely.

"Hello Prince Zuko and Mai Chi Poi."

Zuko glared at the guard with piercing eyes.

"Where's Azula?"

"Now, that's only for you to know. You're little friend here, she has to go."

Zuko now held onto Mai with gripping hands.

"Not until I see Azula."

"Oh…I knew there would be trouble. Guards!"

In an instant, a hoard of guards surrounded.

The guard, which was now figured as a general, walked out of the circle.

"Capture the prince, kill the girl. You know the drill."

Zuko broke his embrace from Mai as she broke hers from his.

"You're a curse…" he mumbled.

"I'm about die and your about to be captured. You think we can talk about this later?"

"Fine…"

"Ah!"

Two guards thudded to the deck as Mai shot her daggers. Zuko shot three fireballs at three more finding an opening in the circle. The two lunged out, hearing the call of the general for more guards.

"We have to find Ty Lee."

"I know."

Mai, running in the process, pulled our three daggers and shoved them into Zuko's hand.

"They can kill more than you know."

Without a seconds thought, he spun around throwing one at an oncoming guard, fire surrounding the knife.

"Uh!"

"Give me more…"

Mai handed five more to Zuko as she jumped over a load boxes. She motioned at Zuko who firebended the crates and watched as they exploded.

"How did-"

"Fa Wing, biggest weapon holding city, they have to get them from somewhere. Firebend everything it will give us cover."

Zuko nodded as he firebended another.

"You two. Stop in-uh!"

Mai ran past the man, picking up the used dagger from his arm.

"Their coming from behind!"

"I know, protect me in the front!"

Zuko held three daggers in his hand before firebending them into flaming arrows.

"Ah!"

Only two remained.

"Uh!"

Then one.

"Eh!"

"Let's go…"

Zuko, as Mai did, grabbed the use daggers from the victim's bodies then brought back his pace to a fast run. He quickly caught up with Mai. He was surprised to see her holding her arm.

"What happened?"

"Five guards, four daggers, I had to pay the price."

"Does that mean your out?"

"Yes, that means I'm out!"

"Look, use some of mine."

"It wouldn't' matter, we can't get them all."

"You're telling me!"

Zuko and Mai turned around to the smiling face of Ty Lee. She was able to catch them easily and keep up with them in foot. Zuko couldn't help but notice her bloody knuckles.

"They caught me in my room; this whole ship was Azula's trap."

"Of course it was…" Zuko mumbled, tripping slightly over a plank.

"Look, we can't change what it is," explained Mai, "But we can try to stop it. Zuko, you're blowing up things for cover. What if something blew up, something more than just small bombs?"

"You mean the engine to the ship." Zuko answered.

Ty Lee nodded excitedly as all three turned to the corner.

"Yeah, let's do it!" she screamed.

"But if were at the bottom of the boat, where the engine is, how will we get out? And what about the guards?"

"Who said _we_ were going to blow it up…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Ty Lee, when I give the signal."

The acrobat nodded as she looked at Mai, waiting patiently. Zuko was next to the door, a fist above his head.

"Now!"

With all she had Ty Lee flipped on the ship floor, cartwheels, back flips, hand stands, anything that made noise. In the end if sounded like footsteps.

"Okay Zuko, we're on the deck. When he sees you do it."

"Right."

Ty Lee ran ahead, followed by Mai, who turned once more at Zuko before leaving.

"Be careful…I want to see three of us at the end of this."

Zuko only looked away as she disappeared above. His heart was beating; his life was on the line. His eyes closed at he heard a guard's footsteps. Zuko watched as the man walked into engine room.

It all happened in an instant. Zuko ran out the door, closing it behind him. The guard firebended in alarm, shooting at the planted crates. It only took minutes to spread and seconds to explode. Zuko didn't know how he had made it up in time.

He couldn't believe he was now swimming, make that living in the murky waters.

"Mai, Ty Lee!"

No answer came as he saw half the ship going into ruins.

"Ty Lee, Mai!"

"Zuko, we're over here!"

The prince looked up to see the two swimming up to him. A smile was on Ty Lee's face and a frown occupied Mai's.

"We did it. We exploded the ship!" came a happy cheer.

"Is that all? We made it to Fa Wing," Mai murmured.

Zuko, confused, turned around and opened his eyes in awe. For their stood the city, the city they would overthrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess Azula, we have the status…failure. The three fugitives…they bombed the ship."

It was all she could take. It was all she could handle.

"Ah!" came the scream as the guard fell to the ground.

Azula felt the heat from her hand burn with anger as she stood up slowly from her chair.

"That's it…I'll take care of this myself. Zuko, you die!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: A very accomplished chapter for the crew, a very "losing it" chapter for Azula. I hope you all enjoyed, please review. I'll try to update soon.


	29. Why Didn't You Say?

Authors note: Pretty important chapter in some ways. I hope you enjoy. I'm doing my best to put in Maiko but it's pretty hard right now. I'll try soon though, soon…

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Why Didn't You Say?**

The cloaks hid their faces but even more their identities. If they were going to take down the government things had to be kept secret.

"My question is how we get to the general quarters without being seen?"

"Yeah Zuko, there isn't girl general's."

The prince sighed as the questions nagged at him. All three of the fugitives were staring up at the head of Fa Wing, the Weaponry Palace of the Fire Nation.

If they could destroy it the war would come to an immediate stop. The Fire Nation would be figured out in days and would have to surrender.

Zuko knew if he could do it, without being noticed, he could return home. The war wouldn't be in the way…and maybe his father would look at him. However, Zuko knew what other events could become of this. It scared him more than anything, even more than the prophecy and the curse.

"We'll sleep on it…tomorrow we'll take it."

Mai and Ty Lee nodded and followed Zuko into the black of the ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're going to stop the war. I bet this is the prophecy."

Mai shook her head at Ty Lee who had been going on for hours. It was hard for her to say nothing but her mouth never spoke of anything. Her eyes saw though. They saw the hard glare that Zuko had upon her.

He wouldn't stop and every time she turned to him it was there.

"Well I'm getting some sleep…my fist are still weak from the ship fight."

The acrobat turned on the ground before her eyes slowly closed. A few minutes later a light breathing had overtaken her.

"Night Ty…" Mai murmured to herself as she sharpened her daggers.

After Ty Lee had drifted off the campsite seemed quieter than ever. Only the slight sound of the knives hitting against the rocks could be heard.

"Nice night, huh?" she said, glancing at Zuko.

No answer came.

"Never mind…"

"Why?"

Mai looked up, the glare even worse.

"What do you mean?"

"Mai…you're going to kill my mother. I just found out she was alive."

"I'm going to bed…"

Mai dropped the dagger and went to lie down.

"Ah!"

Zuko's eyes went wide as Mai grabbed her arm. She fell to the ground in pain as he rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you care…" she said through a grunt.

Zuko touched her arm just for her to scream. He looked over but Ty Lee wasn't awake.

"You need help…let me look at it."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, let me help."

Mai hesitated but let Zuko help her up to a sitting position.

"Take off your shirt."

"What!?"

"I meant the outer part…"

Mai, feeling her stupidity slipped it off quietly. She felt odd letting her arms show but lived through it.

Zuko gasped when he saw her bloody arm. It was unnoticeable through her crimson outfit.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Mai didn't answer the question as Zuko sighed. He reached for the water casket and wetted a cloth.

"Uh!"

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled as he wiped it over the wound.

Mai stopped moaning for a moment to see how gentle Zuko was. His hands were soft against her skin. She gazed at him for second before he looked up. Then her head turned quickly away.

"All I wanted was to know…" he said, putting down the cloth.

"I couldn't tell you."

"Yes, you could of. It would be so much better than what I feel right now."

Zuko ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and tore it until it could be a strong bandage. He then slowly began to wind it around her arm.

"How long did you know?"

Mai was silent for a moment.

"I can't remember…I had to be at most five."

"You've known that long?"

"Well no…I knew I was going to kill someone but I didn't know who."

"Who told you it would be my mother?"

"Avatar Roku."

Zuko breathed heavily. He was starting to hate that Avatar.

"He told me that it's in my blood, to be the curse. I'm supposed to suffer…"

"I think everyone is supposed to."

Mai winced as Zuko tightened the bandage.

"No…not like me. I'm supposed to suffer even more. I've felt pain but not like this. Knowing that I'm going to kill someone and even more that I don't have a choice. It's more-"

"Why didn't you say?! Why didn't you say it was my mother?"

Mai's face turned white when she saw the tears run down Zuko's face. He hid his face in shame, the shame he couldn't hide.

"Why did you give me hope and then snatch it away? You shouldn't have told me…you shouldn't have promised!"

Mai gasped when she remembered. It was all in plain view. She had promised the reunion of the two…long ago…

"I just want to see her…" he whispered.

Mai looked away into the black of night. Her destiny, her curse…it was more than she could handle.

"I'm sorry…"

Zuko peered at Mai through the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm this!"

With a swift turn Mai faced Zuko. Her eyes were black. Zuko looked at them as tears fell from eyes to her cheeks. They didn't look like a curse. They looked like a meek child who just wanted love. They looked lost just trying to find their way. They looked sad just wanting happiness.

Zuko slowly reached out and embraced Mai into his arms. Her crying was soft but it was there.

"I'm sorry too…"

She looked up to see a forgiving face, a face that only wanted to help. Mai knew Zuko understood, if anyone did he would.

She felt herself nearing closer to him. He felt himself edging closer to her also. Their lips almost touched but a breeze went coolly between them, fathering the two apart.

"Goodnight…" Mai said lowly.

"Goodnight…" Zuko whispered back into the cold night.

However, it wasn't cold. No, not now, now it was warm.

"He'll take it back," came a low whisper that only one heard, "The curse will return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: It was close, but no, not yet. I hope you all enjoyed, I'll try to update soon. Please review.


	30. Over throwers and Over takers

Authors note: Alright, big chapter. It's time for the crew to invade Fa Wing, very interesting ending. I hope enjoy, please review.

**Chapter Thirty**

**Over throwers and Over takers **

"This is General's quarters, this is weaponry room, and this is the ship dock. We have to take over all of them if we can truly conquer Fa Wing," Zuko explained.

"We're going to kill General's?" Ty Lee said with surprise.

"Not kill, surrender. When they admit defeat then we can leave."

"I don't see how we can take over all three."

"We'll have to split up," the acrobat stated.

"I'll take the general's quarters…"

Zuko and Ty Lee turned to Mai in surprise. They were surprised to see her so anxious, in a way excited.

"Alright then…I'll take the ship dock. It will be easier seeing as I can bend."

Ty Lee and Mai agreed at the notion.

"Alright, I guess I'm weaponry."

All three nodded as they hooded themselves. It was time.

"Alright, if all three don't make it-"

"Don't worry Zuko," Ty Lee said with a smile, "We will."

She hugged him tightly that made him blush in shock. Mai just nodded, remembering her time with Zuko from before.

"Okay then…let's do this."

Breaking from the triangle the three went there separate ways, more separate than they knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you here?"

"Hmm?"

"Fire Lord Ozai says we are only days from conquering all the nations. His last import from here will do it."

"Good…I can finally go back home."

"I know. I-uh!"

"Ah!"

Ty Lee pulled the two guards to the side of the room and then swiftly mad her way down the hallway.

"I'm not firebender…so how do I take this weapon room out?" she thought.

Knocking down a few more guards she made it to a dead end, a dead end with a door. She slowly opened it, looking in with awe. The weapon room was humongous. It was a spiral built building that lead up to an opening in the roof. In the middle was a wooden elevator that went all the way to the top.

Within seconds, Ty Lee knew what she would as she looked at the pile of bombs.

"It only takes one…" she murmured with a smile.

Waiting until the elevator came to the ground, the acrobat ran in a rush of moments. She went to the pile, scooped up a bomb and then ran to the elevator.

She quickly jabbed the guard off it and pulled the rope, hurrying her into the air.

"Hey, up here!" she jeered.

It only took a few turn heads for them to notice it was an intruder. They readied their stances as she went higher.

"Okay Ty Lee, do this right," she mumbled to herself, "Now!"

She dropped the bomb on the shaft and then with pure agility ascended into the air. The guard's firebended, all at once, at her and elevator. After that Ty Lee couldn't remember, if she had lived or not. But she would know, very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!"

Zuko clutched his hand as he grabbed the lighted bomb. It was the only one to be found. He then ran over to the docks as fast as he could.

"We have a runner!"

Zuko glanced behind him to see three guards at his feet. It only made him run faster as he quickly arrived at the ship docks.

Turning around, he ducked and then grabbed the guard's feet. Pulling one to the ground he swiped the other with his leg. The last he slid under and then kicked down.

"Just bomb the docks…"

In pain, he limped over to the he firebended one hand and put the bomb in the other. He in lined it with all twenty docks and readied himself.

"Not so fast."

He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. He was about to firebend it off in a hurry but he stopped instantly when he turned around. Zuko gasped as the bomb fell from his hand.

"Mother…"

"Hurry, you have to firebend the ships. They'll blow up the docks but the docks are too weak to blow up the ships."

Zuko, doing as he was told, made himself stand in front of the ships and shot the bomb in a hurry.

The only thing that could bring Zuko from looking at the woman was the explosion from the high tower, from the General's quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was even taking care to those who surrounded her. She just looked at them with the pure black eyes and they fled in terror.

"You, stop right there."

"Get out of my way…"

"I said stop!"

Mai looked up and the guard instantly ran past her. She made her way slowly through the high building. She knew what had to be done. She wanted to be free.

Soon, she was there, she was at the General's quarters. The guards stayed true to the door, even after she showed her eyes.

"Fine…" she said looking down.

Without any notice, one guard fell to the ground.

"He's dead…if you don't want another death you'll let me in…"

The guards quaked in fear but still didn't move.

"You've been forewarned."

With a tiny flick of the fingers the guards left standing also fell to the ground. Mai walked passed them, not a thought on her mind but this.

He would take it back.

"Hello…father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Okay, so two of our crew members are doing okay but Mai…I have to update soon. I wouldn't call this a cliffhanger but it might be. Please review.


	31. Take It Back

Authors note: Alright, a lot that was left unsaid in the last chapter will be explained now. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Take It Back **

"Mai?"

"Yes father, you've already forgotten me?"

"No, it's just-"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten these beautiful, black eyes."

"No, I-"

"Or the will to kill-"

Without any last words being said at the end of his life a general fell from his seat.

"Anyone I desire."

A frightened murmur circled the room as Mai stepped up onto the table. As she walked one by one a general fell to the ground.

"Mai, stop it!" the man at the head screamed.

"I can't, it's my curse."

"You know you can stop it."

"Not unless you take it back."

"Mai…"

"Take it back, or they die."

"Mai!"

A second later, another was on the ground, dead.

"Stop!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"He dies!"

With a loud scream another soul was taken.

"Mai!"

"Take it!"

"Alright…I will."

Mai suddenly regained consciousness and she glanced around the table. She had killed more than half of the general's sitting. It only took a moment for her to let it pass…she already killed many more.

"I will," her father repeated, "If I could…but the curse chose you and with you it shall stay."

Mai felt herself being hit from behind and harshly grabbed by the arms. She looked up to see Fire Nation guarding her on all sides.

"You were the curse, Avatar Roku decided it."

"After you put it in me, now I'll I can do is kill!"

"You were destined for it."

"No, you were. Mother didn't die, you killed her"

"Silence!" he screamed, "I will not take it back, it is your destiny to follow. I will have nothing of it."

"You coward, that's why you left, you couldn't even face the truth that you did."

"I don't have anything to face. You aren't even my daughter. You are no longer my problem. Get her out of here!"

Mai felt her self being pushed farther back as her father turned from her. But she wouldn't give up, all her life she had listened to the rules and followed them. No, now all she wanted was to be free.

"You'll take it back!"

With one effort less move she killed every single person left alive in the room. Her eyes were darker than her ever and her body could now withstand air. She floated all way down to her father and threw him out the building wall.

"Look at what you made me become!"

She held him by the collar of his shirt as the two stood on air.

"Mai, you can't do this. I had no other choice!"

"You should have kept it!"

She then, with one hand, grabbed his neck and held him over her shoulder.

"It hurt too much," he whispered out as she strangled him.

"Think of how it feels now…" she grimaced, tightening her grip, "But forget it now, you'll take it back."

"I can't…"

"You can't…and you die."

"Mai…please…"

"Take it!"

"Mai, don't!"

She instantly turned to the face of Zuko. He had Ty Lee wrapped around her his arms. Her legs were bloody but she was looking at Mai, her eyes pleading her to stop. On the other side was Fire Lady Ursa, holding her son and Ty Lee.

They all were looking at her with wanting eyes. Mai gradually turn back to her dad whose life was seconds from done. Without a word she through him to the floor of the General's quarters and returned to her normal self.

She didn't say a word to those she passed, not one word. She turned around to her father once more before walking off. Mai couldn't control it as she disappeared, letting her dad slowly breathe his last breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yeah, that was big. I'm not going to say anything because it could ruin something but yeah…please review.


	32. No One

Authors note: Okay, the last one was really…epic. This one will be a major tone down, hopefully. Actually, it won't be that much. But that was the most killing I will do in my story. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**No One **

"Long time no see, aye?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard about Fa Wing…"

"Oh..."

"Guys, it's so nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you all too."

Zuko gave off a faint smile as Toph punched his arm harshly. He glanced at the Avatar, who now had a full pony-tail down his back. He saw the Kyoshi Warrior, sliding of the side of Appa. He almost grinned directly at Katara seeing as she was smiling at him. Sokka raised an eyebrow to all this but smiled when Ty Lee jumped in his arms.

Zuko only had a moment of thinking before he was embracing his uncle. He held him tight even though his arms ached with pain.

"Nephew…"

"Uncle…"

"We heard about your escapade in Fa Wing…"

Zuko and Ty Lee looked away. Everyone gasped when the fully saw the acrobat and the prince. They were burned and bruised. One of Ty Lee's legs looked as it would break off at any moment and Zuko's arms were beyond fighting ability.

"I'm sure you have…" Zuko muttered back.

"All the generals…how did-" Sokka started.

"Avatar," Zuko interrupted, "There's some things you need to know, if you're going to win this war, let alone stay alive."

Aang nodded, ripping off his headband. He was about to pull out their map when he saw in front of him someone emerge from a make shift tent. No one could believe what they saw.

Zuko gasped when he saw Mai's black eyes glancing around the camp site. The Gaang didn't know want to say or what to do.

Toph heard the silences but didn't ask anything. Zuko glanced at Mai and then back at the Gaang who hadn't said a word in shock before slowly walking towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello…"

Zuko knelt down slowly before feeling her head. She was burning up quick. He slowly wrung a rag and laid it on her forehead.

"Uh…"

"Mai?"

"What's going on?" she questioned harsly.

"We've met up with the Avatar and his companions. My uncle is back."

"How did they find us?"

"We're just out of Fa Wing so they found us easily…everyone knows."

"Knows what?"

"Mai…you killed every single general in Fa Wing."

She bolted up in horror, throwing the rag from her. Her eyes turned instantly back to black.

"What?!"

"You need to lie back down."

"No! This can't be true, I didn't do that!"

"You have to calm down Mai, you're really sick."

"My father, he'll take it back, he's the only one that can."

"Mai…your father's dead."

Mai suddenly stopped her screaming and looked down into her lap.

"I killed him…didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"And your mother is with is?"

"Well…no."

Mai didn't move as she heard this but she did see Zuko's wounds. She tried to help him but he just groaned in agony. Slowly her hand returned to her lap.

"I had no control," she muttered, "All I wanted was for your mother to live. I didn't mean to kill all those people...it just happens."

"I know..."

"But it's not right-"

"Mai, you need to rest."

Mai ignored this and went on.

"I kill everyone and yet not one scratch is on me. You and Ty Lee paid my price. My last hope to be free… and now he is gone."

"You need to rest…don't think about anything…just rest."

"I can't rest…I just kill. It's time we change that."

"Mai, you can't-"

"Zuko!" Aang called, "We need you!"

Zuko glanced at the door, looking at Mai once more before leaving. He ran out to see the Avatar's urgent face.

"We have to go; Toph knows Princess Azula is near. She knows we're close by."

"I can't leave, I have injured people."

"I'll take care of them," Katara remarked, running up to Aang's side.

"But-"

Zuko stopped suddenly when he heard the rumbling of nothing other than a land destroyer.

"It's her, she's here."

"Hurry, we have to go!"

Aang looked at Zuko pleadingly and then ran unto Appa, calling for Gaang.

"Fire Head, are you coming or what?" Toph shouted his way.

"We have to go Zuko…" Ty Lee murmured, limping with Sokka to Appa.

Zuko hesitated for one moment but nodded anyway, rushing to the tent.

"Mai, we have to-Mai! Mai!"

No one was there, no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, yes. We meet up with the Gaang again, that will be nice. But Ursa and Mai have disappeared…why? Please read on…oh and review.


	33. Together

Authors note: Okay that last chapter wasn't tone downed either. Let me try this one more time. Alright, this chapter will explain a lot so no action for now.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Together**

"Zuko!" the acrobat called.

The prince glanced at Ty Lee before firebending the tent to ruins. He ran to Appa and jumped on with all his might, not even looking at the remains of the campsite.

"You made the right decision, nephew."

Zuko didn't answer as he looked down in despair. His mother and Mai were gone. It was starting to feel like there was nothing left.

"Ty Lee, let me help you.

Katara swiftly walked over to the girl and started to heal her leg. The acrobat grimaced in pain but Sokka held her hand firmly. Suki just watched the scene from the other side of the saddle.

"Zuko, I'll have to do more work on Ty Lee but I can heal you know."

"I'm fine…" he muttered to Katara.

"Nephew, you should let her help you."

"I don't need help!"

Katara suddenly sat back down, forgetting she had offered to help in the first place. Toph heard all this and frowned. She slowly crawled over to Zuko, sitting next to him.

"What's wrong Fire head?"

"Nothing…"

"I asked what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well then I can't help."

"I already said I don't need help."

"Yeah…you do."

"Well you want to know the problem. The girl I love is somewhere out in the Fire Nation trying to kill herself so that she won't kill my mother that I just found out was alive. Oh and get this, it's all going to happen on the Day of Black Sun."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"So…what should I do?"

"Well for one, you can let Sugar Queen over there heal you. Then you can talk to Aang, Sokka, and your uncle. Their all planning the invasion and if this is going to happen on the Day of Black Sun like you said then you can stop it. We're going to be there the Day of Black Sun too."

"No one can stop it…it's the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Toph questioned.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Fine then, but prophecy or not you can at least try to stop it. I thought you were one to do that Fire head. But hey, I'm not you."

Toph smirked before shuffling over back to Aang's side. Zuko glanced at her once more before catching a glimpse of his uncle who was nodding at him.

Zuko looked away quickly just as Katara approached him.

"I know you said you didn't need help but-"

"Go ahead."

Katara flashed a smile before sitting down next to him. It wasn't as easy as she had put it, but Zuko showed no emotion making it all the easier.

"Toph told me…your mother-I mean, Fire Lady Ursa is alive?"

Zuko looked down as Katara's gentle hand moved across his arm.

"Yeah…she is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Someone is in the General's quarters…" the lady muttered, "You need to go."_

"_Mother, is that you?"_

"_Zuko, you need to go."_

"_Mother…"_

_The lady looked away before flipping off her hood. It was no more secret that the lady was Fire Lady Ursa._

"_Hello Zuko…" she said, turning back to him._

"_It's really you…"_

"_I know it looks like I left you Zuko but I had to. I never meant for you-"_

_Zuko didn't care what she was saying or what it meant. When he was finally in her arms that was the only thing that mattered._

"_I can't believe you're actually here…" he said, hugging her tight._

_Ursa let two innocent tears fall from her eyes as she embraced her son._

"_Oh Zuko…"_

_It only took the prince a moment though, to find how short there reunion would be. He had to tell her even though it hurt more than anything else in the world._

"_Mother, I have to tell you about the prophecy."_

"_I know Zuko…I know it all."_

"_But-"_

"_I've prepared, I know what's to come. I know I am to die…because of Mai."_

_Zuko covered his eyes in shame just has his mother caught him again._

"_All I wanted was to see you again. Now that I have…I'm ready."_

_The prince and the Fire lady hugged for a moment but knew it would have to last forever. Suddenly another explosion was heard from the General's quarters._

"_We have to go…" Ursa warned._

"_Right…but after this, you leave us."_

"_Zuko, I'm not afraid."_

"_I know, but I have to do what I can. You have to leave. Mai…she won't be able to stand seeing you, us being the prophecy's…her the curse. Please, mother."_

_Ursa said nothing but smile, before slowly touching Zuko's scarred face._

"_Alright…I will."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If it helps…I always knew Fire Lady Ursa was good. I knew she wanted to help the other nations."

Zuko glanced at Katara and her nervous smile.

"Thanks…" he whispered back.

"Hey Zuko."

The prince looked over at the Avatar and his goofy smile.

"Are you going to help us with these plans?"

Zuko hesitated, turning back to the forest below once more.

"Yeah…I'm in."

Toph grinned lowly as Zuko walked over to his Uncle and Sokka.

"Good start Fire Head…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yeah, this one was for Zuko to get over Mai being gone. Trust me, this is still a Maiko. You'll have to just wait around to see what happens. Please review.


	34. The Eight On Appa

Authors note: Alright, in the last chapter Zuko joined the Gaang as they head for the Day of Black Sun. This probably will only be a character development chap…I hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**The Eight on Appa **

"Katara?"

"Yes, Suki," she answered.

"Where are my fans?"

"I gave them to Ty Lee."

Suki raised an eyebrow at the waterbender before frowning.

"You gave my fans to that circus girl."

"You know her name is Ty Lee."

"Well circus girl and killer also suit her."

"Suki…these people are our friends. The general is teaching Aang firebending."

"I know that it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Oh forget it."

Suki dropped to the saddle of Appa and pouted. No one cared how she felt as she glanced over at Sokka and Ty Lee.

"It's strange, these fans look really ancient."

"They are. They might have even been used by Avatar Kyoshi herself."

"Wow…you know a lot Sokka."

Sokka blushed lightly as he received the compliment. He had been sitting with Ty Lee for the past three days and seeing Suki's face, he could tell.

Across from him though sat Zuko, who found most of his interest talking to the blind earthbender. You'd think the two wouldn't be able to stand each other but they had grown to become very good friends.

Somehow, they were alike. Zuko was a banished prince; his honor was to be forever scarred. Toph was blind, her life to be forever protected. However, they were trying to change that and show everyone that they were more.

"So what do you think?" she questioned.

"Well, if you want to go back to your parents after the war I say…sure. They're family."

"I know but…this," Toph said, pointing around, "This is my family too."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to decide. Which one is more important?"

Toph heaved a sigh before slowly crawling away, back to Uncle Iroh's side.

Zuko couldn't believe he was actually feeling content on the bison's back. Everything seemed like it would fall into place.

But Mai…where she was, it worried him every moment. Suddenly though, the thought of her was by interrupted Aang sitting next to him.

Zuko looked away in disgust. He would work with him but never would he be the Avatar's friend.

"Hi Zuko," he said.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Uuuhokay. So I was thinking-"

"Avatar, even though I'm on your bison with your team so we can all fight on the Day of Black Sun, I am not your talking buddy."

Aang pursed his lips a moment but nodded.

"Your right, I'm not your talking buddy. I'm the one you chased around for months so you could restore your honor."

"Avatar-"

"I'm the one who kept your from going home. I'm the one that always slipped through your fingers. I'm that person."

Zuko stared at Aang, surprised to see him frowning.

"But you know what, I'm more than that. I'm more than just an Avatar. My name is Aang, Zuko, if you didn't know. I'm a person and even if I'm not a friend to you, a person is the least thing I could be."

Without another word, Aang stood up to join Katara. The waterbender glanced up at Zuko who looked away.

He knew that the Avatar had told her and in the strangest way, he knew that Aang was right.

"Man…" Zuko whispered before feeling a slight touch on his shoulder.

He screamed in shock to see a brown and white lemur on him. Momo, the lemur, jumped off with a few words of gibberish.

"What is that thing?!" he asked, moving back.

Suki picked up Momo and smiled, "He's a lemur."

"I know that but-"

"He's kind of our pet," Toph explained.

"He's nice, nephew," chuckled Uncle Iroh.

Nice or not, that "thing" would stay away from Zuko. He would make sure of it.

Suki slowly put Momo down; far away from the prince before sitting back down. She told herself not to look but every moment she saw Sokka and Ty Lee laughing with each other.

When finally Suki couldn't bare it any longer she ran over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Sokka, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, I'm kind of with Ty Lee right-"

"Now!"

Sokka quickly stood up, leaving a frowning Ty Lee.

"Uh Suki? Is that your name?"

Suki darted around to see the smirk of the acrobat.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Well, please don't keep Sokka. We were in a very important conversation."

"I'll keep Sokka as long as I want."

Ty Lee, now that her leg was almost completely healed, stood up in an instant.

"We were talking."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Excuse me!"

"Yes, he is my boyfriend."

"Uh no, he isn't."

"Yes, he is!"

"No, he isn't!"

"Um, isn't kind of my decision for who I'm with?"

Suki and Ty Lee glared Sokka down who sat down at the scary looks. The fight between to the two had caught the whole group's attention. Toph was stuffing fire flakes in her mouth as she eagerly heard the fight.

"Toph…stop it…" Katara whispered.

"What, this is really interesting and I'm blind."

"Okay then, that's enough."

"Shut up Sokka," Suki ordered.

"Yeah, shut up," Ty Lee agreed, "This is our fight."

Sokka tried to intrude but was quickly shoved out again. Zuko, watching this from his corner sighed in annoyance. With just a few minutes he was up and between the two.

"You guys are fighting over a guy who's not that great. How stupid is that? I mean, look at him."

Sokka glared at Zuko but said nothing as the prince sat back down.

"I mean come on…Suki had him first."

"Oh thanks Zuko!" Ty Lee sarcastically yelled.

"You are very welcome…just be quiet."

Ty Lee stared angrily at Suki who stared angrily back.

"This isn't over," the said in union before departing.

Everyone was a little quiet from then on that was until another problem would arise.

"What a ride?" Uncle Iroh lowly said to himself as Appa flew on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's your destiny, Mai."

"Shut up!"

"You have to go."

"I won't!"

"You can only fight it if your there."

"But if I'm there it will happen."

"Mai, you can stop it. I believe in you."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Ah!"

Mai slowly woke up from dream as she stared into the horizon that was the Fire Nation Palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yep, pretty interesting. A little Suki and Ty Lee fight and some other character developments. We see a tiny bit of Mai who has seemed to made it to the Fire Nation. Hmm…anyway, please review.


	35. Before It Began

Authors note: Alright, this one will be basically revolving around a lot of people and well…some information you might want to know. Some more character development and some secrets I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Before It Began **

The only she could feel as she lay on the cold grass was death. All she wanted was to die, nothing else could satisfy her. She deserved it too. Every general in Fa Wing was dead…all because of her and her curse.

"You've left me to suffer…" she whispered, "You were always the monster…yet I end up the burden. It's your fault…it's always been your fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mai, please stop running around the house. Your mother is trying to rest."_

"_I'm not running…"_

"_Well, stop walking."_

"_I'm sitting down."_

"_Well stop talking."_

"_I wasn't talking until you talked to me."_

"_Be quiet!"_

"_You're the one who's yelling…"_

"_Ah!"_

_The maid walked around in fury as Mai just frowned. She did nothing and yet always seemed to get on someone's nerves. It just didn't make sense._

"_I wish I could just see mother…" she thought, "They keep taking me from her."_

_Swinging her legs back forth Mai thought what she would do tomorrow. It made her smile happily. She was finally going to be able to go out with her mother. They were going to have a picnic and one of the hills near their home._

"_I can't wait; finally no one can take her from me."_

_Mai was about to see if the cook was already preparing their lunch when the same maid who had shut her up came running back down the hallway. Soon after, two other maids ran in the same direction._

"_What in the…" she muttered._

_Mai propped herself off the chair and slowly went down the same path. Even though she was in a mansion she knew exactly where she was. She was coming towards the sick room, the room her mother was always taken to when something came over her._

_It was like she couldn't be controlled. Her eyes would turn black and she couldn't speak. Her father would always stay near by, murmuring low words to her._

_Mai always would turn away when this happened. It was too scary for her to bear. However, right now she was more worried than frightened. So she kept walking until her hands were on the door. Without even thinking, she swung the door open._

_Mai wouldn't ever forget what she saw._

"_Father, get away from mother!" she screamed, running towards him._

_He quickly hit her and she dropped to the ground. Mai looked up, tears streaming down her face. All the maid's who had come running were on the floor, dead. _

_Her mother's whole face was black. Her eyes were the only thing that seemed normal, that seemed real. Her father was saying words to her, louder than he ever had. He was gripping her hand. _

_Mai watched as the blackness filled her mother and left her father. It will be years later until she knew it was the curse._

"_Take it!" Mai's father screamed as he grasped her mother's hand harder._

"_No…" Mai whispered._

_Quickly jumping from the ground, Mai ran into the embrace. The two parent's hands broke and the blackness in her mother's face disappeared. However, it would already prove too late._

"_Mother!" she cried, looking into her face._

_She was dead._

"_What have you done?!" Mai yelled, turning to her father. _

"_I…I've given you the curse…"_

_Her father turned from his dead wife to his daughter before running in horror. Mai wouldn't ever know but her eyes were black…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess Azula, your father has demanded your return. He says you're done."

"Tell him…I'm coming home."

Azula waited until the guard was gone to let her tears dispense. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. Maybe at tear here and there but cried…it had been so long.

"I tried and now…" she said, not able to finish her sentence, "And if the prophecy..."

She stopped instantly.

"Then who is the curse? I've plotted every obstacle, every single plan. Everything has to go as planned…the Day of Black Sun. How…how can this be?"

Azula stood up and firebended a chair to ashes.

"You wait Zuko…I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alrighty, let's stop here. Let's go Appa!"

Aang pulled the reins to the right as the bison landed gently to the ground. The Gaang had no problem adjusting to being on ground but the crew on the other hand…

"What's wrong, noodle legs?" Suki teased the acrobat, passing her with ease.

"Nothing, witch face," Ty Lee replied.

Sokka rolled his eyes, seeing as he was mad at them both. He had tried to explain to Suki that he was just trying to comfort Ty Lee. She said he was lying. He had tried to explain to Ty Lee that he and Suki for now were just friends. She said he was lying.

Seeing as he was telling the truth to them both, you can see his problem.

"You okay Firehead?" Toph questioned.

"Yeah, just getting used to ground," Zuko replied.

"You seem happy."

"I do? I'm not really."

"Yeah you are, I can tell."

Toph walked away with a grin on her face and Zuko just shook his head. He turned around though to see Katara struggling on the saddle to pick up a heavy bag. He walked back and lifted it up.

"Oh, thanks Zuko…"

He just nodded as the two slid back off. Katara glanced his way once or twice before speaking.

"So…how have you been…lately?"

"Airsick."

"Oh…well, you'll get used to it. Anyway, we're really close to the palace now."

"Right…"

Zuko and Katara soon met up with the rest of the group only to have a fight already arise. Sadly, Uncle Iroh had left with Momo to pick berries and no one was there to stop it.

"Okay, Ty Lee, it's on!"

"You already said that, Soka!"

"It's Suki!"

The Kyoshi warrior threw one of her fans and watched as it grazed against Ty Lee's skin.

"I'm sorry, did I get you?"

Ty Lee didn't even return the comment as she started to run up to Suki. Suki stood her ground as the acrobat came closer.

However, before the two could even touch each other, Toph earthbended a rock between them.

"Now stop it!" she screamed, "You both are acting like a bunch of idiots!"

"Toph, don't call them-"

Toph glared at Sokka who decided to keep quiet and just smile back.

Suki moved from the rock as did Ty Lee. It took both and Zuko and Sokka to grab them both.

"You handle Ty Lee, I got Suki."

Zuko nodded as he dragged her away and pushing her to the ground. Ty Lee looked up at Zuko with a frown as he scowled back.

"Ty Lee, what is up with you?"

"It's that hag…you just wait till night, someone will disappear and it won't be me."

"Ty Lee…"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Fighting with…her name is Suki, right?"

"How should I know?"

Zuko sighed as he sat down next to her. He glimpsed at the acrobat.

"You know she had him first…"

"Well thank you for being on my side!"

"I'm not turning on you Ty Lee I'm just saying…what is the real reason for this?"

"For what?"

"For acting like this."

Ty Lee didn't answer as she played with her hands. Zuko waited patiently for her to answer. After awhile, she started to speak.

"I want people to care about me. I want them to understand how I feel…and he cares."

"I care."

"Zuko…"

"Well I do."

"I know it's just…it's just…"

"You want to go back to the circus."

"Yeah, really bad. I actually felt wanted there…I don't know what it is but…I feel invisible."

Ty Lee looked down in despair as a tear fell from her eye. Zuko looked away before whispering.

"I'm sorry…"

Ty Lee gazed up at Zuko who gave a short smile. She grinned back as her tears stopped.

She didn't even notice Sokka standing in front of her.

"Hey Ty Lee, Suki's sorry about what she did and was hoping you two could talk."

Ty Lee blew the hair in front of her face and sighed. She stood up and turned to Sokka.

"Fine…but she had better put those fans away."

"Trust me, there gone."

Ty Lee nodded, giving the prince a quick flash of a smile. In the end, Zuko didn't know if he had done something wrong or right but at least no one at night disappeared…that is no one _that_ night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: The end was just for fun. You all see how the curse came about. I didn't want this chapter to be like everyone becomes friends because they don't. Zuko and Ty Lee don't have a real friendship so this is as far as I it might go…maybe a little farther. Anyway, please review.


	36. Honor or Love

Authors note: Alright, this chapter will center mainly on how they are getting ready to fight the Fire Lord. Seeing as he's Zuko's father…there could be trouble. Just a character building chap. After this one, it will probably get more intense. Please read and review.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Honor or Love**

"We're here…" Aang announced as every looked up, "This is where we will stay until the Day of Black Sun. When the eclipse starts we'll meet up with the rest of our help that Hokada rounded up."

"So what do we do while we wait?" Suki questioned.

"Practice I guess, I mean the eclipse is in two days."

Suki shrugged before jumping off Appa. She shoved Ty Lee in the process who just rolled her eyes. The two had gone to not even talking; at least it was better than killing each other.

"Alright then…Aang, firebending stance."

Instantly the Avatar jumped into position as Iroh began to shoot rages of fire at him. Aang blocked in just seconds before it hit him.

"Wow, Aang has gotten really good…" Katara murmured.

She waterbended out of her canteen and shot it straight through a rock. The rock slowly split in half.

Suki brought out a fan as Sokka brought out his sword. The two exercised blocking and sneak attacks. Ty Lee just watched from the sidelines, seeing as her leg wasn't ready yet.

Zuko looked at the scene from Appa as did Toph.

"Kinda cool, isn't it?" she remarked.

"What?" he questioned back.

"Them…"

Zuko looked at the Avatar and all his companions and shrugged.

"I suppose so…"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Toph?"

She gave a sly grin, "I didn't either, until they told me. Katara over there, she's the only waterbender from the southern water tribe in her whole generation. Sokka didn't have any master until some moons ago, now look at him."

Zuko glanced for a moment but turned back.

"Suki, the girl who keeps fighting with Ty Lee, is practicing the ancient art Avatar Kyoshi practiced herself. Then there's Aang…well, you know his story."

Zuko looked away as Toph sighed.

"I used to tell myself I was probably the most amazing bender, no, the most amazing fighter there ever was. Look how much I was proved wrong…"

"None of them are blind…"

Zuko sat next to Toph and she nodded with a sly grin.

"That, you have right…you got a lot things right, Firehead. Maybe you're just another person to prove me wrong."

The prince smiled for a moment before Aang approached him.

"Your uncle says he's done training. He says you should train me now."

Zuko shook his head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

Aang frowned but airbended back down to his uncle. When he told him a scowl came upon the retired general's face.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Toph asked, "Why can't you train Aang?"

"I just don't want to!"

"Why not?!"

"I will not train the person who took my honor away!"

"What kind of reason is that?"

Zuko turned from Toph and walked away from the entire group. He disappeared into a cluster of trees.

"You wouldn't even know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What are you doing, Zuko?"_

"_I'm doing nothing…"_

"_Zuko, why are you trying to fight peace?"_

"_Peace or honor? I've always wanted honor…"_

"_Zuko…I should have never left you. I should have stayed and fought but I was scared…I was scared of dying. I didn't want you to die, I didn't want to die. So I left, it was probably the biggest mistake of my life."_

"…_I hated it without you."_

"_I know and every day I worried. When I saw your banishment papers I…"_

"_Why is honor so hard to obtain?"_

"_It isn't…only honor you were never meant to have is."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Zuko, your father never wanted to give you honor…he never will. I'll never know what happened to him, what changed, but I know you have to move on."_

"_But mother, I have nothing else…"_

"_Yes you do, you have people who care about you. Your uncle, he treated you like a son. He loves you. Don't you even notice that?"_

"_I do but-"_

"_The Avatar and his friends, they went past everything you had done and cared for you. Haven't you noticed that?"_

"_I have…"_

"_Ty Lee, she might be a little more than you want but she needs. And Mai…Zuko you have to find her, she needs and you need her."_

_Zuko didn't answer back as she finished._

"_I care about you…so many people care about you. They love you…does honor compare to love?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Which is more important, Zuko?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_You do know, tell me, which is more important?"_

"_Please!"_

"_Tell me!"_

"…_Love!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko woke up in a sweat as he looked around him. He was in the dark of the forest as night had overcome day.

"Love…" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well then, we finally see Zuko getting more into him self. I'm trying to move him more towards choosing his father or his friends. Okay, I'll try to update soon.


	37. The Start

Authors note: I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really busy. Well I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**The Start**

"So…I guess this is it."

Aang glanced around his company. Katara smiled his way as did Sokka. Toph gave a playful smirk and Uncle Iroh bowed. Ty Lee and Suki grinned to encourage him and Zuko...Zuko nodded.

"I'm ready…" he murmured.

Slowly Aang pulled the reins on Appa as the bison ascended to the air.

"Hey Aang…" Katara murmured, sitting next to Aang at the front of Appa, "How are you doing?"

"I'm scared…" he whispered, "if that's what you mean."

Katara smiled as Aang looked down.

"I don't know if I can do it Katara…"

"Aang, of course you can. You've mastered all the elements."

"But that's not all I need…I need courage, I need help…I need the Avatar State."

"Aang…I hate seeing you in the Avatar State…it scares me. You're stronger than it, you can win."

Aang glanced at Katara and grinned slightly, "Really, you think so?"

"I think…I'm sure. Come on, you've got courage, you've got help. You're more ready than you ever needed to be. You're going to do great, without the Avatar State."

"Maybe your right…I will."

Katara began to stand up but Aang quickly pulled her back down. She scanned over his face for a moment, wondering what he wanted.

"Katara…"

"Yes Aang?"

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Well, on this whole journey, going to the Northern Water Tribe, to Ba Sing Se, to this…there are some things I have noticed…between you and me."

Katara shrugged, "What?"

"Well…the thing is…I-I've grown to-I love you."

Katara gasped as her eyes when wide. A measly little crush was all she thought it was…finding out it was more…was more than she had ever expected

"Aang…I don't know what to say."

"I didn't think you would…"

"That's-that's not what I mean. It's just…I didn't expect-"

Her eyes grew even wider as her lips touched his. Katara had completely forgotten they were about to stop the war at all.

Departing from her Aang smiled with red cheeks as did Katara.

"I didn't either…" he whispered.

Katara smiled as Aang pulled at the reins as their trip grew closer and closer to the palace.

The two hadn't noticed Zuko's piercing eyes staring them down. He smiled for a moment put soon turned away. The love between the two only made him pain for her more.

Where was Mai? Had she been killed trying to stop her curse? Zuko didn't even know what to feel and his heart was beginning to fade away.

"Are you ready Nephew?"

Zuko quickly glanced up at his uncle as he sat beside him.

"As ready as I can."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm ready…"

"You miss her, don't you?"

Zuko just nodded as Uncle Iroh sighed.

"You know, when I was a little boy of about eight I wanted the rare Kanuso Cookie made for my mother's party. She said if I wanted one I would have to wait until the dinner party we were having that night. So I waited, my stomach pained for that cookie all day. When the party had finally started, I quickly grabbed the cookie and ran outside so my mother couldn't stop me. Well, just as I was about to eat the cookie, a little girl walked by. She was really skinny and she looked very hungry. I thought for a moment, seeing as this was the only Kanuso Cookie I was going to get for the night. After a few minutes, I slowly handed the cookie to the girl. She smiled for one moment and then ran away."

Zuko made a queer and awkward look at his uncle as he finished the story.

"Uncle, I have to ask…what does that have to do with me?"

Uncle Iroh grinned and then spoke softly.

"All day, all I could think was about that cookie. I thought of how I would eat it slowly and save some of it for the next day. But instead, instead of everything I thought would happen, I gave my cookie away and didn't have another Kanuso Cookie until I was ten."

"…I still don't get it."

"For awhile Zuko, my destiny was to eat that cookie. Yet in the next moment, my destiny suddenly changed. You've already seen destiny change in a minute…"

Zuko looked down in shame.

"You don't know if hers will change as well…you never know how much destiny can surprise and sometimes turn into something you wanted even more. I'm glad I didn't eat that cookie…I never would've known how much things can change for the better."

Uncle Iroh smiled as he walked away. Zuko watched the retired general return to Toph's side.

"Changing destiny for the better," he thought as the Fire Nation Palace came into view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running corridor from corridor, Mai's black eyes killed those in her way. She knew exactly where she was going. When she walked through the door her arrival wasn't a surprise.

"Hello Mai," Azula said with an evil grin.

"Azula…"

"So you've come, have you, curse?"

"You have to stop."

"Stop what? I haven't done anything."

"Why did you stop searching for Zuko?"

"There were more important things at hand…stopping the Avatar's stupid invasion is one of them, oh and stopping you also."

"You can't stop me, you never could and you never will."

"Oh Mai, I'm the prophecy. My whole existence revolves around stopping you…as does the Fire Lords."

Mai looked down with a devilish grin as she span a dagger in her hand.

"Azula, you've worked your entire life to always have the upper hand. I can't believe you were so foolish."

"What do you mean?"

Mai smirked, her smile becoming more evil.

"Oh, you don't know. You and your father aren't the prophecy."

"Of course we are," Azula hastily replied, "The scroll from the catacombs clearly states that two royal Fire Nation heirs in this generation are to be the prophecies. If we stop you, the curse, we will win the war. Destiny has already said it Mai, it's beyond you now."

"Yes, it is beyond me…but did you ever stop to notice that you and the Fire Lord aren't the only people apart of the royal family."

"What?"

"Zuko and your mother…there the prophecy's…they have to stop me to stop war. It seems you and your father have misread the scrolls and now there is no more time. You've been wasting all of it trying to catch Zuko when persuading him was the thing you should have been doing all along. Are you sure you can stop this invasion? The Avatar is coming, trained in every element and your only hope, stopping me…is gone."

Azula eyes went wide and her smile disappeared. Mai beamed in the dark and her eyes slowly turned back.

"You foolish, foolish girl," she mocked, "You've planned out everyone else's destiny but your own. I'm beginning to think your losing your shine Azula…are you getting nervous now? You might want to get a few guards ready; the Avatar will be here any minute."

Azula breathed in deeply as Mai's black eyes turned to her.

"Zuko will stop you…" Azula whispered, "Besides, I'm far more trained than you. I can take you by my self."

"Oh…are you so sure about that?"

Mai stirred a single finger and Azula watched every single window in the room shatter to the ground. The princess began to breathe even harder as Mai moved another finger. With that, every single object cracked in two.

"Take me by yourself?" Mai teased, "I could kill you with one finger you insolent being. You've underestimated me too long. This war will stop and I will die…but not before you breathe your last breath!"

Mai lifted her hands to the air and she soared up to the air. In a matter of seconds she glided over to Azula, catching her in her arms. Mai pinned her against the wall, her eyes black with hatred.

"Finally…everything you've done will be justified."

To Mai's surprised though Azula didn't look scared. She was actually smiling.

"I don't think so…"

"Ah!"

Slowly Mai landed to the ground, falling in front of Fire Lord Ozai who's arm was in the air, still hot from the burning lightening.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hmm…interesting. Well, please review.


	38. For It Has

Authors note: Alright, I tried to update quick seeing as I didn't update for about a month before. Well I hope you all enjoy this very important chapter. Please review.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**For It Has **

"Dad!"

Katara and Sokka ran up to their father as they all met up together.

"Are you all ready? Hokada said, glancing at them both.

"Yeah, Dad, we're prepared."

Hokada nodded but stopped when he saw Iroh, Zuko, and Ty Lee.

"Who are-?"

"Dad, this is Aang's firebending teacher."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Uncle Iroh said, shaking Hokada's hand.

"As it is mine."

Hokada only glanced at the prince but was fully introduced to Ty Lee. After all the hello's had been made and friends reunited it was now decided where everyone would go.

Zuko quickly disappeared from the group. Ty Lee followed him.

"Zuko, what are you doing? You have to listen to what Hokada is saying."

"I'm not going with them…I have to save Mai. She's going to be here."

"But Zuko-"

"Ty Lee, I have to do this…please."

The acrobat looked down but nodded.

"I understand…but Zuko, promise me you'll make it out of this. You've been…you've…"

Zuko quickly rushed Ty Lee into his arms and held her close. Departing from him, Ty Lee quickly wiped a tear from her face.

"Stop this whole prophecy thing Zuko…I know you can do it."

Zuko nodded before quickly disappearing. Ty Lee didn't know how or where he had gotten to but one she did know for sure was that he was in the right path and with the right heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh…" Mai murmured, as she lifted herself off the ground.

She was in a dungeon room below the palace. Where she had been hit ached with pain. Letting her eyes turn black she was suddenly healed and regained herself, remembering everything that had happened.

"Azula!" she screamed.

She had almost had her but instead had been tricked. The eclipse was coming and firebending would cease. She would be the most powerful being alive and yet she didn't even know where to find Azula or Ozai.

"If they die…the war will soon end with a new leader," she thought to herself, "But if I am to…to let Ursa live, I must die."

Mai's eyes turned black as she broke through the bars and killed the near by guards with just a look.

"If that is the way it shall be," she said, her voice bellowing, "Then so be it...for all the lives I have taken…now it's time for mine to be taken as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ursa turned the sharp corner in the Fire Nation palace, making her way down the next corridor. She could feel the eclipse…the prophecy was almost upon them…it was about to begin.

"Hurry Mai, Zuko…we have to stop this."

Making to the hallway, she found her self surround by guards.

"We have been ordered to kill you Fire Lady Ursa."

"The prophecy is at hand, let me through."

"Men, ready your selves."

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

Crossing her arms and then swiftly turning a circle, the guards who had once cornered in every way fell to the ground, shocked with lightening.

"I never use firebending…unless I have to. Please forgive me."

Running past them Ursa ran into the next hallway. She instantly knew she was there.

"Hello mother…" Azula whispered as the Fire Lady entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko raced for one door to the next. He knew where they would be and he knew had to find them. His heart was pounding more than he had ever felt it beat before.

"I'm ready…" he told himself, passing things he hadn't seen in years.

When he passed her picture, his mother picture, he wanted to stop and admire it but nothing would stop him now. The fate of the ward not to mention the world was at hand. He would do everything in his will to stop it.

When Zuko turned the next corner, he stopped breathing for a moment. He was there, the door was there. Slowly he closed his eyes and remembered everthing.

The Agni Kai, his banishement, the search of the Avatar, being a fugitive, and now finally stopping the war.

Slowly, he opened them back and walked to the door.

"Finish this…" he whispred as he opened them and paced in.

"Hello brother…it seems everyone has arrive. Just as planned."

Zuko glared up into Azula's face but soon was distracted by hers.

"Mai!" he cried.

She smiled back, "Zuko…"

"Oh, isn't that lovely, isn't lovely father?"

Fire Lord Ozai didn't say anything. Suddenly from the darkness came Ursa.

"Mother…" Zuko whispred.

Ursa smiled at her son but soon turned back to Azula.

"You've gone far enough Azula…it's time to stop."

"I no longer listen to you mother. You thought I was a monster. Let's just see how true those words are."

"No one has to die today."

"The curse does, don't you Mai?"

Mai didn't answer, she just looked down.

"I have nothing to stop the Avatar with but her death."

"It didn't have to come to this."

"Oh but you see Ursa…" Ozai said, now showing his true face, "It did and now…it has. The eclispe is now upon us...Azula..."

"So Zuko, who are you going to choose?" Azula mocked, "Either you save mother by killing Mai therefore letting the Fire Nation win war or the war instantly stops by sparing Mai's life but sadly, she'll kill mother. Your choice...I hope you make the right one. Oh and by the way, the eclipse is here so all of us...besides Mai...are powerless. Would you really let her just kill mother?"

Zuko couldn't breath, he couldn't speak. Ozai glared down at him, an evil grin upon his face.

"What will it be...Zuko? You're the prophecy. Only you can choose."

He didn't answer. He just watched as Mai's eyes slowly turned back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as a slow tear ran down her face, "I never wanted this."

"Oh and Zuzu," Azula stated, "If you don't make your decision by the end of the eclispe...they both die, father and I will kill them both. The prophecy will be over. Better one then none, right?"

Zuko could only stare at the entire scene blankly.

"Finish this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Please review.


	39. The Time Is Now

Authors note: Alright, I decided not to make you all wait a month. This will probably be the biggest chapter so far so…get ready. I don't know if anyone is even reading this so I'll shut up and let you read…like…now. Oh and enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Time Is Now**

"So Zuko, what will it be?" Azula whispered in his ear, "Aren't you just filled with excitement…you have the choice to stop the war…to regain father's honor. Think of it…you, the Fire Nation's war hero…doesn't that sound positively wonderful?"

Zuko didn't even look up at his sister as she grinned evilly. Ozai did the same from his chair, glaring down at his son. The prince could hear Mai struggling, her powers beginning to take control. Even if she tried she couldn't stop it. The prophecy was inevitable.

"Zuko…I can't stop it," Mai murmured, her eyes now pure black.

Slowly she began to hesitantly walk over to Ursa. Ursa's face was calm and serene. It was as if she was ready to die.

"Zuko, listen to me," she said, turning from Mai to her son, "I knew this was to come…I knew I was to die. I spent my whole life trying to live up every moment because I knew this was the end. But in all my efforts I…I only strayed farther from you. I never became the mother I wanted to be. I was never there for you."

"Mother I-"

"Zuko…I was able to see you…one last time. That's all I ever wanted from the beginning…was to see my son."

Ursa felt the tears slowly stream down her face. In the corner of her eye she could see Azula flinch in guilt.

"Now I'm ready…just remember…even though my efforts failed to show you I loved you I still did, every moment of everyday. Don't you ever forget…that I always loved you."

Ursa then bent her head down as Mai came closer.

"Forgive me…" Mai muttered, "Fire Lady Ursa."

Slowly raising her hands up, Mai's entire being began to turn pitch black…and for awhile, it wasn't even her anymore. It was just her father's curse, living within her.

"Zuko, the time has come," Azula stated, "You must choose now.

"And remember," Ozai added, "Your honor depends on it."

Zuko stared at the scene. Ursa didn't even look up at Mai, she just bowed in what she knew was her end. Looking at Mai all you could see was cruelty and injustices, but when you looked inside her…there was only agony.

"I don't know what to do…" Zuko cried, "I…I can't choose!"

"Yes you can Zuko!" Azula screamed back, "Kill Mai, think of mother…think of the war."

"This war needs to end!"

"Fine, then let mother die this malicious death."

"I can't!"

"Then choose, Zuko!" Ozai bellowed above them all, "The eclipse, the Avatar, the entire world is upon you…make the decision!"

Zuko barely let the words hit him before he fell to the ground. He could hear Mai mumbling the curse's words…the eclipse was half way over and she was almost finished.

"Uncle…I need your help. I-I can't do this."

Zuko groaned as Azula and Ozai yelled at him more. He moaned in pain as Mai said the words louder. He cried as Ursa's face began to turn white.

However, in all this one thing began to only come clear…himself.

"Destiny is a strange thing my nephew," Zuko thought, listening to Iroh's voice, "In a blink of the eye it can change. You and I can wonder our whole lives why it changes if it's called destiny but I decide not to. For sometimes, a change in destiny…make that, a change in someone's life…can be the greatest thing of all."

"A change in destiny…the greatest thing of all…"

Zuko slowly picked his head up. He could see Ursa slowly being picked up off the ground by Mai who had now withstanding air. Gradually he stood up.

"Mai…"

The black figure turned to him in a rush.

"If destiny can change," he said, "Then so can this curse."

The figure didn't say anything, it only squeezed Ursa tighter.

"Zuko, make the-"

"Be quiet Azula!" Zuko screamed.

He then swiftly turned back to Mai, a smile upon his face and for a split second…he could see one upon hers as well.

"Zuko," he could hear her say, "Avatar Roku told me…that if found love, true love that this curse would cease to exist. I found true love…in you."

Zuko gazed up at Mai and gasped as her grasp on Ursa began to loosen up.

"He said that only friendship could stop this from happening. Now, I know it can."

"Mai, you're letting her go. You're stronger!"

"No Zuko," she whispered, "We're stronger."

Little by little, the two dropped to the ground before they were both upon the floor.

"Mai-"

"Zuko," she interrupted, "It is not over yet…Ozai and Azula will kill Ursa and I if you don't…you have to do it."

"Do what?"

"…The curse has been stopped…but I have not."

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko, I am always near. I can be sure of that. Now trust me when I say this…kill me."

"What?! But we stopped the curse, there is no need."

"You know there is a need…and I do as well."

Zuko eyes were pleading but Mai nodded. He looked over at Ozai and Azula, both with gleaming faces.

"Father, the curse…the curse hasn't been stopped, has it?" Azula asked urgently.

"It can't be," he answered back, "The eclipse is still here."

"Mai, I won't do this," Zuko remarked.

"They'll kill Ursa…even if we do say the curse is over."

"Mai…"

"Zuko, you must…the eclipse is almost over!"

"I can't!"

"You must, Ursa's life depends on it. Please, for me."

Zuko looked down, a tear rolling down his cheek. He could feel firebending come back to him, the feeling was all over. He could hear Azula readying herself to kill both Mai and Ursa.

"Zuko, if I have done right…destiny will change, I promise."

Before even thinking, he nodded.

Firebending a flaming dagger, Zuko glimpsed up. Azula was about to attack. Seeing this, he closed his eyes and walked forward…

"Uh!"

He could hear her crumple to the ground. He could hear her slowly breathe her last breath. And when he opened his eyes…she was gone.

"You stopped the curse Zuko and spared Ursa's life…well done."

Azula's words were unheard as he bent down. Zuko brought Mai's furrowed body slowly into his arms for the last time in forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Wow…even I can't believe I just wrote that. Anyway…please review.


	40. Stronger Hope

Authors note: Alright, this is the official last chapter but I will try to put together a forty-first chapter as the epilogue. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this…I'm really sad this all had to come to an end but I thought it turned out pretty good. Well please review…I guess.

**Chapter Forty**

**Stronger Hope **

"Zuko, I can't believe you had the guts to go through with it. You truly are the prince of the Fire Nation."

Azula laid her hand on Zuko's shoulder just for him to harshly push it off.

"Don't talk to me," he said, staring at Mai's dead body, "She died because of you."

"It wasn't me Zuko," Azula replied coolly, "You killed her."

"Because if I didn't, you would. You would kill mother too…she sacrificed her life because of your cruelty. Don't you ever get sick of it? Don't you ever get sick of being a monster?"

Azula was about to answer back in a hurry but didn't say word. Her eyes twitched as Zuko stroked Mai's white face, tears streaming down his face. Ursa hadn't moved or said a word. She just stared at her son, observing his pain.

"You will learn that honor is far better than love."

Zuko turned abruptly to his father, scowling him down.

"I loved Mai…I loved her more than anything I know…more than your honor. I never want to think about glorifying you again. You two monsters…that's all you'll ever be. So don't you ever talk to me again!"

Saying this Zuko fell to the ground. Ursa rushed over and held him in his arms. He cried softly in her arms.

"Look what you've done!" she screamed, "You've lost the war and still had to take her life!"

"The curse is dead mother, we won the-"

"You foolish child," Ursa spat, looking at Azula, "The curse was stopped; it was stopped the moment Zuko and Mai met. Love is stronger than anything this curse could have done…as is hope. You've lost, the Avatar will be here any minute to kill you…and he will succeed."

Azula gasped, walking backwards, "This isn't true…your lying!"

"Mai might be dead…but the curse, your only hope, it's gone."

Azula turned to her father, only to see him looking away. For the first time in her life, Azula knew she had lost. She knew it was over, the war, her life, everything…it was over.

"Then I will die," she said, "I will die today…"

That being said, Azula knelt to the ground and waited. Ozai said nothing to this as did Ursa. They all were quiet besides Zuko, who slowly caressed Mai's cheek.

"You were stronger," he muttered, "You were so much stronger than this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Uh…where am I?"_

_Her eyes fluttered open only to see clouds moving around her. They encircled her but they weren't scary. In a strange way, they were quite comforting. _

"_Hello?" she inquired, looking around, "Can someone tell me where I am?"_

"_You are nowhere."_

"_Nowhere, how can I be nowhere?"_

"_That is something you should not bother with. However, you are alive."_

"_But Zuko killed me."_

"_Yes, that is true but you've done something to change that outcome."_

_Mai glanced hurriedly, to find who was speaking._

"_Who am I talking to?"_

"_Hmm…I shouldn't expect to remember me. You were so little, so young,…too young."_

_Mai gasped, "Avatar Roku?"_

"_Yes, it is me."_

"_What happened? Did Zuko and I stop the war? Did we-"_

"_What have you done Mai?"_

_She squinted her eyes seeing as Avatar Roku still hadn't shown himself._

"_I don't know what you're talking back."_

"_You told Zuko to kill you and he did it. Why did you do that?"_

_Mai looked down, "I had to save Ursa…I owed her my life. I owe some many people my life."_

"_So you had him to that…to justify yourself and what you did to others."_

"_Yes…"_

_Avatar Roku smiled, now finally coming before Mai._

"_I am proud."_

_Mai looked up at him, a tear streaming down her face. She quickly wiped it away._

"_What?"_

"_I said, I am proud of you."_

"_How could you be proud of a curse?"_

"_Mai, did you here me? I said I'm proud of you."_

_Mai frowned for just a moment more for after that a smile could only be found on her face._

"_Avatar Roku, we stopped the curse, didn't we?"_

"_Now I don't know that until you tell me the answer to this. Do you love Zuko?"_

_Mai grinned, nodding quickly._

"_Well then," Avatar Roku remarked, "The answer to your question is obvious."_

_Mai heaved a sigh, staring up at the Avatar._

"_The Avatar will finally finish off this war…now I can finally be content."_

_Avatar Roku nodded but noticed another tear escape from Mai's eye. He came down to her and frowned._

"_What is wrong?" he asked._

"_Oh it's nothing," she answered back quickly, "I'm fine."_

"_Mai, I'm an Avatar…I know when someone is troubled."_

_She looked away, clutching her knees, "I just…can't forget him."_

"_Zuko?"_

"_Zuko."_

"_You've put him in quite a hard position as well. He's in agony right now…knowing he was the one responsible for killing you."_

_Mai didn't say a word as Avatar Roku turned from her._

"_But Mai you proved something."_

"…_What would that be?"_

"_Hope. You never gave up on it…and so it never gave up on you. If you don't remember, I promised you something."_

"_I do…you said that if I found true love in someone the curse would cease to exist."_

"_So it did."_

"_I see that Avatar Roku…"_

"_But Mai, you haven't finished what I said."_

"_What else was there?"_

"_What I fully said was that if you found true love in someone, you two would be stronger than it, and it would cease to exist inside of you."_

"…_I'm sorry, but I don't see the difference."_

"_You are stronger than the curse…which means…your life shall be spared."_

"_What, what do you mean?"_

"_I mean…it's time for you to go…"_

_Mai stood up, smiling, "Avatar Roku…"_

"_Keep hope Mai, put love first, keep doing what you have already accomplished and you will accomplish more than you will ever know. "_

"_Thank you…"_

"_Don't thank me…thank Zuko, with him you are stronger."_

_Smiling once more, Mai lied on the cloud and closed her eyes. Then she slowly fell asleep…dreaming of him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We did it…Aang, we did it!"

Crushed in her arms, Aang smiled as he embraced Katara. He didn't have to say anything…anything at all. He already knew it to be true.

"Not only did we win but the Fire Nation lost!" Sokka screamed, falling to the ground.

Toph fell next to him, grinning from ear to ear, "Being heroes is sweet…"

"It sure is."

"Does anyone know where Zuko is?" Katara asked, departing from Aang.

"He was with us a moment ago," Sokka answered, "But his Uncle told me he had some business to take care of…"

All their hearts burned for him and what he was going through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Covering her body with the blanket, Zuko walked over and sat down. He stared at the sullen figure and frowned.

"We stopped the war…" he stated, "The Avatar soon came after and defeated the Fire Lord. My father…he isn't dead and neither is Azula. I thought I would want them dead but I really don't care. I just…I just want you back."

He looked away as a tear came to his eye. Quickly he stood up. Zuko was about to leave when he heard a moan. He looked out the door to see no one.

"Z…Zu-Zuko…"

Slamming the door behind, Zuko turned to the bed. He gasped in fright when he saw Mai sitting straight up. A smile was upon her face while a frown was upon his.

"Are you some kind of ghost?!" he screamed, "Stay away from me!"

"Zuko's it's me…" Mai answered, "We stopped the curse…we were stronger. Avatar Roku…"

"What?" Zuko inquired, "What is going on?"

"I'm here…can't you see."

She was still grinning as she slipped out of the bed. Zuko thought he would go for the door but in his heart, he wanted this to be real. His breathing was stifled. When Mai was only a few inches away, it stopped completely.

"I'm back…" she murmured, bringing her hand forth.

Zuko gasped as she stroked his cheek. He didn't think it was her. He thought he was dreaming. But seeing Mai smile, Zuko knew it was her.

"How?" he asked.

"Avatar Roku…he…he kept his promise."

"Mai…"

"Is your mother alright?"

Zuko smiled, grasping Mai into his arms.

"My mother is fine."

Mai held onto Zuko, "I'm glad to hear that…"

The two departed, staring into each others eyes.

"You kept hope Zuko," Mai whispered.

Slowly bringing her back into his arms, Zuko and Mai's lips touched. The two kissed in the unexplainable silence. She caressed his cheek again as the two moved apart. Zuko smiled, holding Mai close.

"I kept you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Aww…yes, I'm saying "aww" to my own story. My last story with this couple ended so sad I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm going to try and give a epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the fluff; I really did, as I did this story.


	41. The Epilogue

Authors note: This is it, this is all there is…man, it's been really fun. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. For giving their support, advice, and all around help. You all really did make this special for me. Well I hope you all enjoy.

**The Epilogue **

_Hmm…if I tried to write everything that happened to me down there wouldn't be enough paper. It's not that my life was that great it was just…life._

_Maybe I made it that way on my own. Something's I don't think I'll ever be able to explain. _

_Making something of my self was not just a goal, it was a destiny. However, somehow that destiny changed…maybe it wasn't destiny all along._

_I think I should start with the people I knew, telling their stories might help you understand mine._

_Fire Lord Ozai after being defeated by the Avatar was put in prison for the rest of his life. He never spoke again, not one word. Many believed he lost his voice…I believe it was his heart. He never apologized to anyone. Some people never change._

_Princess Azula was thrown in prison along with him. She would say every day that she would rather die but she was never given that luxury. One day though, she was heard to murmur "I'm sorry". After that, she too never spoke again._

_Fire Lady Ursa was finally release of her banishment and able to live a free life again. She never did remarry but actually visited Fire Lord Ozai and talked to him even though he didn't speak. She was faithful and loving as ever, in this way, she never changed also._

_Uncle Iroh was finally able to pursue his dream. After Ba Sing Se was reclaimed by the Earth Kingdom, he returned to his closed up Tea Shop. He is now in full business and couldn't be happier. I always remember on the back wall where I picture is hanged. It is of his son…Lu Ten. _

_Avatar Aang after the war, decided to keep on his job as the Avatar, bringing peace to all the other nations. I never heard him speak of how he was the only airbender left alive. I think he found that even though he was the only one left he wasn't alone. I admire him for that. _

_Katara instead of going back to the Water Tribe stayed with Aang on his journeys. In later years they would soon marry and have a young girl, a waterbender. Katara taught her the way of the Water Tribe and water bending. Their girl, Koura, soon became stronger than her mother. A master waterbender, I am told._

_Sokka on the other hand returned to his own nation, to train all the none benders the way of the sword as his master had done. He also married as his sister to Suki of the Kyoshi warriors. They had two children, Sokka junior and their daughter, Yuski._

_Toph went her separate way and became of all things an earthbending teacher for an all girls academy. She trained them if ever another war was to come…however; I believe she did it for happiness. I never saw such great earthbender as the one's she taught._

_The Gaang always stayed in touch, it was actually like they were never apart. They always kept in close ties._

_Ty Lee after the war rejoined the circus. She had learned on her adventures new tricks that made her the star act. When I asked her if she would like things differently she said simply "No, I think…I think this is just fine". And well…I believe her._

_So I guess you're probably wondering. Who am I? Where is my story?_

"Mai, what are you writing about?"

Mai quickly glanced up from her journal to the smiling face of Zuko. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled back with a sigh.

"Oh, just writing up some thoughts of mine."

"Well you better hurry, we have to go and pick up Lu Ten from firebending practice."

Mai giggled, "Can't keep the son waiting, huh?"

Zuko glanced back at his wife as he walked away with a shake of head and a grin.

"No, not one minute."

Mai turned back to her journal, inhaling the crisp air.

_Well I guess…you already know. I suppose there was enough paper…for all the stories that make me._

"Wait up Fire Lord," Mai called, running off the bench and into the arms of Zuko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yeah…that's all for now everyone. I really hoped you enjoyed. You're Author, LightPrevails.


End file.
